


Adversity is a Gift

by Ladyoftheloch



Series: 19days - Lost before you [3]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Gang Violence, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mild S&M, Porn With Plot, Switching, old xian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 61,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyoftheloch/pseuds/Ladyoftheloch
Summary: With the help of He Tian’s brother, Mo Guan Shan has done everything in his power to free He Tian from further abuse at the hands of his psychotic Uncle, Mr Jian.But their lives will continue to become embroiled in Tian's mafia world, until worlds collide and people become caught in the cross hairs.Everyone He Tian and Mo Guan Shan hold dear will be in danger, will they ever be free of Tian's triad family?





	1. New Turf

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Part Three of the 19 days - Lost Before You series!
> 
> I am looking forward to getting stuck into some good action, angst, romance, heart ache AAHHH! I'm so excited!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian as part of the 19days manhua, they are in no way my own creation. I merely took an idea and wrote this fan fiction for you to all enjoy!
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> xx

He Tian was lying on his futon covered bed in Qiu’s spare room. It was small, compact, clean and nothing like his spacious, expensive apartment in any way. He loved it. He had been living with the silent giant for a week now and so far his impressions of the environment were ‘quiet, peaceful, calm’. Tian never realised lately how little sleep he got at his Uncle’s apartment. He always slept with one eye open, his ears pricked, waiting for something bad to happen, it was exhausting really.

The first few days he was there he just slept and slept and slept. As soon as he finished school he would ride the train to Qiu’s house, shuffle into his little bedroom and just collapse onto the soft quilt. It was like he was trying to make up for the months of sleep he had missed and his body was trying to finally heal from the numerous injuries he had sustained. He apologised to Qiu (when he saw him) that he was being unsociable, but the older man just looked at him with his usual calm expression and said ‘You need to recover He Tian. Sleep all you want, I’m not going to judge you.’

The older man was an enigma. Tian had been living with him for a week and he still knew nothing about Qiu, apart from he was closed mouthed, contained and invisible. It made it incredibly hard to get to know him, but it was okay because he would take the quiet Qiu any day over his Uncle. His Boss had been remarkably quiet since He Tian sent him a message saying that he was in contact with He Cheng, who was going to get him into the prison. This apparently had assuaged his Uncle for the moment because he had received no further curt messages to ‘hurry the fuck up’. He Tian would still have to go to the prison, as soon as Cheng sorted out the guard he was bribing.

He Tian had already finished his homework and had studied for a few hours as well, being a third year was proving as challenging as he thought, the workload had increased significantly. Nothing He Tian couldn’t do of course, he was an evil genius after all.

When his mobile chimed with a call, he smiled and picked it up from the mattress and answered it. Mo Guan Shan’s grumpy face filled the screen, he looked like he had just come out of the shower, because his hair was damp and he had a towel around his bare muscled shoulders. Hmm bare shoulders…

“Hey idiot, you’re awake that makes a change.” Mo started briskly rubbing his white towel over his hair, making it stand up on end in the most charming way.

“Yeah, sorry I’ve been fucking zonked out every night, I’ve just been tired you know?” He Tian yawned hugely and scrubbed his hand over his eyes.

“I know Tian, don’t get me wrong I’m not complaining, it’s good to see your face minus the depressing dark circles, you were starting to look like a panda.” He Tian could see Mo discarding his towel, then Shan walked to his own bed and lay down, holding his mobile so Tian could see delicious bare chest and light brown, small nipples. Hmm nipples.

They hadn’t had a real chance to talk since He Cheng turned up at his apartment and told him to move out. He hadn’t had time to pull Shan up about his part in his escape from his Uncle’s apartment. Because he hadn’t had time to tear Momo a new one, he had instead considered the situation calmly. Shan had gone out of his way to help him, he approached his brother without Tian’s knowledge and told Cheng every single thing about his abuse at the hands of their asshole Uncle. He still didn’t know what to think about Mo’s betrayal, if it even was a betrayal at all, he was still in two minds on the subject.

“Well if I was a panda I’m sure I would be the most handsome panda in China and women would come from all over to ooo and aaah over my magnificence.” Tian grinned at his red headed boyfriend playfully.

“You’re such a headcase. How are you settling in?” Mo switched off his lamp, leaving his face eerily illuminated by the light from his phone screen.

“Fine, staying awake has been an issue, but apart from that I feel……safe.” He Tian also lay more comfortably against his pillows, getting ready for a long talk with his boyfriend, who he was already missing like crazy.

“Good. That’s fucking good Tian.” Mo sighed like he was relieved to hear him say that.

“I miss you.” He Tian traced Mo Guan Shan’s features on the mobile screen with his index finger.

“I miss your annoying ass too.” Mo blushed and turned away for a few seconds.

“I wish you were here, lying against my side.” He Tian reached his hand down and cupped his recovering cock, it was still tender but it was healing nicely. Probably abstinence from Momo was a good thing, at least his dick was getting plenty of down time.

“Yeah, it’s fucking weird, I mean birds balls we slept in the same bed and now I’m back in my own small bed. It feels lonely.” For once Shan’s eyes locked onto his and didn’t look away.

“Hmm. Momo why did you grass me up to my brother and how did you get in touch with Cheng?” Tian wasn’t sure why he was asking but it had been bugging him for days now as to how Shan had done it.

“Shit He Tian, I had to do it! You were fucking lying there on our bed with a stab wound and it made me so furious I just wanted that cock sucker to pay. I knew I wouldn’t be able to help you on my own, so I unlocked your phone when you were asleep and messaged Cheng. The rest is history after that.” Shan just scratched his cheek and shrugged, underplaying the ease with which he accessed Tian’s mobile.

“How did you know my code?” He Tian arched an eyebrow, his code was six digits, it could have been anything, surely Momo would have locked his phone out numerous times in his attempt?

“Easy, it’s our anniversary.” It was Mo’s turn to grin then.

“Yeah, but it wasn't the date we first started dating….” He Tian shook his head that Shan had guessed it right at all.

“I know that, I did unlock your phone first time idiot. It was the day you took my virginity. I knew you, perverted dork, would have something stupid like that.” Mo rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, lost cause over there.

“What do you mean? It’s romantic, you just don’t realise it. The fact that you remembered the date too, makes you an even bigger dork than me. That’s love.” Tian winked at Mo and blew him a kiss.

“You should maybe pick something harder next time so I won’t crack your code as easily.” Tian antics coaxed a reluctant fond grin from Mo.

“Oh I will, I will think of something much better. I have to admit, I feel more relaxed now because you’re not going to the apartment so much. It always stressed me out that my Uncle or someone from the organisation would turn up when you were there. I was always thinking about what I would do if they saw you or threatened you. The amount of times I stood near the kitchen so I could grab one of your knives, ‘just in case’ I kept chanting in my head.” He Tian’s eyes grew troubled, but he had to keep reminding himself that Mo was safe now.

“Fucking hell Tian, that’s why He Cheng wanted me to leave you, he said I was causing you trouble and I never thought it was as bad as that. You had all of that going through your mind constantly, along with school, me bitching at you, your job, your uncle…. Shit I’m sorry Tian. I wish I had told your brother sooner.” Shan felt ashamed.

“Aww Momo, you’re worth it, you’ve always been worth it.” He Tian’s smile was wide and genuine, the kind Mo loved to see on his boyfriend’s face. The kind which had been absent over the last year.

He Tian jumped when someone knocked on his door and Qiu popped his head around. He had taken to doing that when he got home, he would quietly open He Tian’s door and check on him. Tian felt like he had acquired a huge silent, white haired mom. It was nice.

Qiu taped his watch as if to say ‘Come on wrap it up you’ve got school tomorrow’.

He Tian nodded and the man left, he rarely intruded on Tian’s little bit of sanctuary, and he liked the man for that. It was weird having someone to make his meals, to make sure he ate regularly, to make sure he slept and rested and to make sure he was safe. The feeling was foreign to him. Alien. Mo had always been there to try and do that for him too, and he appreciated that so much, but at the end of the day he had to go home to his own home, his own mom, he couldn’t be there all the time.

“Okay I better go and I will see you at school tomorrow. Go on…….do the thing….” He grinned when Mo’s face became instantly disgruntled and bright red.

“Piss off, no way.” Mo stuck his finger up at his boyfriend, making sure to get a close up of it.

“Aww go on Mo, I will do something special for you, if you do it!” He Tian’s voice was singsongy. 

“No.” Mo shook his head adamantly.

“Now Momo.” He Tian’s face grew insistently scary.

“Fucking demanding asshole.” Shan’s voice growled loudly in his room.

“So that’s not a no then?” Tian grinned triumphantly, he always got his own way in the end. 

“You drive me crazy dipshit!” He stuck two fingers up this time in a V.

“In the best way, come one Shan do it.” Tian brought the mobile phone screen closer to his face.

On He Tian’s phone screen Mo’s face scrunched up and he squeezed his temples in frustration, Tian could almost hear his thoughts about ‘his manipulative dickhead of a boyfriend, as usual, was going to get his own way’. He was happy with that.

Mo’s flushed face came closer and closer to the screen and his lips puckered slightly and kissed the screen in a big squishy huge fleshy lips close up. He Tian snorted with laughter and kissed the image back.

“Oh god, you’re such a pain in the ass.” Mo had his hands over his face and he was groaning with embarrassment.

“You love it really, how else can I kiss you goodnight? Okay you have earned your treat.” Tian flipped his camera image and there was a nice close up on his semi hard still bruised cock, he had his fist gently wrapped around it and his fingers skimmed around the raised rim of the head.

“It still hurts a bit to even get hard, but as soon as I am fit, I’m gonna drag you into a toilet stall at school and fuck your brains out. Do you miss it Momo? You always liked to look at my cock.” Tian zoomed his screen on so Shan could see the bead of fluid at the tip.

“Aaah! You’re such a fucking tease! Shit, I can’t wait for you to drag me into a toilet stall to fuck my brains out too. Don’t forget I get to fuck you too, maybe in that toilet there will be some switching going on.” Shan’s voice sounded so horny!

“Count on it Momo. I hope you enjoyed your eye candy, goodnight.” Tian swapped the camera back around and winked at the screen.

“Goodnight big cock.” Mo waved and his screen went blank.

They would never be one of those ‘No you hang up! No you hang up! No, no you! No you hang up first!’ couples, Mo Guan Shan was about the most unromantic person you would ever encounter, and He Tian loved that about him.

Shutting off his phone he yawned, and pulled his futon over him and slide peacefully into slumber, safe in the knowledge that no one was going to come into his room during the night.


	2. Parental Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Cheng and Qiu try to figure out why Mr Jian wants He Tian at the prison, and find themselves distracted from their task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I am up too late again! 2am to be precise, *furiously yawns* oh well enjoy this chapter, I just had to get it done!
> 
> I always enjoy and take great pleasure in feedback in comments and if you like it, send me some kudos!
> 
> Anyhoo! These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> xx

Qiu was sitting on his shitty sofa in this shitty house uploading all of his video and audio files from the week to the secure private server he used to store his undercover work. The files would be transcribed and added to the numerous files of evidence he had been gathering from the last three years working within the Bejing triads. Wearing a wire or a hidden camera was always risky, but rewarding because he had captured some pretty incriminating stuff from lower level gang members all the way up to the Deputy Mountain Master, who was one down from the Dragon Head. 

Mr Jian was smart though, he never spoke with his 49ers directly about any criminal activity, everything was delegated by the upper management on his request. So Qiu historically hadn’t been able to get inside Mr Jian’s office to place a bug or even have a conversation with the man. Luckily He Cheng had more luck than Qiu, because he was the boss’s nephew, Mr Jian had been more candid with him over the last year, speaking frankly about everything from trafficking, guns, drugs and violence against rival gangs.

He Cheng had proven himself over and over as a useful asset for this undercover operation, without his aid they would never been able to link Mr Jian directly to any of the numerous offences he was responsible for. Qiu now had He Cheng’s audio recording of Mo Guan Shan clearly telling Cheng about Mr Jian abusive (both physical and sexual) behaviour towards his own underage nephew. Another offence the Dragon Head was going down for, Qiu just had to make sure his paperwork was impeccable, flawless, so when they did arrest Mr Jian, his lawyers wouldn’t be able to wriggle out of anything.

Shutting down his crappy laptop, he leaned back and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He Tian worried him. The teenager holed himself up inside the room Qiu had offered him, and he never ventured out except to go to school, use the bathroom and eat the food Qiu prepared. The boy was so obvious damaged, mentally and physically scarred by his Uncle’s treatment. 

It boiled Qiu’s blood to see someone so young being taken advantage of so cruelly. He was well aware of He Tian’s profession, for fucksake he was an active member in the gang, an enforcer as well, which was rare for someone so young, but that did not excuse Mr Jian’s behaviour. It doesn't matter if you’re a criminal or a saint - sexual, psychological and physical abuse were abhorrent, detestable. He understood He Cheng’s fury and need to inflict pain and death on his Uncle, but as a police officer it wasn’t his place to be judge, jury and executioner. As much as he wanted to be.

When he heard the key in the back door he jumped up and his hand went for his weapon, Cheng was the only one (now He Tian too) who knew about this house. He was still cautious every time he heard the door. He was very serious when he told He Cheng he would protect and keep his brother safe.

“Fuck what a shitty day.” Cheng came in with a bag of something which smelled amazing and left it on the living room table. He walked straight past and went to Tian’s room, quietly opening the door so he could poke his head in. Cheng stood there for a while, then closed the door and came back to where Qiu sat.

“He’s sleeping. How is he?” Cheng flung himself down next to Qiu and rifled around in the bag of food he bought from one of the food vendors near the office, bringing out containers filled with dumplings, noodles and vegetables. Using the disposable chopsticks he dug into the szechuan steamed vegetables with a sigh of pleasure. He hadn’t eaten since lunch.

“He still stays in there too much, I can’t blame him I’m a virtual stranger after all. As far as I can tell he sleeps, eats and goes to school.” Qiu took another set of chopsticks from the food bag and stole some dumplings.

“Tian text me today with the names of the prisoners he wants to get in to see, he reminded me, again, that he needs to see them asap. I just can’t connect why he is so adamant to see those three specific prisoners. It’s odd.” He Cheng shook his head as his jaws got to work chomping his way through three dumplings, before slurping down some of the wheat noodles.

“What are their names?” Qiu might be able to help if the prisoners were known to the police.

“Liu Jung, Chen Xi Po and Huang Feng.” Cheng read their names out from his phone.

“Shit, those are the boys who attacked Jian Yi.” Qiu took Cheng’s phone and looked at the names again, to make sure he had heard them correctly. Yes, they were the boys from the police report.

“Ah, it makes sense now, Uncle obviously wasn’t happy with their imprisonment, do you think he wanted He Tian to off them….? No, no I remember Tian definitely said that he only wants to talk with them, at Uncle’s request.” Cheng frowned, what did his Uncle want with those boys, if he only wanted He Tian to ‘talk’ to them?

“Perhaps he thinks they know more?” Qiu got up and got two beers from the refrigerator.

“Maybe.” Cheng took one and sunk half of it with a satisfied gasp.

“Why is he so insistent He Tian does it?” Qiu sat close to Cheng and watched the dark hair man demolish the remainder of the food.

“Tian is Jian Yi’s unofficial protector when he’s at school, its impossible to get the likes of us in as protection, we are too old. Tian is perfect he blends in seamlessly and raises no suspicion.” Cheng gathered up the empty tubs and put them in the kitchen, bringing back more beer.

“So your Uncle would be pretty pissed at him that Jian Yi was assaulted on his watch?” Qiu took his fresh beer and considered this for the moment,

“Yeah, he would be furious.” Cheng’s face grew bleak, Qiu knew he felt immense amounts of guilt when it came to his younger brother.

“So furious he would beat Tian, his face was obviously punishment.” Qiu spoke frankly, he was now even more concerned as to why Mr Jian was pushing He Tian so much to speak with Jian Yi’s attackers. If the Dragon Head was slighted or his family harmed, normally bloody retribution was the way to deal with things like that. Why had these boys been spared? He would have to check the police report more thoroughly.

“Fuck, I hate that evil asshole.” Cheng hand tightened on his beer can, making it groan in protest at being squeezed too tight.

“I know, he’s got a lot to answer for, and we will get him okay?” Qiu drained his beer and switched off the lamp next to him.

“Shit my head is a mess, it hurts from over thinking everything.” Cheng groaned and rubbed his temples.

“Ssh…come here.” Qiu tugged He Cheng to his feet and took his hand, holding it he led the black haired man down the corridor towards his bedroom. Pulling Cheng inside the dark room he shut the door and pushed him against it, fusing their mouths together in a torrid kiss. Breathy moans panted loudly in the quiet room as lips pressed and slid, tongues gliding against each other wetly.

Qiu drew back from temptation and placed his finger on Cheng’s lips to indicate that he needed to be quiet, they did have a guest after all. Qiu dropped to his knees before his lover and pushed Cheng’s black top up to his chest, the stretchy material stayed in place. Hard abs were marred with a long red wound, held together with small fabric stitches. Qiu gently kiss his way along the angry line, then set his fingers to work unfastening Cheng’s trousers. Qiu pulled them down to Cheng’s ankles, along with the black boxer shorts too.

“Just switch your brain off for a while Cheng.” Qiu whispered this command to his lover and he gripped Cheng’s hips firmly as he took in the long, thick cock standing at attention before his eyes. Qiu licked his lips.

“Qiu…” Cheng’s head fell back against the door when a tongue circled the head of his cock.

“Ssh. Hmm your taste.…” Qiu’s voice murmured over Cheng, as his mouth closed over the head, suckling the precum from the tip, the saltiness lingered on his tongue. Qiu licked his way down Cheng’s throbbing shaft and drew a heavy, laden ball into his mouth, moving his tongue all over it, enjoying the rasp of hair there. 

When Qiu looked up Cheng was watching everything he was doing, he had stuffed his pulled up shirt into his mouth, to stop his moans escaping him. Reaching down Cheng cupped the back of Qiu’s head as he licked both balls thoroughly.

“Hmm!” Cheng squirmed against the door when Qiu’s mouth opened and drew him into his mouth, lips splitting wide around the meaty shaft. Qiu then proceeded to suck that hot pulsing flesh into his mouth, until the head hit the back of his throat.

Cheng watched as the white haired man began to bob his head strongly on him. Fuck it felt amazing, hot, wet and tight! His hips started to unconsciously fuck forward into that tight throat, but Qiu’s hands roughly kept him still because he was banging the door with every thrust of his ass.

“Aah…” Cheng was helpless as Qiu ruthlessly held him still so he could suck cock his way, which was an unstoppable rhythm. He didn't stop to tease or kiss anywhere else, he just kept that hard flesh firmly in his mouth, like he never wanted to release him.

Qiu’s fingers cupped his lovers tight balls and tugged on them, he knew Cheng was seconds from orgasming by the feel of those huge drawn up balls. His fingers inched backward and pressed against Cheng’s perineum, rubbing firmly there in circles.

Cheng’s head kicked back and his hands gripped Qiu’s head tight as he lost control and fucked Qiu’s face hard, with two hard shoves his cock bucked in his lover’s mouth and he cried out quietly when he came down Qiu’s throat.

“Mmm love your taste.” Qiu swallowed and sucked at the head to get all of the moisture still dripping there.

“That was just what I needed.” Cheng was panting and groaning as Qiu continued to suck on his sensitive cock.

“I know.” Reluctantly letting Cheng’s dick pop out of his mouth, Qiu stood and backed up to the bed shedding his clothes as he went. “You going to return the favour?” 

Shoving off his clothes He Cheng strode over to the white haired man and shoved him back onto the bed roughly. Climbing on top he grabbed Qiu’s wrists in his hands, holding them down onto the bed.

“Shut your fucking mouth pig and let this shitty triad plough your tight ass.” Cheng’s face sneered down at the white haired man, he was flushed with lust, but his eyes were playful.

Qiu shook his head at Cheng's antics, but didn’t protest.


	3. Keep Calm and Carry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Cheng makes He Tian's day when he gives him the news that they're going to visit Jian Yi's attackers after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there is some plot in amongst the porn, I promise! Enjoy the new chapter, if they seem to by flying up fast its because I keep writing and writing expecting to hit a block (which I always do) but so far the story is still flowing!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian, who is a genius I am not, she is!
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> xx

Monday morning came around and He Tian headed to school on the train with all the other office drones and sleepy school commuters. He didn’t mind having to go by train everyday, it felt like there was no way in hell that his Uncle would appear in the carriage. It was a safe haven, the one place he felt he could relax and switch off his brain.

Tian’s phone chimed and when he looked at it he saw it was their group chat.

Momo: You awake?

HE TIAN: Yeah, on my way, the place I am staying at is a lot further out than my apartment.

JIAN YI: You moved?!

HE TIAN: Just a temporary thing, while I get some work done at my apartment.

JIAN YI: Who are you staying with?

HE TIAN: My brother.

Zhan Xi: Shut up, you’re all keeping me awake.

JIAN YI: Xixi stop sleeping and get to school!

Zhan Xi: You idiot I’m sleeping on the train, or I was until my phone started going fucking crazy with message notifications.

HE TIAN: You’re such a grumpy old man Zhan Xi, you even put Momo to shame.

Momo: I’m not grumpy, I just have a low tolerance for He Tian bullshit.

JIAN YI: Haha! You do have this insane ability to rub people up the wrong way He Tian.

Zhan Xi: Says the most annoying asshole ever.

JIAN YI: Xixi you’re supposed to be on my side now that we’re dating!

Zhan Xi: Says the most annoying asshole ever.

Momo: We can both agree on one thing Zhan Xi.

Zhan Xi: Yeah, we do have annoying boyfriends. There should be a school club we can attend, to get advice on dealing with them.

Momo: Yes, even I would attend that every day, after school.

Zhan Xi: Me too.

JIAN YI: You’re both fucking hilarious. 

HE TIAN: Zhan Xi you can’t attend ‘Annoying Boyfriends’ club, you have ‘Caring for your Pet’ club with me every afternoon. It’s very time consuming looking after our little kitties, we need advice on proper care and discipline.

Zhan Xi: Yes, I find sharing our experiences and swapping information very beneficial.

JIAN YI: You guys get to play with cats in your club? Can I join too??? I like kitties a lot!

Zhan Xi: ………

HE TIAN: I seriously feel for you dude.

Zhan Xi: I know.

Momo: It wouldn't be Monday without you yanking Jian Yi’s chain He Tian.

HE TIAN: Don’t tell him Momo!

JIAN YI: Tell me what?

Zhan Xi: Its okay, you just continue being you, never change.

JIAN YI: Oookkkaaaay?

HE TIAN: See you at school.

JIAN YI: He Tian, you would tell us if you were in trouble wouldn’t you?

HE TIAN: Sure thing, I will run and tell you guys immediately if I need you.

Zhan Xi: You’re such a sarcastic dick. We’re just worried about you, it’s allowed, we are your friends.

HE TIAN: I know, and I do appreciate you guys…..and Mo too.

Momo: Why me too? Shouldn’t I be the first person you appreciate?

HE TIAN: You do realise that we’re all standing at the school gate, right?

Jian Yi looked up from his phone screen and smiled when he spotted He Tian standing about three feet away from him, Mo Guan Shan was just walking to the entrance now. Zhan Xi was slightly behind, he was dawdling along, clearly still sleepy and not really wanting to get his shit together on this brisk Monday morning.

“Hey.”

“Hey!”

“Hey.”

“Hello.”

They all greeted each other as they reached the gate. There were smiles all around, well except for Zhan Xixi who barely cracked a smile anyway and well Mo as well, because he had a perpetual scowl on his face. It must be his delinquent blood. So only He Tian and Jian Yi looked happy to be at school that morning.

“Tian, you look…..better. Have you been using eye cream or something? Concealer? My mom uses that when she gets dark circles under eyes.” Jian Yi very rarely stopped and considered what he said before he opened his mouth.

“No Yi, I just caught up on some rest, I’ve been busy lately so I’ve lost a lot of sleep.” Tian rolled his eyes and walked through the school gates towards the front entrance, everybody else followed behind him.

Mo Guan Shan was impressed with how smoothly He Tian could lie, there was literally no transition between truth and fiction. Well..not so much lying more omitting parts of the truth for his own or other people’s safety, Shan was starting to tell the difference now.

“Are you okay after your stab wound, it was pretty gruesome, all that blood….” Jian Yi looked a little green remembering it.

Mo just arched an eyebrow at He Tian, he was secretly pleased he wasn’t the one to see Tian covered in blood and in pain, he wasn’t sure he could have stood it. He knew it was something He Tian encountered in his line of work, violence was part of his job description, but seeing the person you love in pain bloodied in need of help? That would have been hard to stomach. He had boldly stated to He Tian that he wanted him to come to Shan with wounds for care, but he needed to man the fuck up if the prospect of a bit of blood was making him squirm.

“Umm I forgot, you said you didn’t want Mo to see you like that, was he not supposed to know….er?” Jian Yi looked panicked, then sheepish. A whole range of emotions passed over his face, he looked scared next that Tian was going to kick his ass, then he looked at Mo and shrugged as if to say ‘Sorry, I can’t talk I have a foot in my mouth!’

“You’re such a space cadet Yi.” Zhan Xi was shaking his head at his boyfriend.

“It’s okay Jian Yi, I saw the wound that night, so I know about it.” Shan just waved his hand dismissively, like that wound hadn’t been the turning point for Tian.

“Phew!” Jian Yi grinned in relief, happy that he hadn’t caused a rift between the obviously newly made up He Tian and Mo Guan Shan.

He Tian grinned and casually stuck out his foot tripping up Jian Yi so he stumbled and almost fell on the floor.

“Aaah! FUCKING HE TIAN!” Jian Yi swung around and started for the black haired boy.

“Yeah, what are you gonna do….?” Tian’s face instantly clicked into ‘intimidation’ mode and he started walking towards Jian Yi.

“AAAHH Xixi save me!” Jian Yi ran behind his bored looking boyfriend, who was totally used to this behaviour by now.

“Save yourself I have to get to class.” Zhan Xi shook his head and just walked off leaving Jian Yi standing there wide eyed.

“Hehe….I need to get to class too, see you later shitty He Tian! Bye Mo!” Jian Yi backed away and turned and ran off to catch Zhan Zheng Xi up, his long legs pumping hard to get away from He Tian’s scary scowl.

“He’s all kinds of special isn’t he?” Mo started forward as well, he had to get to class, he was actually trying this year to get to school on time and pay attention in class. His mom was counting on him to make her proud.

“Yeah, he is, but as you said it wouldn’t be Monday if I didn’t get my Jian Yi harassing in.” He Tian grinned at Shan and shrugged as if to say ‘I can’t help being a fiend’.

“See you at lunch?” Mo started to walk towards his classroom which was at the complete opposite end of the corridor to He Tian’s.

“Count on it.” He Tian grinned and walked away from Mo towards his classroom.

“He Tian!”

“He Tian, did you have a good weekend?”

“He Tian, can we have lunch with you?”

“He Tian, can we walk to class with you?”

Before He Tian could blink he was covered with the usual bevy of perfumed, big boobed girls, hanging onto his good arm and crowding around him. He just smiled down at them serenely, like water off a duck’s back. Nothing would spoil his good mood today.

Tian’s phone chimed with a message.

Cheng: I got you in, can you meet me at the school gate after school? I will pick you up in my car.

HE TIAN: Good, thanks brother. See you later.

This day was going to be a good one, he would get in to see those rapist bastards, and his Uncle would finally get off his back.

================================

Cheng looked at the message Tian had just sent and he had a horrible sense of forbidding, like a bad omen. His hunches very rarely steered him wrong and they came in handy in his line of work. Frowning he put his phone away, got out of his car and glanced around the carpark, which was filled with luxury saloons. Mostly in black, mostly european models like Bentleys, BMWs or Mercedes. It was a gangster cliche, but europeans did know how to make a good car.

Going over to the lift, he pressed the button which would take him to the floor where Ling Po, the Vanguard would be. When the lift opened he walked into the bustling office. To the untrained eye it looked just like a normal office, with desks, telephones, computers, paperwork and shitty office chairs. Normal businesses would be going about their day to day task of making money. A triad organisation was no different really, except they employed triads to staff the office, the triads worked to make as much profit for their Dragon Head as possible.

He Cheng was heading over to the Vanguard to report on the betting shops he was in charge of, he scrutinised payments, liaising with the people behind the scenes about weapons, which were frequently stolen from the docks and then sold on to anyone who paid their price. The triads weren’t picky on who they sold the weapons too, as long as they made a profit then it mattered not if the guns ended up in the hands of the wrong people.

That was how Cheng was caught by Detective Sergeant Qiu, his involvement in the trafficking of weapons in Bejing. When he stood in that crowded room that day the police stormed in, weapons raised, he remembered putting his hands up and thinking ‘Fuck, will Uncle get me out of this?’ Then Qiu took him away and gave him an offer he literally couldn’t refuse.

Cheng went over to the Vanguard and reported on his weekly take, and he stood chatting with the man for a little while, before saying goodbye. He made the decision to go over to the Dragon Head’s office and knocked on the door.

“Wait.” His Uncle’s voice travelled through the thick wooden door.

Cheng went up to the door and stood as close as he could to try and hear what was going on inside. There were murmuring voices, it felt like an eternity before the door opened and man with a light grey hoodie pulled up over his head walked past him, he was tall and rangy, but that was about all He Cheng got because the man swiftly walked away and went straight out of the office, obviously heading out to the lifts.

“Come.” The Head’s voice was now clearly audible with the door open.

“Head.” He Cheng walked into the office and when he saw his Uncle across the room sitting behind his desk, he had to physically restrain himself from flying over there and beating the shit out of him.

“Ah Cheng, what can I do for you?” Mr Jian sat back in his chair and waved Cheng over to his desk. Was that the desk his smashed He Tian’s face off? Fucking bastard.

“I wanted to let you know personally that I got He Tian into the juvenile prison reform centre, as per your request. We will be going today, as soon as Tian finishes school.” Cheng respectfully stood at attention in front of the Dragon Head, he was the picture of calmness. Qiu would be proud of him.

“Good. You are not to accompany him in when he speaks with them okay?” Mr Jian looked up sharply, and his gaze was heavy with menace.

“Why?” He Cheng had never once questioned his Uncle’s word, he had followed him loyally since the moment he began working for the man. Today he couldn’t stop the word from flying from his mouth.

“Do you fucking question your Uncle?” Mr Jian banged his big fist down on the table, the big fist he used to beat his twelve year old brother with. Cheng prayed for calm.

“No Uncle, I just thought I could aid him with his enquires, if we both interview them, it would be more efficient, quicker.” Cheng bowed respectfully.

“No. He Tian does this on his own, he must be the one who speaks with them, the matter is personal. Thank you for getting him in, I was growing tired of him pissing about. Where is your brother? He has not been seen for a whole week, Wang Zhan was looking for him for work.” His Uncle stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of Cheng. Tian and Cheng were both tall and his Uncle stood as tall as them, his aura was always fiercely proud.

“I haven’t seen him. I know he started his third year of high school this Monday, he must be caught up in studying and girls, you known Tian he is a magnet for females.” Cheng decided to help Tian’s cause by planting the story of him being out carousing with girls, rather than being at home in his Uncle’s apartment.

“Hmm. Tell him he needs to come to the office one he’s done speaking with the prisoners. You can go now.” Mr Jian went back to sitting at his desk and waved He Cheng away imperiously.

“Head.” Cheng bowed and left the room, shutting the heavy door behind him. His fingers gripped the handle hard until his knuckles turned white. Being calm and thinking clearly under pressure was harder than he thought it was going to be. If he was going to speak to his Uncle again, he might need to rethink his approach, because as it stands he wanted to reach for the gun in his shoulder holster and go back in there and blow his shit of an Uncle’s mother fucking brains out.


	4. Fucking Frustrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheng and Tian head over to the prison and are confronted with a situation they never factored in their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter is crap, I'm not really happy with it, but it will do! I promise I will return to the normal porn next chapter ;) Wow its getting so serious now!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> x

He Tian waited impatiently at the school gate for his big brother to arrive, the late afternoon was starting to get a chill in the air, autumn was well and truly here. The majority of his time had been spent head down working his ass off, but he had also been restless to get the day over and done with so he could get over to the reform centre and finally resolve all this bad blood with his Uncle.

Tian had already text Mo Guan Shan to say that he would be unavailable for the rest of the day/evening, and he had received a curt “Fine” back from his prickly boyfriend. He Tian never knew what to interpret from this one word, Momo often sent this word and it normally made his imagination go wild as to what it actually meant. Did he mean ‘Yeah its fine, you’re busy speak later.’ or ‘Well fine you mother fucker, go throw yourself off a tall build!’ or ‘Fine. I don’t give a fuck either way.’ or ‘It’s fine, I can’t fucking deal with you right now.’ The possibilities were literally endless.

Tian took it to mean ‘Well you’ve got to go and do the shit you have to do, I’m fine with whatever you decide to do’, that was what Mo Guan Shan meant right?

He Cheng finally pulled up outside Tian’s school and the window smoothing went down to reveal his brother’s pissed off face. Who spit in his green tea this afternoon? He jogged over and quickly got inside.

“Hey, I appreciate you getting me in, brother.” He Tian got into the expensive black leather seat and clicked his seatbelt on.

“It’s fine.” He Cheng looked distracted as hell, he pulled away immediately, it would seem he was as impatient to get this over with as him.

He Tian arched an eyebrow at his older brother, not him as well?

“You look rested. Is it working out being at Qiu’s?” Cheng seemed to shake himself out of his stupor and he finally looked over at He Tian. His gaze quickly ran over his younger brother’s bruised features and broken wrist and his lips thinned with anger again.

“He’s cool, I like him. He’s kind of mysterious, but he’s taking good care of me.” He Tian stuffed his bag down by his feet and stretched his legs out, the seat was quite far back already, like tall guys were used to sitting there.

“Yeah, he is cool.” For a policeman. Cheng didn’t know what his mafia family would do to him, if they knew he was sleeping with the enemy. His Uncle alone would be murderously furious, he would probably be shot instantly if anyone ever found out.

Qiu was the same, his superiors would probably suspend him without pay and strip him of his sergeant rank which he told Cheng he worked his ass off to get. They had both risked a lot to be together and as much as he would like to talk to his brother about how much he admired Qiu, how happy he made him and how fucking hot he was, Cheng was sworn to secrecy. No one could ever know about them.

“What’s wrong you seem pissed?” Tian was looking out of his window, they were currently at a stand still on a busy road and when he looked at the car across from him there was a little girl in the back of the car, she was waving at He Tian blowing him kisses. She looked about five or six. Tian grinned and waved back at her, blowing kisses too. When he looked back around, his brother was giving him a strange look.

“It’s nothing, I just had a run in with our fucking Uncle today.” Cheng fists tightened on the steering wheel like he wanted to punch something. Yeah his Uncle had that effect on him too.

He Tian grew quiet at the mention of his Boss.

“Are you okay, did he say anything?” He Tian had been under constant high levels of stress the whole time he had been under his Uncle’s wing. Although they never had a strong relationship he always thought about Cheng. Would he ever be subjected to similar treatment as Tian? Would his brother ever find out what their Uncle had done to him historically?

“No. I just told him I was taking you to the juvenile reform place today. He was odd, said I wasn’t allowed to go in with you. I’m not allowed to aid you interviewing the people you’re trying to pin down. He said you were to do it alone and then report back to him immediately at the office.” Cheng was making good progress through the traffic toward their destination.

He Tian looked apprehensive. He didn’t think he could go into his Uncle’s office alone again, what if something happened? He didn’t think he could stand it.

“Tian? You’ll be alright, I’m going to wait outside his office door for you. He might not do anything if he knows I’m outside.” Cheng had this look which Tian hadn’t seen on his face since they were younger, back when his big brother protected him with his life.

“Cheng…” 

“I mean it Tian, it stops now, he never lifts a hand to you again.” Cheng looked over at him with sincerity in his eyes.

“Okay brother.” Tian nodded, he wanted to believe that Cheng could stop the abuse, he really wanted to believe, but it was hard. He Tian was still apprehensive at the thought of going into his Uncle’s office. He had so many bad memories there.

“We are here, my contact is called Xu Min Yang, I’ll come with you as far as the door, then he will have to take you into the visiting area. He will tell you how long you have with them.”

“Will I see them separately?” They got out of the car and walked over to the reception area of the reform centre, it was a big grey imposing building, Tian could see there was a checkpoint where they were searching people entering.

“Yeah. Get in get what you need and get out, this is dangerous stuff.” Cheng caught the attention of a guard who was searching a lady and nodded.

“Shit. Here.” Tian whipped out his small blade concealed in his belt and gave it to Cheng, who pocketed it quickly.

“Stupid.” He brother shook his head and pushed him forwards.

At the entrance they were met by a nervous looking middle aged man, his hair was thinning and his face had deep lines probably brought on by stress. He looked unhappy to see He Cheng.

“Quickly, I’ll get you in, if my supervisor finds out I’m doing this for you, I’ll lose my job.” The man was sweating at the sight of the big imposing triad. He waved them over and began searching He Tian.

“Then we will just have to harvest your organs for money to pay off your debt.” He Cheng’s voice was cold. “Just get him in to see those boys and I will think about taking a tiny bit of the interest off your loan.” The man’s eyes lit up.

“Yes, I will do my best. This way sir.” The man respectfully waved He Tian forward into the prison.

He Tian looked around he had never been inside a prison before, he hoped this would be his last and only visit. As he walked along behind the anxious guard someone bumped into him walking the other way, the visiting period must be in full swing because there were lots of people coming and going. Tian looked over his shoulder to see who had bumped into him and saw only the back of a guy wearing a light grey hoodie. Asshole never even said sorry, dick.

The guard guided him over to a free booth and told him to wait while he went over to another guard to see if the prisoners were ready.

Tian sat waiting looking around the room there were a lot of crying mothers and fathers who were obviously shamed by their sons being in a juvenile reform centre. It was a huge dishonour to the family name.

The guard was chatting animatedly and waving his arms about, and Tian was starting to get a bad feeling in his chest.

“Umm I don’t know what to say, the prisoners have already been visited today, and they are only allowed one visit per day.” The guard looked ill like He Tian was going to cut him down then and there.

“What the fuck are you talking about? No one else was here to visit them, you were supposed to arrange the visit for a day their families were not present!” Tian tone was curt and dangerous, he had to go back to his Uncle with answers dammit!

“I don’t know what else I can tell you, they have already been sent back to their cells.” The man wrung his hands.

“Get them back right now, or this is not going to go well for you or your family.” Tian stood close to the guard and whispered his threat in the trembling guards ear.

“I can get you in tomorrow!” The guard shook his head, was he scared they would hurt his family? Well he should be after this fuck up!

“Do you think I’ve got fucking time to waste on this shit?” He Cheng might not be able to take hime tomorrow, he didn’t have his mobile to contact Cheng either, because he had to leave it behind with his personal effects.

“I can’t bring them back, the warden’s rules are one visit, that’s it.” The guard was visibly trembling now.

“Go and check who visited them, now.” He Tian sat back down and crossed his arms, the picture of a pissed off triad.

“Yes, I will go right now, wait, please wait, I can find out…please wait.” The man dashed off towards a computer and yanked a file out of the hands of another guard. He typed on the keyboard and furious flipped through the pages in the file. His face was a picture of panic.

He walked back over to He Tian and his throat bobbed.

“The person visited all three people you wanted to see, he saw them for ten minutes per prisoner and the name registered was He Tian.” The guard showed him the folder with the neatly printed characters for his name.

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

“Get me back in tomorrow same time, and there better be no more fuck ups or Cheng will be after your liver.” He Tian got up and stormed out, he quickly grabbed his shit and strode out of the door, furious with the stupid guard. What was he going to tell his Uncle now? He made his way over to his brother’s car and slammed the door as he got in.

“Tian? Why are you back so soon? Did they cough up so suddenly? Wow impressive.” He Cheng had a surprised look on his face as he started the car.

“No, something happened. Somebody else had already visited them. They’re only allowed one visit. Someone fucked up, the guard brought the visitors book over and the person who visited was called ‘He Tian’.” Tian angrily clicked his belt on, then instantly anxiety washed over him, what was he going to do? He had to go and tell his Uncle that someone was fucking with them.

“What?!” Cheng’s head swung around and his mouth dropped open.

“Yeah, that was my reaction. I now have to go back tomorrow, can you take me? Shit I am going to have to go to the office and tell uncle.” He Tian wanted to go back to Qiu’s house so badly.

“It’s okay, I said I will come with you, I will bring you back tomorrow. We will sort it out.” Cheng turned the car back toward the city and their Uncle’s office.

===============================

“Xixi kiss me!” Jian Yi shoved Zhan Zheng Xi down a dark bank, laughing when Xi cursed at him as they rolled and rolled until they ended up at the bottom near the river walk. They had just walked to the convenience store for snacks after studying for a few hours, his mom was at home so that meant no naughty stuff at all.

“You idiot, I’m all dirty.” Zhan Xi, who ended up on top, leaned down and stopped a hairs breath away from his boyfriend’s luscious, parted lips.

“Hmm come on its late, no on is around.” Jian Yi leaned up until their lips pressed softly together.

Zhan Xi groaned against Yi’s lips, his restraint was feeble when it came to Jian Yi. Zhan Xi decided to shut his boyfriend up the only way he knew how, he stuck his tongue out and licked Yi’s bottom lip before slipping it inside to play, sealing their lips in a hot wet kiss.

“Mmm.” Jian Yi was incoherent as Xi kissed him passionately.

“You’re going to get us caught, keep your voice down perverted Yi, you’re such a exhibitionist.” Zhan Xi’s hands crept down to Yi’s ass and squeezed before pressing and sliding against his lover’s hips.

“Nobody is watching I promise, come on one more kiss? My mom is home so we can’t…..” Jian Yi grew distracted again when Xi locked their lips together again, this time the kiss was long and languid. When Xi pulled away Yi was panting and they were half hard already.

“You’re a bad influence.” Zhan Xi shook his head trying to look stern, but he failed when a lecherous grin stretched his mouth.

“No, I’m not, you just have no will power when it comes to me.” Jian Yi’s beautiful smile stretched his mouth, and his face was serene as he pulled Xixi’s hard on more flush against his own.

“That is true.” Xi didn’t deny it at all. “Now shut up, we have 5 minutes to make out, then I have to go home or my mom is gonna kill me.” The boys got back to more kissing, forgetting their surroundings, they felt like they were the only ones in the world.

Looking from a distance was a solitary male who watched the pair for a few minutes with an amused smile, then he turned and walked away, pulling down the hood of his light grey hoodie, he got out his phone and dialled a number.

“Yes.” A low male voice sounded in his head phones.

“Its done, I will move on to the next.” The man lit a cigarette and hissed out a breath in the cool night air.  
“Good work.” The call ended and the stranger walked away without the lovers tangled together even noticing him.


	5. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from shit to shit and He Tian knows Mo Guan Shan will be there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still suck at chapter summaries! Anyone wanna give me a lesson? Lol. 
> 
> Anyhoo yes another chapter, but I can't stop! It's flowing from my head, so I MUST keep typing! *Author: dried husk in the corner*.
> 
> I am thinking of doing a re-write for The Downfall of Zhan Zheng Xi and the beginning of Perseverance vs Hostility. When I started TDZZX it was supposed to stoke my 'how many different sexy scenarios can Jian Yi and Zhan Xixi get into?' fetish. Which it did, until about midway through then I started thinking about a story and it grew to life in TDZZX. I fell in love with TianShan, so I decided to take the plunge and expand their story. Again its starts more porn than plot, but that also turned into something much more complex.
> 
> When I started TDZZX its was my first fanfic, so when I read it back it seems so rubbish! LOL I want to make it better, and make the start of PvH more engaging. I think maybe I lose a lot of readers if they think its all porn with no substance, because my stories do have lots of substance now! Umm I think...?
> 
> Well its a thought!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later.
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> x

He Tian was tense as the lift made its way up to the floor where the Dragon Head’s office was, He Cheng stood next to him in solidarity. His brother had really come through for him, and he was starting to rely on him more now, which felt weird after years of being distant with each other.

“I’m going over now.” He Tian’s vague mask was in place, he didn’t want the people in this office to see his apprehension.

“I will take you to Qiu’s once you’re done.” Cheng whispered this once they started across the office. Several people stopped the brothers to shoot the shit and asked where they had been, they both waved them off with vague comments and once the obligatory back slapping had run its course, they were free.

He Tian went over to the door and knocked, waiting for permission to go inside.

“Enter.” His Uncle’s voice made his stomach squeeze tightly.

“Uncle, I come bearing bad news.” Tian figured he may as well get straight to the point, no sense in prolonging his punishment, so he strode to the desk and stood to attention in front of his Uncle’s desk.

“Nephew, tell me.” His Uncle stood up and came around the desk and sat on it, his arms crossed in a relaxed position, was he trying to appear nonthreatening? He was failing.

“Someone had already visited the prisoners when I arrived and they used my name to get in to see them. The prisoners are only allowed one visit, so I was unable to speak with them.” He Tian met his uncle’s gaze bravely, he didn’t want his Boss to see anything on his face which reflected his inner turmoil.

Mr Jian was silent for the longest time, Tian could see a varied range of expressions moving across his face. They were all different stages of anger. Ranging from angry disbelief all the way up to pure rage. All of these emotions were quickly centred on him when his Uncle finally looked him in the eye.

“You lazy shit! This is all your fault because you were dragging your heels pissing about and this has happened. Now I still don’t know who planned the rape of my boy! I need justice and you’re fucking about with females. I guess you’re just a mongrel mutt after all. The apple never falls far from the tree, does it nephew? I should kill you for this.” His uncle could always move so silently, quickly and viciously. Before He Tian had time to draw in a breath, his Uncle had him by the throat and was squeezing tight enough to make him gag and cough. The noise wasn’t loud enough to make its way through the thick door and to Cheng.

“Why do you always make me do this Tian? You make me so fucking furious all the time, sometimes I want to just grab this throat, squeeze and keep squeezing until your face purples as you gasp futilely for air. Then you would be dead, what a sight it would be.” Mr Jian’s crazy handsome face was close to his and he watched Tian struggle to draw a breath. 

Didn’t his Uncle realise he was actually choking him? Was he fantasising about it in his sick fuck mind and not knowing he was strangling He Tian in real life? Psychotic bastard!

He Tian tried to speak, tried to say that he was going back tomorrow, but his uncle’s grip wouldn’t loosen. No, no fucking way!

Suddenly he was released and he managed to gasp out what he’d being trying to tell his crazy Boss.

“I’m….cough….going back…cough.……tomorrow.” He Tian gasped and held his neck, it burned and his throat struggled to open back up again after being pressed on so hard. He drew in greedy breaths after a while.

“Good. Get out. Keep disappointing me nephew and see how that works out for you.” His Uncle’s cold voice followed him across the room. Tian straightened his shirt collar and adjusted the collar of his school jacket to hide the finger marks, then he tried to gather himself together before he opened the door to Cheng.

“Where are your manners boy?” Mr Jian sat back down at his desk and arched an eyebrow at his recovering nephew.

“Head.” Tian bowed respectfully and opened the door to find a worried Cheng standing right there.

“What…happened?” He Cheng followed behind him as they hurriedly exited the office, many face watched as they made their progress across.

“Nothing. Lets go, can you take me to Mo Guan Shan’s? I want to stay with him tonight.” He Tian fished out his phone and fired a text to Mo.

HE TIAN: Can I come stay at yours tonight?

Momo: I thought you were busy?

HE TIAN: Can I come now?

Momo: Hey if you want sure, my mom is out with her friends tonight.

HE TIAN: See you soon.

===========================

When Cheng pulled up outside of Mo Guan Shan’s building, his younger brother got out of the car and went around to the drivers side door. He leaned in and finally spoke, the drive from the office to Mo Guan Shan’s had been stilted and awkwardly silent. Cheng guessed his brother was feeling deflated that he wasn’t able to get his job done for their demanding Boss.

“Thank you for coming with me today, I can’t believe we have to go back, fuck this shit. Anyway, see you tomorrow.” He Tian voice was husky and he lingered like he wanted to say more.

“Okay.” Cheng tentatively, ever so slowly reached out his hand and placed it gently on the back of Tian’s coat covered neck, then he left it there for a few moments so they were connected. Although Tian flinched, he stayed still and Cheng felt relief that he wasn’t moving away from him any more. 

“See ya.” He Cheng watched as Tian strode away from his car toward his boyfriend’s building.

Once his brother was out of sight he opened his fingers and looked at the tiny listening device he had put under the collar of his brother’s school jacket. He Cheng had hidden it there when he held Tian’s coat whilst he was being searched at the prison, it was a simple task to swap it from his own pocket to his brother’s coat.

Cheng would listen to it when he got back to Qiu’s.

========================================

He Tian knocked on Momo’s door and waited to be let in, he was so anxious he felt like he would burst if he didn’t get inside quick.

“Come in, asshole just saying you’re coming over, demanding shit..? You…Mmph.” Mo’s mouth was soon occupied when He Tian pushed him inside closing the door behind him, then they kissed all the way down the small hall to Shan’s bedroom. Once inside Tian threw his school bag in the corner.

“Shut up Momo and fuck me. Now.” He Tian unfastened his own trousers, shoving them down his legs and off. Next came the usual black boxers, leaving him in his shirt and school jacket.

Shan was momentarily startled by his words and stood there dumbfound for a little while, then he shook himself and ran over to his bedside cabinet and rifled around at the back for condoms and lube. Normally they didn’t bother with condoms, but Mo didn’t want them making a mess of his bed.

Throwing off his clothes until he was completely naked, Mo slipped a condom on his leaking cock, which had hardened immediately once Tian had uttered the words ‘Fuck me, now.’ He wasn’t letting this opportunity pass him by. When Shan tried to take He Tian into his arms so he could kiss him, the boy stepped back and shook his head.

“No foreplay, now Shan. I need a good fuck.” Was he doing this deliberately?! Mo was instantly caught up in the desperation in He Tian’s tone, the way his mouth was parted slightly because he was panting with lust? Fuuuccckk! Mo squeezed his shaft in his fist and pumped it up and down, desperate to get inside his boyfriend.

Mo spun Tian around and pushed him face down on the bed his ass up in the air, and the sight had Shan’s hands shaking as he shoved Tian’s shirt and jacket up that strong muscled back. Mo nearly groaned at the sight before him. He stroked those big muscles, then he leaned down and licked Tian’s taut lower back as his hands reached down to squeeze a thickly muscled inner thigh.

Reaching for the lube he covered his fingers and his cock thoroughly, then he set to stroking his fingers up and down the crack of Tian ass, insistently pressing forward until he was circling the tight pink furl there.

“No, just do it!” Mo had just about had enough of his boyfriend’s demands.

“I’m not fucking you without at least preparing you, you’ll tear. So just stay still and shut it.” Mo’s pissed off tone merged into a horny one as he pressed two fingers inside to the first knuckle, and shook his head when He Tian hissed in a breath.

“See? You need to stretch a little.” Mo groaned at how hot and tight Tian’s ass was, it had been such a long time since he last was inside, he wanted to be incased by that searing heat right now.

He Tian was on his elbows and his head hung down as Mo’s slick fingers got to work scissoring, stretching and wriggled around skilfully until Tian was groaning softly. Mo’s clever fingers found his prostate, he relentlessly circled it and stroked it firmly, making his boyfriend gasp. Shan had learned a thing or two over the years about He Tian’s body. Oh and he no longer sucked at sex.

“Fuck, aah more deeper, I need more.” He Tian buried his head in his arms and impatiently waited while Mo stuffed another finger in his ass.

“I know! You’re fucking back onto my fingers it’s so frigging hot, so I guess that means you wants this…?” Mo whipped his fingers away and grabbed his painful hard cock, rubbing it teasingly over the muscled cheeks, then between Tian’s ass cheeks.

“Fuck yes, just do it.” He Tian’s desperate tone pushed Mo over the edge of reason.

Mo Guan Shan gripped his hard on and fed it between He Tian’s cheeks until the head pressed incessantly against the tight ring. He wanted into that heaven now, if that’s what He Tian wanted then who was he to deny them? Pressing forward slowly, slowly, incrementally he gasped out a breath when Tian’s hole swallowed the head and pulled him past the restrictive inner ring. His hands massaged Tian’s lower back as he adjusted to the invasion. Mo knew exactly how it felt to be filled to the brim with dick.

“Man! You’re eating me up hmm.” Shan moaned as he shoved further inside until he was all the way in, looking down he licked his lips at the sight of the thick base of his hard shaft splitting Tian’s hole wide open. Mo bit his lip as his cock throbbed, as if to remind him he wasn’t moving at all.

Mo slowly and systematically started to ease his cock completely out of Tian and then stuffed the head back in, thrust it back and forth shallowly. Shan made sure he rubbed the ridged head and his shaft against the raised nub inside Tian. He wanted to make him come a shit ton, but Mo hadn’t forgotten the state of He Tian’s dick. So his aim was to give Tian an orgasm where he didn’t have to touch his boyfriend at all. He wanted to make Tian come just from his ass. Those were the best orgasms anyway, in his opinion.

“Aah Mo….” Tian’s voice was sounding more impassioned by the minute, was he feeling it? He was certainly clamping down on Shan’s shaft, Tian’s hole was getting tighter and tighter with each slow butt against his prostate.

“Sssh, just lie there and get fucked.” Mo started pumping his hips, shoving in hard and pulling out slower, the rhythm never wavered. It was making him crazy and he was so thankful that today his boyfriend was letting him take control for once.

Shan picked up the pace and soon his cock was shuttling smoothly within Tian, his boyfriend’s tight hole was wet and slick. Mo’s cock glided in and out with little restriction. The room was filled with the sound of wet flesh slapping together, moans and groans from both boys growing in crescendo. 

“Yes, I’m gonna…don’t stop!” Tian’s hips started backing into Mo’s thrusts, and his fingers fisted in the bunched up sheets. They were both covered in sweat by now, and Shan’s fingers struggled to grip onto He Tian’s damp hip bones.

“I’m not gonna stop you bossy shit! AAH don’t squeeze me so tightly!” Mo leaned down heavily so his shaft rubbed Tian’s prostate continuously. He was seconds away from coming, he need Tian to come!

“Mo Guan Shan!” He Tian started to tremble, his thighs shook and he cried out as an orgasm washed over him. Mo could feel the ripples inside Tian’s ass and he cursed as his hips stuttered in response, his boyfriend was wringing the life out of him!

“Yes! Fuck, yes coming!” Shan swore as he came in his condom in big hot spurts, each one making his balls squeeze and his shaft throb as he dumped his load in Tian’s loving embrace. Gasping he collapsed on He Tian’s broad back kissing the damp flesh there, panting he tried to catch his breath. Reaching between He Tian’s legs he felt around on the sheet and on the tip of his lover’s dick and there was no come. Yes! He did it, he made Tian come without having to touch his still sore dick.

Mo pulled out and yanked off his very full condom, tying it in a knot, he threw it towards his waste paper bin. With a satisfied groan he collapsed next to He Tian and turned his boyfriend on his side so he cold finally see his face.

Mo Guan Shan’s face fell when he noticed red marks on He Tian’s neck. Reaching over he gently shoved the collar aside and there were some obvious finger marks where someone had tried to throttle Tian.

“He Tian….” Normally historically he would have shouted and ranted and called his boyfriend a piece of shit gangster, but he hurt inside when he looked closer at the marks. Mo pulled Tian into his arms and just held him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently on holiday in Scotland and will be updating infrequently for the next week. Sorry!


	6. Recruitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qiu listens to the audio file from He Tian's visit to the prison and with Mr Jian, it spurs him into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm back refreshed from my trip to Scotland, walks in the fresh air with my labrador, it was very relaxing! You would think I would come back from my break full of inspiration and creativity? Eh fuck no! I have sat at my laptop for three days in a row and stared at a blank page. Nothing.
> 
> Through sheer determination I soldiered my way through this chapter and I haven't had time to edit it, so I will check it later, but here it is. FINALLY.
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> xx

Qiu stood at attention in front of his superior, which felt strange in his undercover ‘uniform’ of slate grey trousers and a tight black T-shirt. His holster and weapon were left safely at home in his gun safe, you can never be too careful with a teenager living in the same house as you. Accidents tragically did happen to children who fooled around with weapons, although He Tian was infinitely better trained than your average teenager, he could handle many weapons and was highly proficient in martial arts. Still better to be cautious.

“Sir, you have to move the operation forward.” Qiu tried to remain calm, but it felt like he was repeating himself over and over and over. His concern for He Tian’s safety was growing. Qiu was, at the end of the day, a police office sworn to protect people from evil shits like Mr Jian and he was failing.

“Detective Sergeant Qiu you know we need more before we can conclude your undercover operation. We are so close, just a few more legalities to be put into place. There is still an issue with the warrants, the previous judge miraculously went missing right before the warrants were signed to search all businesses and Mr Jian’s Bejing residence. We have hit so may obstacles with dirty police officers and officials, it has slowed progress down considerably.” His Inspector looked harassed, they had been ‘talking’ for half an hour now.

“Sir I know in your heart you’re a good man, you have to consider the life of this boy! I fear his Uncle will either ramp up his sexual abuse or another assault will end in his murder.” Qiu had told He Cheng to go shower when he got back from escorting He Tian to prison. Once Cheng had told him about him planting the device on his brother, he knew he had to listen to that recording immediately. Making sure Cheng was busy, he slipped out of the house, drove to the precinct he used as his base and ran to a room where he could listen to the recording alone.

The first half of the audio was interesting. Why had someone with He Tian’s name attended the prison and spoken with the prisoners first? It was fucking suspicious. 

Cheng and He Tian threatening the guard and his family was like water off a ducks back. Qiu had learned to be indifferent when it came to the crimes which occurred around him. As his inspector told him in the beginning ‘you will see so much that will go against everything you trained for. You will witness horrible crimes and be able to do nothing about them. You have to stay focused on the bigger fish, the bigger crimes. If we get him, all of the injustice you witnessed will be vindicated.’

Had that made him cold? Perhaps.

The second half of the recording was far more disturbing, it was incredibly hard listening to the desperate gasps of breath, the struggle for life as He Tian was choked. Mr Jian’s voice sounded like what he was doing to his nephew was arousing him, disgusting fuck. “Why do you always make me do this Tian? You make me so fucking furious all the time, sometimes I want to just grab this throat, squeeze and keep squeezing until your face purples as you gasp futilely for air. Then you would be dead, what a sight it would be.” Qiu put his head in his hands as he listened, he had managed to block out all of the bad shit around him for years, but this kid was becoming someone he couldn't ignore.

“Sir, listen to this.” Qiu played the recording all the way through and waited for his Inspector to speak.

“Fuck, he’s a pawn in this whole operation, why are you so concerned by it?” His superior looked at him like he had brought him some shitty piece of intel that was beneath his consideration.

“What?!” Qiu shouted at his superior disrespectfully.

“You know he’s just another triad, why is this different from any of the other criminals who’ve had violence doled out on them by the Dragon Head?” His Inspector got up and stood in front of him. 

“Sir this boy is closer to Mr Jian than we ever realised, closer than Cheng, Mr Jian speaks freely in front of him.” Qiu knew without a doubt that they needed He Tian for this case to conclude satisfactorily. 

“It is the first time I’ve heard him speak so candidly, normally he talks in code and subterfuge. Hmm, now if you could flip this He Tian, then the audio would be so much more useful if he was a key witness in this case.” His superior started to nod in agreement, making Qiu release the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding.

“I will do my best sir, but you have to promise me you will get those warrants asap, he won’t be much of a witness if he’s fucking dead. Sir.” The last word was said with a sneer, he was quickly growing tired of this shit. His superior needed this big case to go successfully, so it would look good on future promotions. Luckily his ambition kept him straight.

“Detective Sergeant Qiu, watch your tone. Now get out and go get my witness.” The man waved him off and sat back down behind his desk.

Qiu slipped by the records room briefly then drove back to his little undercover house and parked around the back as usual. When he walked in the back door, he clocked He Cheng immediately sitting on the sofa, a towel around his neck, beers on the table in front of him.

“Hey” Qiu nodded and slipped off his shoes tiredly.

“Why did you take the bug, I wanted to listen to it?” Cheng stood and walked over to Qiu, waiting for an explanation.

“It was necessary I get it to my Inspector as soon as possible. Sit down I need to talk to you about something.” Qiu sat on the tatty chair and Cheng resumed his recline on the sofa.

“What?” Cheng arched his eyebrow at the police officer.

“My boss wants to get He Tian on side as a witness, if I can do that this case will be over quicker. It’s better to wrap it up so we can nail that bastard and get your brother away from him entirely.” Qiu met the other man’s gaze not sure how he was going to take the news about his brother.

“What happened?” Clever gangster, he was already suspicious.

“Listen to this.” Qiu pulled up the audio file he saved to his phone.

Silence overtook the room as Qiu played the second half of the file.

“Aah!” Cheng’s choked voice sounded in the room. “Fuck, I was outside, I was fucking outside and he was being strangled. I’m still failing him Qiu.” Cheng’s fists clenched in his hair.

“Keep calm Cheng, I need you to think clearly about this, I need you to chill and use your brain for me. Where is He Tian right now?” Qiu reached over and put a reassuring hand on Cheng’s shoulder.

“Over at his boyfriend’s place, that Red Head. No wonder he didn’t want to come home.” He Cheng’s face looked in agony.

“We need to speak to him together and see if we can get him on the side of the police. We can’t delay, it has to be as soon as possible.” Qiu wanted He Tian officially under his wing now.

“Okay, okay, I’m not sure how he’s gonna take it, but I have a feeling he wants out as much as I do.” Cheng looked over at the man who saved his life, who was now going to save his brother’s life and he felt his heart squeeze.

“Good. Right, I need you to review this police report, it’s for the incident concerning Jian Yi. Look at it and see if you can see anything unusual or different. Sometimes a fresh perspective is better in these cases.” Qiu handed his informant the document and sat back waiting for him to read it, pleased Cheng was on board with his brother knowing about the police operation. Now he had to ask He Tian to go undercover, whether his older brother fucking hated him for it or not.

“Okay.” Cheng tried to focus on the report. “The cops who dealt with the three boys here, they’re not the ones on our payroll.” Cheng pointed at the paper where the names of the ‘officers in charge’ were listed.

“What?” Qiu stood and walked over, so he could look over Cheng’s shoulder at the report too.

“The officers named here are people not affiliated with us. If some clueless fuck decided to do something to a member of our organisation, then we have police who owe us, who allow us to get in to intimidate them or their families into keeping quiet. Or we punish them in our own way.” Cheng left it at that, he knew Qiu would know what he meant.

“So these three boys who tried to rape Mr Jian’s son, were put safely into prison. No threats, no violence against them. I can’t imagine the dragon head of Bejing and Hong Kong being fucking happy that his son’s rapists were sitting pretty in prison, unpunished. Our justice system is all about reform and rehabilitation after all.” Qiu shook his head in sympathy. 

“My Uncle wanted He Tian to visit the prison to ask them who put them up to it?” Cheng handed Qiu the report back, this changed everything. His Uncle was an unforgiving man, he rarely allowed for mistakes and this was a huge one.

“Seems like it, somebody fucked up.” Qiu knew who is was before Cheng spoke.

“He Tian.” Cheng’s voice whisper was loud in the quiet room.

“He Tian. Fuck. Your brother is in more danger than I originally imagined. We need him now, so he can put your Uncle away.” Qiu got up and sat next to his partner.

“How?” Cheng leaned back against the sofa cushions, stress apparent on his tense face.

“He’s going to have to follow your Uncle’s orders and go along with anything he suggests, get as close to him as possible. If we can catch him directly attempting to arrange the murder of those boys using his triad connections, which I’m sure is his ultimate aim, then we’ve got him.” Qiu tapped his thigh and sighed when Cheng’s head rested wearily on it. He indulged in running his finger through the inky locks.

“It’s too dangerous, He Tian could be hurt or worse. You can’t ask him to do that Qiu.” Cheng shook his head and closed his eyes at the relaxing movement of Qiu’s fingers.

“We need him Cheng, and its out of your hands now, the choice is He Tian’s to make. I figure he will take after his dumb fuck triad brother and co-operate once I break him down.” Qiu fisted his hand in Cheng’s hair and pulled it back so his lover could meet his eyes.

“Stupid asshole.” Lifting a muscled arm Cheng put his palm behind Qiu’s big neck, and slowly tugged him closer and closer to his mouth. When their lips opened, he fit them together, swallowing Qiu’s groan.

Cheng’s eyes flew open when he heard footsteps approaching the back door. The sound of a key being shoved into the lock, and turning was loud in the room.

Qiu’s eyes met Cheng’s and when the door began to open Cheng swore quietly as he went to sit up and end up head butting Qiu under his hard pointy chin.

Qiu hissed out a breath when he viscously bit the shit out of his tongue.

Curses filled the room for a second, then they were tamped down again.  
When He Tian finally walked in the back door, both men were sitting side by side on the sofa, a safe neutral distance between them. Cheng was furiously rubbing his sore forehead and Qiu cupped his sore mouth. 

“What happened to you two?” He Tian’s voice was husky. He toed his shoes off and hung his jacket up on the coat hooks. He walked by the two men and headed towards his bedroom.

“Wait brother. I need to talk to you about something, come and sit down.” Cheng spoke first.


	7. Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo decides to prepare a plan c and He Tian is making dangerous choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so hot! Aah so sunny and hot and my laptop is burning my legs sigh. Anyhoo here is another chapter, the OX new updates got me on the edge of my seat!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> xx

Mo Guan Shan was leaning against the school wall, it wasn’t time for registration yet, but he had arrived early for the first time in the two years he had been going to High School and had been staring into space since. Mo looked at his messages again and opened the one from He Tian.

HE TIAN: Hey, I’m having a day off today, these marks look like shit.

Momo: Fine, I’ll tell them you’re sick.

HE TIAN: I owe you.

Momo: On second thoughts I’ll skip and come over to your new place to keep you company.

HE TIAN: You can’t, you promised your mom you would fucking attend school this year. Don’t piss her off.

Momo: You’re such a mama’s boy, which is weird because she’s my mom not yours.

HE TIAN: According to my father my mother was a faithless slut who he kicked out years ago. Don’t know what its like to be a mama’s boy.

Momo: Birds balls, you’re such a greek tragedy.

HE TIAN: Wow, have you been paying attention in history for once?

Momo: You’re a cock sometimes.

HE TIAN: I know, its an impressive cock, you should bow down at its magnificence.

Momo: Yeah been there, done that, got the t-shirt.…

HE TIAN: Go to school. FaceTime me later?

Momo: Okay, I’m sorry my mom came home early last night, she’s just worried about you, that’s why she told you to go home and rest.

HE TIAN: I know, your mom is basically my mom, or will be as soon as we can fuck off from here and go and get married somewhere.

Momo: Married huh?

HE TIAN: I think I have mentioned on numerous occasions that you would make a good wife Momo.

Momo: I would make a good husband.

HE TIAN: I think we can both be husbands, that how gay marriage works, haven’t you heard?

Momo: Fuck off Tian, go and rest.

HE TIAN: Bye, husband.

Mo Guan Shan reread the words over and over, but he still couldn’t match up the usually sarcastic Tian in the text, from the clearly fucked up Tian from last night. It was like his boyfriend was bipolar.

“Hey! Mo Guan Shan! Hey! Hey you fucking prick! I’m calling your name!” Jian Yi waved a hand in front of Mo’s vacant face. 

“Stop it, I hear you, don’t be annoying so early in the morning! Asshole.” Mo pushed away Jian Yi’s hand and looked around for Zhan Zheng Xi. “No Zhan Xi this morning?”

“Nope, he’s got something on, I’m bored though.” Jian Yi pouted in the most adorable way.

“So I’m the one stuck with you today? Great.” Mo shoved past the tall boy, who honestly looked more and more like a european catwalk model by the second. Had he grown again? Mo really needed to up his milk intake.

“No He Tian this morning?” Unfortunately Jian Yi fell into step with him and proceeded to wave at everyone he knew, which was many.

“No, he’s sick.” Mo walked through the gates and sat on one of the benches near the school entrance waiting for it to open, was this what it was like being a loser geek? Ready to enter before the bell had even rung? How the mighty have fallen.

“Again? Is he okay Guan Shan? There’s something up, you two are being secretive.” Jian Yi was unfailingly nosy, he had never changed in the time Mo had known him.

“It’s He Tian, he will talk to you when he wants to talk. Which might be never.” Mo grimaced when Jian Yi sat next to him.

“Hmm, is he injured again?” Jian Yi had this uncanny knack of looking right into your soul, so straight forwardly, a lesser man would squirm under his direct gaze. Mo was used to He Tian, so he was okay with meeting Jian Yi’s enquiring look.

“What?” Mo looked at the blond haired boy.

“Talk to me Mo Guan Shan, we have hardly anyone who we can talk to about this shit, and I’m one of those people you can trust, because I owe He Tian, he’s a good friend to me.” Jian Yi smiled then “And so are you, whether you like it or not.” Yi poked him in the arm hard.

“Shit, I don’t know its frustrating, I thought he was gonna be safe, but now? I don’t know anymore.” Mo heaved out a huge sigh and plucked some grass, growing along the path, and twirled it in his fingertips.

“Is there anything I can do?” Jian Yi was a good friend, that would never change.

“Not unless you know an assassin?” Mo grumbled under his breath.

“Erm, you do you remember who my mom is, right?” Jian grin was evil.

“Yeah….I don’t know if I feel comfortable making your mom murder someone.” Mo Guan Shan rolled his eyes.

“Stupid, she has people who do that for her.” Jian Yi puffed out his chest, trying to look hard.

“Uh huh. She’s pretty scary your mom, I wouldn’t be surprised if she could do it.” Mo shivered at the thought of the imposing Mrs Jian.

“Hey!” The blond haired boy punched him in the arm, then immediately put his hands up when Mo raised his fist threateningly.

“So who can we hire then?” Mo Guan Shan said it jokingly, but in the back of his mind he was serious.

“If I told you that, then I would have to kill you.” Jian Yi nudged him and winked hugely, the movement was exaggerated to the extreme.

“You sound too much like He Tian. You’re full of shit, but seriously will she help Tian if there’s no one else?” Mo Guan Shan figured that it might be useful to have a Plan C to fall back on when shit went sideways.

“My mom loves He Tian, she thinks he’s smart and an angel.” Jian Yi scowled, his expression showed his obvious disgust for the tall, back haired boy’s ability to charm the mom’s of their little group.

“I don’t know a mom who doesn’t love He Tian, that smarmy asshole charms his way everywhere he goes.” Mo’s expression now matched Jian Yi’s.

“Why do you need my mom’s help Guan Shan?” Had he mentioned that Jian Yi was a nosy bastard?

“I can’t say right now, but if the shit hits the fan I promise we will tell you guys as much as we can.” Which might not be much if they had to leave or run away.

“Okkkaay.” Jian Yi sounded put out that he was still in the dark, but Mo did feel relieved knowing that he had Mrs Jian to turn to if Tian needed an out. Around them the school entrance area had filled up with sleepy looking students. Mo figured it was time to go to registration. There wasn’t much else he could do, he felt inadequate.

=============================================

Last night when he got back from Mo Guan Shan’s, he noticed his brother was acting weird….

Firstly He Cheng stopped him as he was going to his room because he wanted to ‘talk’.

“Wait brother. I need to talk to you about something, come and sit down.” Cheng looked spooked as he waved Tian over, which was eerie because his brother didn’t do spooked.

He Tian sat in the old chair across from Qiu and Cheng who were on the sofa. He waited and waited and waited. There were lots of long looks between the two older men.

“Ah Shit, this is harder than I thought.” Cheng swore juicily and looked at his younger brother, then back at Qiu. His eyes telegraphed ‘help’.

“Want me to tell him?” Qiu’s low voice sounded calm in the quiet room.

“No, he’s my brother. He needs to hear this from me.” Cheng drew in a fortifying breath.

“Is this anything to do with the fact that you two are too loud when you fuck?” He Tian wanted to laugh his ass off at the look on his brother’s face.

Both men gaped at him like he’d grown an extra head.

“You know you really need to be patient before you pounce on each other. I’m not a four year old who slumbers deeply, I’m a criminal who spent the last three weeks sleeping with an ear always alert, because my evil Uncle decided he was going to fucking touch me. FYI I sleep lightly so that the next person who tries anything like that, I can cut off their hand.” He Tian yawned suddenly, what a long fucking day. As much as he wanted to stay here and rip the piss out of his older brother, his bed was calling him.

Each guy’s face showed equally stupid expressions. Oh man this was almost too good.

“I guess I better invest in some ear plugs. Goodnight.” He Tian snickered the whole way down the corridor toward his room. Shaking his head he threw off his clothes and climbed into bed, his body delightfully sore. Fucking Mo was a genius with his hands and cock after all.

Tian slept through until his alarm woke him up, flipping it off he stretched gingerly and pulled on shorts. Scratching his abs absently he grabbed his bathroom stuff and headed out his bedroom door toward the living area.

He ground to a halt when he spotted Cheng and Qiu sitting on the sofa, STILL?!

“Have you guys been frozen with shock this whole time? I’m using the shower first, no funny business while I’m gone okay? You know I find that a gag can do wonders…..” He Tian smirked, turned and entered Qiu’s tiny bathroom. His shoulders shook with silent laughter, shit this was too funny. His brother was gay? What the fuck was all that homo shit he banged on about over the last three years?

Using the toilet, he showered quickly then brushed his teeth. Slinging a towel around his hips, he sauntered out towelling his hair dry.

“He Tian sit down, I need to talk to you.” Was his brother stuck in a deja vu day?

“You really don’t need to, I heard you…..loud and clear.” Tian shook his head as he remembered their loud ‘sssh be quiet, oh god your mouth’ shit.

“Just sit down dammit Tian, ahh such a pain in the ass!” He Cheng was starting to get pissed. Awesome.

“Oh fuck, I want to go there, but I’m not going to.” He Tian coughed into his fist to hide his snort as he stood in front of his brother.

“I’m gonna kill you!” He Cheng shoved his younger brother away from him

“Like to see you try.” He Tian sneered at his brother, butting his forehead against his sibling’s hard. It wouldn’t be the first time they had went for each others throat.

“Enough! I’m gonna kick both your asses if you down stop this childish bullshit, you’re giving me a headache! Fucking brothers.” Qiu shouted at the two identical men and shoved one down at either end of the sofa.

“He Tian, shut the fuck up and listen to me. I’m a Detective Sergeant with the Bejing Organised Crime Unit and I want you to work with me and your brother to bring down your Uncle once and for all.” He Cheng figured his lover was good at getting to the point.

It was He Tian’s turn to look amazed.

“You’re a fucking snitch?” Tian’s gaze turned to He Cheng, aggression bled from every pore. He looked around, was he searching for weapons? Too bad, no weapons here boy.

“That’s our Uncle’s poisonous voice right there, he’s an evil bastard who deserves nothing less than life or execution for everything he did to you, to us…” Cheng met his younger brother’s angry look with one that was identical.

“Is this a joke?” He Tian laughed, like he was waiting for the punchline.

“No, I’ve been undercover for three years now, Cheng has been my confidential informant for two and a half years. We have such large quantities of evidence on your Uncle’s criminal activities and his ‘businesses’ that he won’t draw a free breath for the rest of his life.” Qiu sat in the chair and spoke carefully, clearly.

“What do you mean evidence?” Tian’s face paled.

“Video and audio files, hundreds of them.” Qiu figured he shouldn’t beat around the bush.

“You heard….” He Tian’s eyes grew wide, how much had this man listened to? Had he ignored his ‘abuse’?

“Only very recently, your brother was our main infiltration tool. You merely fell into my lap because your Uncle messed up. He showed that when it comes to you, he doesn’t have a filter between his brain and his mouth.” Quits voice maintained calmness throughout his speech.

“So you want me to go undercover to make him do or say something stupid?” The way He Tian said it, it sounded so simple.

“I don’t like this Qiu. Tian you don’t have to do this, its too dangerous.” Cheng started to look freaked out, like the last thing he wanted was his little brother being ‘close’ to their Uncle again.

“Shut it Cheng, I said it already, the choice is his.” Qiu scowled darkly at his informant.

“So where do I sign up?” He Tian sat forward and Cheng could already tell there was no way in hell his brother was going to pass up this offer.

“You He brothers are so predictable. Okay, I need you to call He Tian’s school and tell them he is sick. He needs to go into the precinct and sign some consent forms. Then we need to sit down and get a strategy together for your visit to the prison this afternoon.” Qiu was already thinking ahead for the day.

“Wow I still can’t get over you saying so much, you’re so bland normally. Its disturbing.” He Tian tilted his head like he was looking at some strange alien species.

“Fucking teenagers.” Qiu prayed for patience.


	8. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhan Zheng Xi comes to a decision he may not be ready for, but he's going to pull up his big girl pants and do it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHHHH I friggin love Xixi and Jian Yi!!! I am dead, that chapter with them hugging! I'm easy pleased!
> 
> Please enjoy, these characters belong to old xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> xx

Zhan Zheng Xi was currently on a break in his classroom, trying to get ahead with his english homework from that morning. He felt like banging his head off the table, which he couldn’t do because it would disturb the other students around him, who were also trying to get some work done. Wow, come on brain, get the fuck with the program! Urgh, third year was proving to be as difficult as predicted. Looking over at the empty seat across the classroom he frowned. No He Tian?

Taking out his mobile, he messaged Mo Guan Shan.

Zhan Xi: Hey, where’s He Tian he’s missing a fucking hard english essay?

Mo: He’s sick.

Zhan Xi: Code for he’s hurt

Mo: Whatever.

Zhan Xi: If he’s in trouble Jian Yi thinks we should tell someone about it.

Mo: It’s in the hands of people who can do something.

Zhan Xi: Okay.

Zhan Xi frowned at Mo Guan Shan’s curt reply, the redhead had never been forth coming with wordy responses anyway. Although they had put the whole ‘rock to the head’ incident during middle school behind them, they had never been really close like he was with He Tian or the way Jian was much closer with Guan Shan. They were good friends, but not gushy over the top friends.

Zhan Xi: Hey.

HE TIAN: Hey.

Zhan Xi: So no show today, you got more stab wounds you don’t wanna to talk about?

HE TIAN: Apart from Mo stabbing me in the ass last night, no, no stab wounds.

Zhan Xi: TMI.

HE TIAN: You asked.

Zhan Xi: So what injury can’t you show us?

HE TIAN: None of your fucking business Zhan Xi.

Zhan Xi: Wow between you and your boyfriend this is like getting blood out of a stone.

HE TIAN: You spoke to Mo?

Zhan Xi: He said you’re apparently getting help now. Are you?

HE TIAN: Yeah, sort of, kind of, yeah.

Zhan Xi: Good. It’s hard seeing your friend fucked up all the time and not knowing how it happened or what we can do to help.

HE TIAN: I know, maybe it might stop soon.

Zhan Xi: For your sake I hope so.

Zhan Xi: So….

HE TIAN: What?

Zhan Xi: You bottom?

HE TIAN: You don’t?

Zhan Xi: …….

HE TIAN: Hahahaha holy shit, so you’re is still a backdoor virgin?

Zhan Xi: Shut up.

HE TIAN: I’m hyperventerlating.

Zhan Xi: Bye dick.

HE TIAN: Come on Zhan Xi, don’t be like that.

HE TIAN: So Yi’s still a virgin too?

Zhan Xi: …….

HE TIAN: You’re a fucking sadist Zhan Xi. 

Zhan Xi: I just don’t want to take it up the ass.

HE TIAN: Why? It feels good.

Zhan Xi: I’m a top.

HE TIAN: So am I. I lost my virginity to Mo about a week after he lost his to me.

Zhan Xi: I just don’t think I can do it.

HE TIAN: Is Yi okay with that? So you just expect him to stay a virgin forever? Selfish much?

Zhan Xi: Fuck.

HE TIAN: It’s not as bad as you think, I felt the same way for about a day, then I knew I didn’t want Momo to lose his cherry with anyone else but me.

Zhan Xi: So romantic.

HE TIAN: You’re in no position to mock me….virgin.

Zhan Xi: Shit, wish I’d never told you now.

HE TIAN: So you never let Yi touch you there at all?

Zhan Xi: We have done things.

HE TIAN: So why not just suck it up and let your boyfriend fuck you?

Zhan Xi: I love these pep talks so early in the morning, bastard.

HE TIAN: It’s a free service.

Zhan Xi: I don’t know what to do.

HE TIAN: Well I find the internet is quite informative, if not I can help you with preparations.

Zhan Xi: I can’t talk to you when you’re being this annoying.

HE TIAN: Just try it, what have you got to lose? Oh yes your virginity!

Zhan Xi: Fuck off. Teacher is here, gotta go. Come back soon bastard.

Zhan Zheng Xi flushed slightly when he thought of losing his virginity. Could he actually do it? He wasn’t sure he could, it seemed too invasive. Of course he knew that Yi alway looked like he fucking loved anal sex. As far as Jian Yi was concerned there was nothing he loved more than being fucked by Zhan Zheng Xi. Xi had witnessed with his own eyes how deep and intense the orgasms were. 

There was pleasure.

But still he was dragging his heels.

Thinking back he did have a weird experience when it came to his ass. When he was younger he had this older college girl who tutored him in preparation for passing the High School entrance exams. When she got bored with studying, she would educate him in things his teenage brain couldn’t even comprehend yet. She tied him up, hit him, teased him, edged him, pretended she was going to fuck him but she never did. She played with his body in so many ways, she even shoved a vibrator up his ass once, which he had not liked at all. So yes, his experience of penetration was laced with some bad memories.

Did he honestly think Jian Yi was going to hurt him? No.

Did he think Yi would stop if Xi wanted him to? Yes.

Did he love his boyfriend enough to have his ass fucked? Yes.

So what was the fucking problem? Xi sighed and shook his head. He needed to grow a set of balls. Of course He Tian and Mo had fucked each other, they were always so advanced compared to Jian Yi and him. They were like veterans in comparison to their beginner ‘newb' level. Zhan Xi would do it in his own time, he was never one to cave to peer pressure. The puppy dog eyes of his lover however…that was a different matter all together.

Lately Yi had been looking at him with longing. Every time they fucked, every time he started to touch Xi more intimately, Jian Yi would look hungry. Zhan Xi knew exactly how he felt, he looked at Yi in exactly the same way. All day, every day. 

It seemed like all that occupied his brain lately was his decision to let Jian Yi do him or not. It was getting so stupid now. He felt so simple minded for being scared to bottom, but there was still that moment of hesitation.

=====================

He Tian put his phone away in his pocket and grinned. What an idiot, he couldn’t believe Zhan Xi was still agonising over his virginity. Oh what a great way to start the day! Outing his brother, finding out his cousin was a virgin and that Zhan Xi wouldn’t give it up. Aah happy days! It made the prospect of going back to the prison later and seeing his uncle again somewhat bearable.

Qiu and Cheng had spent two hours this morning hashing over every little detail, Qiu told He Tian about the operation, the technology for undercover surveillance, how much intel they had and how all they needed was just one bit of proof then they could finally put his Uncle away. He had attended the police station (that had gone against everything he’d been taught. Death to all pigs! Well he supposed he better try and change his tune now…) which was weird. Voluntarily going inside a police station without being under arrest? Bizarre. They also didn’t waltz in the front door, there was some secret door at the rear of the station and He Tian was smuggled inside there.

He met Qiu’s asshole boss, that dude was a bit too tightly wound, guess the stress of bringing down a major crime ring was taking its toll. The inspector looked tired, his face was lined with wrinkles and under his eyes there were black smudges from sleepless nights.

Qiu’s boss asked him to sign some consent forms, with He Cheng there as his ‘appropriate adult’ of course, he scrawled his name on the dotted line. With a bold flourish he looked down at the document which meant he was going to betray his Uncle, betray the triad, betray all of the guys he worked with closely for years and betray everything beaten into him since he was twelve years old. What would his father think of him now? Fuck him too.

Cheng had said again and again in the car on the way to the station.

“You don’t have to do this, you don’t have to go back to him, you don’t have to get hurt anymore Tian!” Cheng’s words unfortunately fell on deaf ears because He Tian was fully on board for fucking up his uncle’s life beyond repair. After everything his uncle had done, he wanted his revenge, even if that meant shacking up with the police to get it. He didn’t give a flying fuck anymore.

“Good, right you have to get to work immediately. I want to see results asap. My ass is on the line if this all falls in a fucked up heap.” Qiu’s boss started darkly at Qiu, He Cheng and He Tian like he knew who to blame if it all went tits up.

“I will get him.” He Tian grinned that satanic grin Mo Guan Shan loved so much, where had it been? Oh yes in hiding from his boss. Time to regain some evil fuck vibes, two can play that game shitty Uncle.

=========================================

At lunch Zhan Xi arranged to meet Jian Yi at their favourite place to mess around, i.e. the toilets near the staff room. No students could be bothered to walk that far and the teachers had their own bathroom. Win, win as far as Xi was concerned. After working hard all morning, he needed to blow off some steam. A quick message to his boyfriend and here he was sitting on the closed lid of the furthest toilet, waiting for Jian Yi to arrive.

When he heard the main door open he tensed and listened to the loud footsteps of someone who was trying to walk quietly but failing. A smirk quirked his lips and he rolled his eyes. A knock on the toilet door and then it was opening and Jian Yi was standing there in all his blond glory and Xi’s cock swelled in his school trousers.

Jian Yi clicked the lock and hung up his bag next to Zhan Zheng Xi’s on the back of the door. Next he pulled off his school jacket, revealing a white shirt whose buttons at the bottom were unfastened. Xi was blessed with a tantalising view of hard abs, the top of Jian Yi’s boxers peeked over his black and white belt and it made Xi want to lick a hot wet line along that flesh.

“Unbutton your shirt.” Xi bit his lip and squeezed his cock which was painfully stretching his boxers now.

“Xixi….” Jian Yi blushed. Damn he loved it when he did that, it was so fucking sexy.

“Open it so I can see your chest, your nipples.” Jian Yi was a good little kitty and parted the shirt, uncovering a chest which was mouth watering and pink nipples he wanted to bite hard.

“No kissing…?” Jian Yi walked forward to where Zhan Zheng Xi was sitting on the toilet, knees spread wide, his big hand was kneading the hard cock swelling there. In Jian Yi’s eyes he looked like sin, his eyes focused and intense. Oh fuck.

“No kissing, I just want you in my mouth.” As he said these words he hauled Jian Yi close and wrapped his arms around his hips, resting his face against the uncovered hot muscled abs, the stuck out his tongue slipped it into Yi’s navel, loving the feeling of the hot skin under his tongue.

Xi licked and kissed everything inch he could reach, tracing each muscle in Yi’s six pack until his boyfriend had a forearm across his mouth, trying to muffle soft moans. When his tongue ventured down, he indulged in his earlier fantasy of licking along the underwear peeking from Yi’s school trousers, from hip and hip he loved every inch, leaving damp patches everywhere his lips lingered.

“Xixi, hmm it’s embarrassing…” His boyfriend was looking down blushing and Xi could see why, the head of Yi’s cock had hardened and elongated so much that it was now poking out the top, visible to Zhan Xi’s hungry gaze.

“Shut up, just stand still. Keep quiet idiot Yi.” Zhan Xi’s words weren’t bad or aggressive, merely horny. He yearned to lick that leaking tip all over.

Leading with his tongue he plunged the tip into the slit of the head, swirling and going as far as he cold go.

“Fuck! Aah Xixi hmm take my belt off, my trousers!” Jian Yi started to push Xi away.

But Xi kept a firm grip of his hips and continued teasing the head with his tongue.

“If you do that I am gonna…!” Jian Yi’s hips bucked and squirmed. Was he that close?

Zhan Zheng Xi had never been one to take pity on people, least of all the boy squirming under his tongue. He laved all around the rim and sucked the trapped head into his warm mouth, Yi’s belt was trapping the shaft nicely, it looked like it was painfully hard, pulsing beneath the fly. 

Xi sucked and sucked, moaning himself at the taste of his boyfriend leaking a constant stream of precum onto his tongue, which he took delight in swallowing down. 

“Xixi……” Jian Yi’s tone was so recognisable now, so easy to ascertain whether he was close to climax or not. 

Xi lick, sucked and stabbed with his tongue, eyes locked onto Jian Yi as pleasure tore through his boyfriend. The ecstasy spread across Yi’s face and he pulled back and opened his mouth so the gushing spurts landed on his tongue, lips and chin. Jian Yi’s fists clenched in Xi’;s hair, pulling hard enough to make him wince.

“Hmm you look amazing with my come on your face, makes me want to lick it off or use it for lube on you.” Jian Yi smiled serenely panting slightly from his sudden orgasm, Zhan Zheng Xi always has that effect on him. Made him rock hard, made him come in great geysers. God he wanted to fuck his Xixi!

There was that look again, a dark intense stare which clearly telegraphed that Jian Yi wanted more from him.

Zhan Zheng Xi licked off the come, Yi’s hands still fisted in his hair. If you looked at them you would probably assume the top would be Jian Yi. Xi was learning that in a relationship you had to give and take, top or no top.

“Lets run from here.” Xi was still on his knees, his cock still stretching his own school trousers.

“You want to go home?” Yi’s fingers gentled on Xi’s hair and his fingers traced his cheek lovingly, stroking a fingertip over his boyfriend’s lower lip.

“I want to fuck you, then I want you to fuck me.” Xi was already straightening Yi’s cock and clothing, urging him to fasten his buttons on his shirt because Jian Yi was speechless.

Lost for words for once, his boyfriend grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the toilet, and they ran. Past the teachers, past the students milling around for lunch, and when Jian Yi hopped over the school wall, Zhan Zheng Xi model top class student, was hot on his tail, the teachers bellowed at the them to stop.


	9. Finally Two Become One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhan Zhang Xi finally admits to the benefits of mutual loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I have no excuse, well a mixture of writers block, putting off writers block by watching SOTUS and 2Moons, having more writers block, feeling deflated that I had finished SOTUS and 2Moons and then having to give myself a kick up the ass to finish my chapter.
> 
> So here it is and its a whopper!
> 
> Enjoy! These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> xxx

Half way to Zhan Zheng Xi’s, Jian Yi finally regained the use of his voice.

“EEEEHHHH?? Xixi, are you drunk? On drugs? I hope not I am not taking advantage of someone who is not in control!” Jian Yi whispered loudly under his breath ‘Although it is tempting’.

“I’m fine idiot Yi.” Zhan Xi pulled his boyfriend to a stop on a side street to take off their blazers. Both boys stuffed the incriminating evidence of them ditching school into the school bags they had dropped onto the sidewalk. Then Xi and Yi put on their outerwear, so they blended in with the crowd around them.

Xi sighed and rolled his eyes when Jian Yi grew speechless again, even his chiselled jaw dropped open, his eyes were wide and unseeing. Zhan Xi didn’t have time for Jian Yi to lose his shit, his family were out of the house for a short period of time and he wasn’t backing out of his decision. No fucking way. Cursing under his breath he shoved the blond ahead of him.

“Move, move, move.” Zhan Xi was trying, but failing, not to sound impatient. His place wasn't far now. He swallowed apprehensively.

“Your family….?” Jian Yi had finally joined them again.

“It’s okay, we can’t laze around and fuck for hours and hours, but we have an hour or two. So can you focus, I need you here in the now.” Xi was pleased Jian Yi was behind him and couldn’t see the flush which stained his cheeks.

“It’s okay Xixi, I would never miss a second of this.” His boyfriend voice was soft behind him.

Good.

They finally arrived at his apartment and Zhan Zheng Xi’s heart began to beat out of his chest. Fuck, he was such a loser, freaking out over something which he should have done a long time ago. It didn’t stop him from being anxious though.

Xi walked straight towards the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, locking the door.

…………..

Jian Yi did a victory dance, then clenched a fist in triumph, a massive smile stretched lips. HE WASN’T GONNA BE A VIRGIN ANY MORE!! WOO FUCKING HOO!

He ran to Xi’s small bedroom leaving a trail of clothes on the floor, he grabbed the condoms and lube from Xi’s desk and threw them on the messy bed. Looking at the futon, he yanked it off. Mrs Zhan would kick their asses if they made a mess, not that they didn’t always clean up after they had sex.

Standing in his boxers, his shivered when his nipples beaded in the cool room, his head was wanting to check out again still disbelieving, but he slapped his palms hard onto his cheeks to get his brain back with the program.

When he heard the lock click on the bathroom door, he hurried over, pushed past Zhan Zheng Xi and locked the door so he could clean himself up too.

……………

Xi stood towelling his hair when his boyfriend tore past him to get into the bathroom, looping the towel around his neck he walked naked over to his bed. Zhan Xi had helped Jian Yi ‘prepare’ enough times to know what he had to do, but it didn’t stop him from freaking the fuck out at the feel of his own fingers in this ass. He had spent the entire time blushing feeling hugely uncomfortable. Of course Jian Yi had touched him there, but he had never ever felt like it was something he wanted to do in the privacy of his own bedroom or shower.

Xi’s lips quirked with a grin when he spotted the stripped bed, the condoms and lube already placed on the white sheets. Someone was a bit excited. Pfft.

“Xixi you have the most amazing back view.” Xi had been so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear Yi walking up behind him. When the damp blond boy snaked his slender arms around his waist, Zhan Xi placed his hands over Jian Yi’s and leaned back into the embrace.

“Are you sure?” Yi’s voice was soft and gentle against his ear, making Xi shudder.

“Yes.” Did he sound resolved? He was.

“Love you Xixi.” His cute boyfriend squeezed the shit out of him in thanks.

“Yeah, love you too Yi.” Xi felt stupid that he hadn’t realised how important this was for Yi. He had been selfish to keep such an important element of their relationship from happening.

“Hehehehehe.” Jian Yi was snorting with laughter as he shoved his boyfriend on the bed, then he pounced on him full force.

“OOF. Fucking hell you nearly kneed me in the balls idiot!” Zhan Xi was trying to maintain a straight face but Yi’s happy, grinning, beautiful face was coming closer and closer until smiling lips met.

“Hmm.” Xi moaned when Jian Yi kissed him, soft lips pressing, hot tongues invading, their damp naked bodies pressed together from head to toe and Yi’s wet hair was brushing his forehead. Reaching down he grabbed Jian Yi’s ass, squeezing and kneaded it, hauling him closer against him so their crotches rubbed together deliciously.

Urging Yi higher up his body Xi licked a wet path down his boyfriend’s neck, down to pointed, aroused nipples. His tongue stabbed, circled and flicked the left one, then he sucked it hard. When Jian Yi cried out he turned his attention to the right one.

“Xixi.” Yi was rubbing his hard on all over Xi’s hard abs, he squirmed when the clever tongue rasped over his nipples again and again. Questing fingers caressed up and down the crack of his ass, pressing boldly until they found Yi’s tight pink furl. Then Xixi brushed the pads of his fingers around the entrance there, he was pleased to find it soft and wet with lubricant already.

Keeping up his assault on Jian Y’s nipples he nudged his fingers inside, two slid past the tight ring of muscle with some resistance, Xi enjoyed the heat gripping his fingers. He started to shallowly pump all the way in, then pulled them out and shoved them back in again, enjoying every wet squelching sound they made.

“Aah, shit hmm…!” Xi was hard as a rock, especially when Yi kept thrusting back on his fingers and massaging that satiny cock against the hard stomach beneath him, leaving smears of fluid everywhere.

Xi reached up tracing his boyfriend’s cheek and lower lip, taking in the tousled wet hair, dancers body all taut with slim muscles, which went so well with that gorgeous european looking face. Fuck he was hot.

“Yi….” Zhan Xi leaned over for the lube and condoms with his free hand and gave them to his excited looking lover. Who wouldn’t be eager at the prospect of losing their virginity?

“I’m want to do you first, then when we can’t take it any more I want to lose my virginity with you, because I trust you and I love you.” Jian Yi visibly gulped as he took them from Xixi. 

Xi lay back on the white sheets like a god, his arms thick with muscle, his pecs were two perfect mounds, small brown nipples, tanned skin. Xi seemed more buff, had he still been working out in secret? Nice, Jian Yi was a lucky boy! His gaze roved over his lover’s handsome, grumpy face, taking in every detail. Was it possible to love someone too much? 

Jian Yi got to work ripping open a condom, whimpering a little because his boyfriend hadn’t stopped slowed stuffing his fingers in and out of his ass throughout their entire conversation, scissoring them apart until Yi’s tip leaked precum in a clear silky stream. He pressed back on those fingers until Xi got the picture and let Yi move so he could get to his boyfriend’s huge hard on. Zhan Xixi had always been impressively big, nice thick shaft and substantial mushroomed head which always felt awesome when it plunged inside of him.

Quickly rolling the condom down the hot flesh pulsing in his hand, Yi grabbed the lube and squirted a little on the tip and slowly began caressing the entire length of Xi’s erection, making sure it was covered entirely. He might have also done it this way to make his boyfriend thrust up into his tight fist with a growl.

“Hmm idiot Yi, I can’t wait to get inside of you….” Zhan Xi had always been vocal when it came to his pleasure, he moaned, groaned, shouted and cried out loudly when they fucked. He loved it because he always knew if Xi was enjoying himself, or when he was about to come. Yi hoped he could make his boyfriend enjoy his first time……a wave of anxiety washed over him. No! This was supposed to be a happy time, no worrying about things you can’t control Jian Yi!

“Me too.” Jian Yi was so excited he wasn’t sure how long this whole thing was going to last, all he could focus on was that he was going to be inside of Xixi’s tight virgin ass really, really, really soon. Birds Balls!

When Xixi finally pulled his fingers out, Jian Yi stood his boyfriend’s cock up and sat down on the big head, moaning when it pressed insistently against his entrance, thanks to Xi’s fingers it wasn’t long before the head started to stretch him open. As Xi began to glide further and further inside of him, Jian Yi shook, because it was always an invasion. Such a thick piece of flesh was pushing inside of him and he was still getting used to it, it had only been a short period of time that they had been doing ‘this’.

“Waa Xixi you’re too big!” Jian Yi hissed as his ass was mercilessly split open and he was stuffed more and more with a hot shaft. When his boyfriend was in to the hilt, Yi panted as he adjusted, moaning, he undulated his hips rubbing that cock inside him. 

“Hmm you know that I’m taking that as a compliment right? Fuck, you’re red-hot, squeezing me so tight!” Zhan Xi placed his hands on Jian Yi’s hips, guiding him upwards in a slow, torturous withdrawal. 

Yi leaned down, putting his hands on Xi’s shoulders as his hips pressed down again, the feel of his boyfriend’s cock sliding against all the right places inside him had his mouth hanging open, his panting breaths puffed against Xixi’s face.

“Does it feel good?” Zhan Xi watched his boyfriend’s face as they moved against each other.

“Yeah…..” Jian Yi groaned as Xixi’s low voice washed over him, he started to lift up and drop down with a little more force. The movement had him wrapping a tight fist around his cock, which was jutting out over Xi’s stomach stiffly. 

Zhan Xi dug his heels into the bed and began thrusting up to meet Yi’s downward bounces, until soon they had a cock leaking rhythm going. Reaching up he cupped a big palm on Jian Yi’s neck and he tugged him so their lips could meet. He rasped his tongue over a plump bottom lip before biting it firmly, when Jian Yi gasped he sealed their lips together and indulged in some full on french kissing.

“Xixi….Xi I need…shit, aah!” Jian Yi could feel his balls getting tighter with every fucking dig of Xi’s dick. The shaft rasped and massaged against his prostate, making him jerk his fist faster and faster on his own dick. 

“You need to come Yi?” Zhan Xi moaned as he felt Yi’s ass clench on him almost painfully. 

Jian Yi was nodding so hard his blond hair flew everywhere.

Xi knocked his boyfriend’s hand away and squeezed the based in a fierce grip which made Yi cry out in frustration. When Jian Yi calmed down and looked at him owl eyed, Zhan Xi picked up a condom and rolled it quickly onto his boyfriend’s pulsing cock with a shaky fingers. Then he squeezed a shit ton of lube onto the hard tip and stroked it lovingly up and down.

“Umm….” Jian Yi’s body was in a state of confused arousal. He had just about to come all over Xi’s clenching abs and perfect chest damnit! Now his boyfriend was urging him off and pulling Yi forward so he could resettle himself between Xi’s tanned, spread thighs.

Er Now? He wasn’t emotionally prepared! Fuck!

Jian Yi suddenly lost all ability to string a coherent thought together. His breaths were trapped somewhere in his throat and he wished with all of his heart that he wouldn’t fuck this up for Zhan Zheng Xi. 

Yi reached a hand down and stroked his boyfriend’s hard on, eyes glued to the way it strained against the confines of the condom. Pulling it off with a snap, he nodded as it bounced wetly on Xi’s stomach, he cupped the tight balls there, tugging on them, rubbing and squeezing until they drew up even more. When Xixi bit his lip and drew a long thigh up towards his chest, Yi nearly swallowed his tongue as he looked at the place where his dick was going to be soon, and he nearly came right then and there! Aaaanddd calm the fuck down Jian Yi!

Jian Yi slicked his fingertips in the copious covering of lube on his hard on and pressed the tight ring of muscle there in continuous firm circles, just the way he loved it when Xixi did it to him. When moaning filled the room he guessed he was doing something right. Xixi’s ass pulsed and puckered, it was probably one of the hottest things he had ever witnessed. 

Yi set to work fisting his boyfriend’s hard shaft up and down in correlation with circling the spasming ring faster and faster, until Xi’s hips jerked up to his touch. Jian Yi started to press a finger inside twisting and curling it upwards inside, finger fucking the hole relentlessly. 

“Hmmm!” Zhan Xixi threw a forearm over his eyes, was he embarrassed by how good he was feeling? His cheeks were flushed with arousal.

Jian Yi quickly thrust two fingers inside and felt around for Xi’s prostate massaging it firmly. He thrust them in and out before scissoring them apart wider and wider.

“Aah! Jian Yi…” Jian Yi figured he would go for slow and sexy calmness when he could control himself better! Should he try and put it in? Fuck he didn’t know what he was doing! He was trembling from head to toe, all he knew was he wanted inside Xixi’s ass badly.

Figuring Zhan Xi would murder him later if he sucked or hurt him, he took a big gasping breath then gently, ever so gently, took his slippery cock in hand and pressed the head against Xi’s furled virgin hole. He knew he probably wasn’t going to get inside, he was rushing it too much, but he knew that if you went slow enough your ass adjusted. Eventually.

“Xixi, I’m coming inside, please tell me if I am hurting you, fuck I can’t wait it’s too much!” Jian Yi prised the forearm from Xi’s eyes, then kissed his boyfriend’s lips softly with as much love and feelings he could squash into where they were joined. Taking a deep calming breath, Jian Yi pressed his condom covered cock against Xi’s softened hole and rubbed it in sensuous circles.

“Jian Yi love you…” Zhan Zheng Xi’s voice sounded hoarse with feeling.

“Xixi….” Jian Yi edged forward, holding his breath as he pressed and pressed. Initially he was certain that it was a no go, it was too tight, too soon, he was such a fucking idiot! Then before he could berate himself any further, the head of his cock was being swallowed, sucked inside, drawn helplessly in by Zhan Xixi’s tight hole.

Xi was gasping, this was fucking weird, so different to Jian Yi’s fingers, it hurt.

Jian Yi slowly, slowly with utter patience pressed forward until he was nearly two thirds inside. Then he noticed that Xi had lost his hard on, he was only half hard. He saw a single tear creep out from the corner of Xi’s scrunched up eyes and Yi felt instantly like shit. He quickly took his lover’s cock in hand and began to pump it back to life, squeezing the head, massaging the shaft up and down in his hand.

“Xixi, I’m sorry.” Jian Yi knew how invasive being penetrated felt.

“I’m fine.” Xixi’s hand joined his and interlocked their fingers so they could both jerk him off. Faster and faster their hands moved up and down Xi’s cock until Jian Yi could feel the hole his cock was piercing clench on him. He could make this work, he would make this work.

Suddenly Xi’s dick kicked in his hand and at the moment he orgasmed all over his stomach, Jian Yi thrust his cock in the rest of the way gasping at the tight heat surrounding him. Then he was sobbing like a fool, he was finally inside his boyfriend, they were one, virgins no more!

“Xixi, I suck, fuck I can’t stop, you feel…….!” Yi sobbed and sobbed in thanks as his hips drew back gently and pressed back inside with the utmost care and respect he had for his boyfriend, best friend and soul mate. Words couldn’t describe how fucking good it felt, it was mind altering.

Jian Yi kept his grip on Xi’s shaft, and began fucking with more confidence, his hips moved harder, circling, until wet slapping sounds filled the room. The feeling of his slick shaft being squeezed in a tight hole was making him whimper and shout, because his balls were about to explode. He was startled when he felt Zhan Xi throw his hand away, but then his orgasm was further egged on by the sight of his lover: head thrown back, one arm flung over his spiky head, painfully hard cock being pumped hard in a desperate fist and a face twisted with pleasure.

Something was urging him on, to keep going, that Xixi needed this.

“Yi, harder, more, if you do it….” Zhan Xi was incoherent.

“Aahaha shit why am I laughing? I can’t stop I feel so happy! Hmm, aaaah! Come Xixi, squeeze me dry!” Jian Yi hips took on a mind of their own and started to stutter, his orgasm a real thing, flying closer and closer.

“Fuck!” Xixi’s back bowed and come spurted all over his stomach. That was it for Jian Yi - idiot extraordinaire. The mere sight of his beloved Xixi coming and the beautiful feeling of clenching around him, made Jian Yi climax so hard he was surprised he didn’t shoot a hole in the condom!

“Zhan Xi, Zhan Xixi, Xixi, Xi, my Xi, my Zhan Zheng Xi, you’re ass is literally mine now.” Jian Yi sighed happily as he collapsed on top of his boyfriend, enjoying how they were still intimately joined.

“Jian Yi, I’m gonna fuck you so long and hard you won’t be able to sit down for a week.” Zhan Xi’s grumpy voice sounded pissed in his ear.

“But Xixi I…?” Jian Yi pulled back, looking close to tears at the thought of making Xi’s first time crappy.

“You did good, well you put it in too soon, it fucking hurt dickhead! But I forgive you because you made me come so hard, it was toe curling.” Zhan Xi grinned up at his lover, and tapped a finger against the pouted lower lip.

“But I hurt you?” Jian Yi hugged his partner close. “I’m sorry.”

“You’ve got a lifetime to make up for it.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Zhan Xi knew he had said something stupid.

“Zhan Xixi! You want to marry me? Wooo you just had to ask, I would have said yes when we were 6!” Jian Yi started kissed his way to Xixi’s blushing ear, biting the lobe gently.

“Fucking idiot.” Zhan Zheng Xi just rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help unconsciously arching his neck to let his stupid boyfriend have his way.


	10. And now for something completely different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo Guan Shan's sandwich ends up on the floor and He Tian doesn't care, because he's far more interested in Don't Close Mountain's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay things are hotting up in 19days! Anyone see the picture of OX's screen, what is she trying to say to us? Will there be a MGS and HT intimate moment??!!!
> 
> I have far too much time on my hands, tsk.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> x

He Tian was in Cheng’s car, on the way back from the police station. He was quickly learning that he had this innate ability to drive both his brother and his brother’s lover crazy with very little effort at all. Wicked evil grin.

“So can I go over to school and tell Mo?” He Tian took out his phone pretending to get ready to send Momo a message.

“No!” Two voices rang out in unison.

“Why?” He Tian was a picture of innocence. He began typing, making sure his brother could see him doing it.

“Are you a fucking toddler? I said no, Qiu said no, it means no!” Cheng was getting that vein on the side of his temple that always appeared when He Tian was pissing him off. Excellent.

“But I’ve told Mo almost everything now, he knows about my uncle. Surely I can tell him I’m an undercover spy? Like fucking James Bond, but cooler, more asian.” He Tian was secretly pumped that he was ‘undercover’, it was like something out of a manhua.

“WHAT PART OF NO IS NOT GETTING THROUGH!” He Cheng’s voice was loud in the car, he swung around and snatched Tian’s phone from him.

“Count to ten. Stop baiting your older brother you little shit, I want you both thinking clearly.” Qiu’s normally quiet, calm voice sounded frustrated as he drove them through the city.

“Hey give me back my phone Cheng, or I will kick your gay ass.” Tian held out his hand for his phone.

“You annoying bastard, try it! I will pull out my gun and shoot you in the knee.” He Cheng patted his shoulder holster, where his gun was nestled under his arm.

“Wow harsh, did you hear that officer? He’s going to shoot me, his own brother…. I’m hurt.” He Tian’s tone was dead pan, sarcasm heavy in every word.

Qiu pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Look you’re giving Qiu a headache Cheng, you better stop being so loud.” He Tian patted Qiu on the shoulder in sympathy, like this was all Cheng’s fault.

It was He Cheng’s turn to pinch the bride of his nose. He drew in a huge calming breath.

“Are you finished?” Qiu looked at He Tian through the rear view mirror and arched an eyebrow.

“Yup.” That was fun.

“We leave for the prison at 3.30pm, but you need to go show your face at your apartment as well as the office or they’re going to get suspicious and think you’re dodging your duties.” Cheng threw Tian’s phone on the dashboard for the moment, then turned around and looked at He Tian seriously now.

“Great.” He Tian’s felt himself tense up at the thought of going back to his apartment. Apparently Cheng had been over several time to mess up the bed, leave rubbish and move dishes around in the sink and on the drainer. If his Uncle decided to turn up it would definitely seem like Tian still lived there.

“We will drop you off at your apartment, then you can make your way to the office, I will be there. Qiu has to go over to the Jian house.” Cheng reached for He Tian’s still unlocked phone and proceed to mess about with it for a while as he added Qiu’s number into the contacts list.

“Okay. I need to get some more stuff anyway.” Tian was thinking he could really do with a warmer coat and more clothes. This time he was going to grab his passport and some money he had stashed in his wardrobe safe, never know when you might need to leave the country. There may be police assurances of safe haven and witness protection, but if it all went to shit, he wanted a plan B.

“If anything happens, anything just call us.” He might give his brother shit, but Cheng had really come through for him.

“Roger.” He Tian got out of the vehicle when it pulled up outside his building. Standing at the drivers door he leaned down winked at the occupants.

“Asshole.” Tian could hear the word muttered under breath from his older brother.

As he walked away he stuck his V’s up in parting. Then Tian hurried into his building, he was in and out quickly, leaving with a backpack full of possessions. Then he showed his face, bowed down at the office. His Uncle was thankfully not there when he went, so after speaking with his superior and giving promises to attend a meeting the next day, he rushed out with enough time to get his plan in gear. 

He Tian was going to coax Momo to meet him at the school wall during lunch break. He needed to see Shan, to touch him, kiss him, reassure himself that he was okay, before He Tian had to plunge himself back into his shitty gangster life again.

=========================================

After Zhan Zheng Xi messaged him Mo Guan Shan spent the rest of the morning wondering what He Tian was doing, had he gone to the hospital about his neck? Was he resting, was he eating? Worry creased his brow.

When lunch came around he walked to buy a sandwich and a drink, then he ignored invitations to eat with his friends from his class. Instead he walked over to the furthest basketball court and sat on the grassy area behind the hoop. There were large shrubs planted along the school perimeter fence. The air was cold, in fact the area was quiet because most of the student body preferred to eat in the comfort of the classrooms or the cafeteria. 

When his phone buzzed he took it from his pocket lying it down on his knee so he could read the message on the screen and open his sandwich at the same time. Shan took a huge, hungry bite, moaning because he was so hungry.

HE TIAN: Can I see you?

Momo: Aren’t you supposed to be staying home today?

HE TIAN: It’s been a long time since I did as I was supposed to.

Momo: True.

HE TIAN: So can I see you?

Momo: Now?

HE TIAN: Now.

Momo: Whatever.

Mo Guan Shan shook his head and shrugged, his boyfriend had apparently grown bored with being covert. Mo picked up the bottle of water he had bought and unscrewed the lid. As he was about to tip the bottle back, two strong hands grabbed his shoulders, hauling him back into the bushes.

“AAAH!” Mo cursed as water poured down his chin and onto his chest, soaking his school shirt right through. His hand reached out futilely as his sandwich went tumbling into the grass next to his school bag. Nooo!

Before Mo Guan Shan could speak he was roughly pushed against the mesh fence and a tall body loomed in front of him. Shan squinted trying to see in the dark, sheltered bushes. He became aware of a long arm stretched out, strong fingers were fisted in the wire fence above his head, effectively hemming him in.

Before he could swear or kick the person in the balls, his lips were seized in a searing kiss. Shivers zinging up and down his spine, the hairs stood up on his forearms. It felt so familiar, so warm that his arms dropped defencelessly at his sides. When a tongue pressed incessantly at the seal of his lips, Mo parted them with a groan and the kiss quickly level up from PG to explicit.

A hard body pressed into his personal space and his arms lifted of their own volition to snake around a strong, wide back. Shan’s fingers fisted in the fabric of a jacket, hanging on desperately as his mouth as thoroughly plundered. All he could hear was the sound of gasping breaths, feet scuffing the dirt and desperate groans every time their lips briefly parted. 

His bottom lip was currently being nibbled and sucked on. Time seemed to stretch into infinity, neither boys wanting it to end. Two big warm hands cupped the back of his head and the kiss turned slow, languid, like the initial desperate passion had sizzled into a simmer now.

“Tian.” Mo spoke against his boyfriend’s lips, then made it impossible for He Tian to reply because he plunged his tongue in to play a little, sliding it against the silky interior.

“Hmm.” He Tian seemed reluctant to stop too, his hands dropped to haul Mo Guan Shan into the circle of his arms, pressing their bodies closer until there wasn’t an inch of space between them.

“You normally drag people into the bushes to make out?” Every word was uttered softly against Tian’s mouth. 

“You’re the first.” He Tian whispered kissed his way over to Mo’s ear, biting the lobe firmly.

“And the last.” Mo tilted his head and relaxed into his lover’s arms.

“Definitely.” Tian gripped Mo’s hips in his hands, enjoying the feel of them hardening against each other. The kiss finally wound down and Tian rested his forehead against Momo’s, both boys were breathless.

“You ruined my lunch.” Mo groused, but his hips continued to rub against Tian’s.

“You’re so romantic Shan.” He Tian huffed out a laugh and shook his head, typical Mo Guan Shan, spoiling the mood.

“Well you did! My water is toast, my sandwich is on the fucking floor.” Shan tilted Tian’s chin up and chomped on the flesh of the neck there as punishment.

“Oww! That hurt. I miss you Momo.” Tian trapped his lover’s face in his palms and forced him to focus.

“Me too…..I mean I miss you too asshole.” Mo blushed and tried to look away, but it was impossible. So he stood there like a chicken dick and stared into He Tian’s dark, dark eyes.

“I just needed a Momo recharge.” Tian closed his eyes and enjoyed the closeness of their bodies. You can’t do this through FaceTime.

“And why do you need a recharge?” Mo stood there completely docile, enjoying this little moment as much as his boyfriend.

“I need to do something this afternoon.” Tian felt Momo’s entire body stiffen, then he pulled away, leaving Tian cold, bereft without the warmth of Mo.

First there was silence. 

Then Mo said “Be careful He Tian.” he left it at that.

“I will.” He Tian kissed Mo’s forehead and stepped away, stepping back towards the hole in the fence all the delinquents knew about. It was one of the main escape routes if you wanted to play truant.

“See ya.” He Tian winked and turned away, climbing through the hole.

“Bye.” Mo Guan Shan stood there like a useless cock and watched his boyfriend disappear.

And that was it, the moment was gone. Fuck.


	11. Detective.....Oh Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo Guan Shan figures that if he was going to do something stupid, you might as well go all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is another chapter, this story seems to take over my life sometimes. Whether its having to type for hours to get an idea out of my head or sitting staring fruitlessly at a blank screen, I continue to enjoy writing this story. I hope you're enjoying reading it :) 
> 
> I do appreciate any kudos or comments, they make my day!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Love
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> xx

As Mo Guan Shan watched He Tian disappear from his sight, an overwhelming wave of apprehensiveness had his feet moving, making him run over to his bag and grab it. Before he knew what he was doing, he was creeping out of the bushes, looking both ways to see which way He Tian was headed. When he spotted a familiar sleek dark head in the crowd, he slipped out of the hole in the school wall and started following his boyfriend. Tian was wearing a large backpack, where the hell did he get that from? It hadn’t been there when they had been making out in the bushes.

Shan’s subconscious instantly starting mulling over ridiculous scenarios:

Was He Tian gearing up to leave? 

Was that fucking kiss his goodbye?

Was He Tian going to do something stupid? 

Was He Tian meeting with someone he didn’t want Mo Guan Shan to know about? Please let it be He Cheng or Brother Qiu.

Did He Tian secretly want to go back to his Uncle, even after that evil fuck strangled him? Was it some messed up Stockholm syndrome?

Yeah, WTF, birds balls, stupid chicken dick brain!

He Tian seemed like he always preferred to deal with shit alone, so Shan wanted to be the one to stand and fight if anyone dared fuck with HIS piece of shit gangster. Then he proceeded to do something seriously stupid, he made an executive decision to spy on his boyfriend. What?

 

Quickly zipping his coat up and turning his school bag around so nothing with a school badge or name could be visible, Mo shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and hurried to catch up with He Tian’s long loping stride. Fuck those legs went on for miles, he always liked kissing his way up and biting the inside of a warm muscled thigh. Umm shit, he had to remember to follow at a safe distance. Shan had watched enough detective programmes with his mom to know he had to blend in with the crowd, not be too obvious by standing out or following too closely.

A thought rushed through his head. Shit! He quickly yanked up his hood to hide the distinctive red hair, which would give him away if his boyfriend turned around. Rookie error number one, Mo Guan Shan. Luck was on his side it would seem because Tian never looked back and just kept walking until the nicer parts of Bejing gave way to ratty convince stores, liquor shops, seedy betting shops, adult xxx cinemas, massage parlours and clubs.

Mo stuck close to the shop fronts, diving in and out of entrances when Tian was stopped by people standing outside of their businesses. When they saw He Tian, some walked up to shake his hand, and Mo could see that some left envelopes secreted in his boyfriend’s hand. This went on for about half an hour, by this time Shan was fucking freezing and hungry because his lunch was still on the floor back at school.

Mo ground to a halt when a big 4x4 Land Rover Sport pulled up beside He Tian. It was black and shiny, it looked expensive and stood out in such a poor area of the city. The window hissed down and an arm stuck out and waved his boyfriend over. He Tian strolled over like he had all the time in the world and handed what the people of this street had entrusted him with, to the big mother fucker in the drivers seat. Mo tried to get as close as possible, so he could hear what was being said.

“Hey little pet, got a good haul for me I see, any problems?” The older dude handed the bundles of money and envelopes to someone sitting in the passenger seat, Mo could only goggle at the quantity.

“None.” He Tian’s voice was cold, terse as he stood by the car door.

“Good, you might be a smug shit but you get all the fees in on time, every time.” The man in the drivers seat wore sunglasses and had gold rings on both hands. Would he be wearing a suit? Wasn't that what gangster typically wore?

“Of course.” He Tian nodded and went to turn away.

“See you at the meeting later.” Mo Guan Shan got the impression that this was not an enquiry, but more of a veiled threat.

“Yes, I can’t wait.” He Tian’s smile was laced with sarcasm.

The man swore at He Tian and drove off. Once the vehicle was gone, He Tian’s smile slipped and he kicked at some rubbish on the floor. Mo crept closer as He Tian whipped out his phone and called someone.

“Where are you?”, “Just fucking hurry.” “Okay, I can’t wait to get this crap sorted out.” He Tian’s voice sounded impatient on the phone, who was he speaking to?

Mo’s question was answered about five minutes later when a familiar black BMW saloon pulled up. When Tian opened the passenger door, Shan could see He Cheng’s impeccably handsome face, so identical to He Tian’s, appear in the window. Before Mo could reach out to stop him, He Tian got inside and the expensive car drove off down the alley way, out of sight.

Fuck! What was he supposed to do now? How was he supposed to follow them if he didn’t have a car? Being poor sucked ass!

Just as he was about to spin around, a hand fell heavily onto his shoulder and Mo Guan Shan froze. What if someone had witnessed him spying, would they beat the shit out of him for poking his nose in where it wasn’t wanted? They could fucking try, assholes, bastards! Mo wasn’t going down without a fight!

“Whatcha doing Guan Shan?” A silky voice spoke quietly in his ear.

Mo jumped about a foot in the air and spun around, there he was confronted by the familiar sight of an older She Li, dickhead extraordinaire. 

“She Li?” Mo’s incredulous voice was loud in the cold afternoon.

“In the flesh! Brr it’s cold, I’m hungry come we can go and get some food. I know the owner, we can eat for free.” She Li proceeded to grab Mo Guan Shan by the hand and dragged him over to one of the small bars in the street. She Li opened the door and walked them over to one of the few tables left in the busy place, pushing Mo down into one of the bench seats. 

It was noisy, hot and a blessing after freezing his ass off spying on his boyfriend. Mo watched as She Li spoke with an elderly lady behind the counter, placing an order for food to be brought their table. What the birds balls was She Li doing here of all places? Why did he have to be here at this exact moment? Why was Mo sitting at the table like a good little mule as per usual? Shit! Habits from middle school were hard to break.

Before he had the chance to stand up and get the fuck out of there, She Li was back with big bottles of beer in hand. The silver haired boy slid into the seat across from Mo, every feature, the tilt of his smirking mouth and the way his eyes appeared happy to see him, set Mo Guan Shan’s teeth on edge.

“Shit its good to see your grumpy face again, I miss the days when we used to hang out during middle school.” She Li poured them both some beer and insisted they clink glasses. “To good memories.”

Good memories?! Was this asshole for real? Had he forgotten about almost getting him expelled?

“I always considered you a good friend Guan Shan.” She Li’s smile was unbelievably sincere.

Mo was speechless, so he decided to knock back his glass of beer to try and work out what the hell was going on. Then he poured himself some more.

“Come on drink, ahh food is here, I’m starving. Eat, eat!” The elderly lady brought over bowls containing, noodles, vegetables, soup and dumplings. It looked so fucking delicious, Mo picked up his chopsticks and tried with all of his might not to fall face first into the food, he was starving.

She Li dug into his noodles and then slurped down some hot soup.

“Do you still keep in touch with our old friends? You should give me your number so I can call you.” She Li’s low voice was hard to hear over the din in the shop.

“Are you fucking with me?” Mo had finally regained the use of his mouth.

“What do you mean?” She Li arched an eyebrow at him in enquiry, draining his own beer, next he got to work demolishing his dumplings.

“Do you honestly think that we are friends?” Mo Guan Shan was shocked. He had often lay in bed at night thinking about what he would say to his bully, She Li. The confrontation in Mo’s mind had a lot of swearing, him punching She Li and walking off vindicated for all of the shit this boy had caused him. He never once considered that She Li would be sitting across from him, under the impression that everything was A-okay between them. So this cocky twat thought that there was nothing wrong with his behaviour during middle school and his relationship with Mo was still the same? Bollocks!

“Are we not? We did go everywhere together, I used to go to your house. Is your mom still there? Is your dad still in prison, shit his sentence was long huh?” She Li’s shitty mouth continued to ramble on.

“Shut your fucking mouth.” Mo’s speech was getting a little slurred, shit how much had he drank? Looking at the empty bottle, he noticed that another fresh bottle had miraculously appeared. He poured out half into his glass and got to work on it.

“Ha! You’re still so stupidly touchy about your family, I understand, my family is difficult too. What were you doing on this street Guan Shan?” She Li had finished all of his food and was now sitting back in his chair, rubbing his stomach with a loud contented sigh. He then proceeded to light a cigarette and blow smoke in Mo’s face.

“Noting, just cutting school.” Mo waved his hand and scowled at his old tormentor.

“This area is mafia you know? Its dangerous. Unless….’ She Li sat forward and leaned on his elbows. He was wearing a long black rain coat, black jeans, black shirt which was open at the neck, he reminded Mo of a host. Everything he had on looked expensive, bastard was still hot. 

“Unless….what?” Mo leaned forward too, the beer giving him the balls to look She Li in the eye for once.

“You want to come and join? Is that why you’re hanging around trying to catch their attention?” She Li grabbed his replenished glass of beer, taking turns smoking and drinking.

Mo took great delight in spitting his beer all over She Li’s lying face in ‘pretend’ surprise. “Wha…?”

“Fuck, disgusting.” The silver haired boy mopped his face with one of the napkins. “Well, do you want to attend the meeting?”

“Meeting…..” Mo looked at She Li blearily.

“Yes, I can recommend you. There is an initiation, you’re a good fighter, you always had a hair trigger level of aggression. In fact you were born for a life of violence Mo, it suits you. We have that in common.” She Li nudged Shan’s school shoe with his expensive boot.

“We have nothing in common, chicken dick.” Mo shook his head to clear a little of the spinning in his head. What was he saying?

“Harsh. Come on, come with me I will show you!” She Li got up, dragging Mo with him, he shoved the startled teen in front of him, waving at the old lady behind the counter.

“Wait…” Mo dug his heels in at the door.

“Follow me it’s not far, come on get your ass moving!” She Li pinched his ass hard.

Mo swung around and shoved the laughing silver haired boy away from him aggressively.

“Hey, that’s exactly what they want to see, you need to show them respect, combativeness and intelligence. Two out of three isn’t a bad start!” She Li laughed his ass off as they walked out of the bar onto the cold sidewalk.

“Shithead.” If getting inside the ‘office’ Tian always talked about would help Mo then he could pretend to join. If he could just get inside to see the boss, then he could point at him in court. Mo Guan Shan knew He Tian had opened up to him, told him everything. Once he was able to put a face to the asshole in his head, then if he saw him again in the future, he would beat the shit out of Tian’s Uncle and just keep going until there was a bloody, mushy puddle beneath his fists.

“Interested?” There was something in She Li’s smile that reminded Shan of a spider on a web waiting for a dumb fucking red spider to come along.

“Yeah, sounds like its right up my alley.” Mo shoved his cold hands in his hoodie pockets and nodded at the boy to get a move on. “Show me the way.”


	12. Into the Dragon's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuelled with false courage Mo Guan Shan goes off to the Beijing Mafia offices and finally gets a look inside the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between chapters, I wanted the story to go one way, then I deleted it all and started it again, then wasn't happy with that, then that went on for days and days until I finally settled on this chapter. Phew!
> 
> Its so hot!!! Hope you're all enjoying Old Xian's new chapter updates, and that lovely picture of HT and MGS kissing, god I nearly screamed lol
> 
> Anyhoo, these characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> x

Mo Guan Shan might be a bit drunk, he might not be thinking clearly after throwing back two big bottles of beer, but he determinedly followed She Li along the busy alleys, into an area which boasted big high rises. One looked well maintained…unassuming, it was grey and all the windows were tinted out so you couldn’t see inside. It looked like your typical office building, not the headquarters of the Bejing Triads.

“This way.” The silver haired boy walked backwards, his smile was wide and he waved his hand, beckoning Mo to follow him like some kind of messed up Pied Piper.

“I’m coming.” Mo seared into his memory how to get to the building, taking note of street names and businesses nearby. He wanted to remember every detail if he was going to lead the cops here one day.

When Mo Guan Shan caught up with She Li, the other boy put his arm around Mo’s shoulders and pulled him close. Too fucking close, Mo felt violently uncomfortable. Their hips brushed together with every step and when the bigger boy tucked Shan into his side he shuddered and shoved him away.

“Cold.” She Li said this, but his expression clearly showed a lack of concern for his bruised sensibilities.

In his head Mo was screaming ‘don’t fucking touch me!’, but he found it incredibly difficult to put a voice to his inner emotions. This was pretty much how he had spent his time with She Li during middle school, internally shouting for this clueless fuck to leave him alone. He thought he had changed with He Tian’s help, but it appeared he was wrong, he was still the same old Mo Guan Shan inside when it came to She Li.

When they approached the building Mo tried to seem tough in front of the guards on the doors, they looked scary as shit! They had to go through metal detectors and were patted down roughly. The guards were talking to She Li and Mo overheard heard them refer to the silver haired boy as the ‘the whore whisperer’. Which was weird and made She Li’s jaw clench, his temper clearly on show. Hmm something which made the bully angry…..he could use that.

Once they had passed all of the security checks, Mo and She Li made their way to the lift, She Li punched in a code on the shiny silver panel. The lobby was exactly how you would imagine an office building to be, cool black marble tiles, big glass windows and lush green plants everywhere. When the lift finally arrived, they stepped in and as She Li pressed a button, Mo spoke for the first time in a while.

“So why do they call you the whore whisperer?” Mo grinned inwardly when She Li shoved him against one of the mirrored walls of the lift.

“Say that again and I will definitely fuck you…up.” She Li hemmed Mo in and put his face so near that their noses were touching.

“Come on tell your old friend.” Two could play this game asshole She Li.

She Li’s smile turned salacious.

“You asked for it Guan Shan.” She Li shrugged and reached over to cup Mo’s flushed cheek.

“Upper management sends me when a whore house is struggling to turn a decent profit.” The silver haired boy leaned closer until his chest touched Mo’s, his long fingered hands moved down to rest on his shoulders. What the fuck was this idiot doing?!

“I was called here from Hong Kong to do a tour of the shitty Beijing brothels, I will assess the manager first and then the whores performance. If they lack I teach them how they can better please their clients. Maximum profits means happy boss. If they are still lacking……..then the whores are kicked out onto the streets, where they can turn tricks with the heroin addicts.” She Li’s voice sounded dead, like he couldn’t give a fuck about the lives he ruined. He would never change.

“Ergo ‘whore whisperer’, I can turn anyone into a pro Guan Shan.” She Li’s hands moved down Mo’s ribcage to settle on his hips. Then he leaned in slowly, slowly his intention clear.

“I’m not a fucking who….ummm!” Mo struggled against the bigger boy’s body. She Li’s lips descended, moving nearer and nearer until their lips met. She Li softly kissed Mo’s frozen lips. Mo was in shock, had that just happened?

Disgusted at the feel of warm unfamiliar lips on his, Shan used all of his strength to shove She Li away. Then he swung without thinking, clocking the silver haired boy in the mouth with his fist, his knuckle stung with pain. Mo felt vindicated when blood oozed from the corner of She Li’s mouth.

“Get away from me!” Mo spat on the ground and scrubbed his lips with the back of his hand. Then spat again for good measure.

“Haha funnily enough I don't normally get that reaction, people are usually happy to be instructed by me.” She Li smirked as he licked at the blood dripping from his mouth.

“Psycho.” Mo stood away, right over the other side of the lift, still swearing bloody murder.

“No hard feelings? It was just a small….demo.” She Li arched a tentative eyebrow, like he was bothered by the thought of Mo Guan Shan hating his guts.

Too late.

“Oh no, no fucking hardness at all.” Mo was relieved when the lift finally pinged open and they walked out of the lift and into a long hall. She Li started for imposing double wooden doors at the end of the corridor. 

Shit, fuck, cock, shit, shit, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck, cock, cock, cock! Was he actually doing this? In a fucking triad hangout, he was bloody crazy! Shut it Mo Guan Shan, this is for He Tian. Mentally bracing himself, he followed She Li through the doors and into a large room which was noisy with men talking over the top of each other.

“Those guys are Blue Lanterns or uninitiated men, here to see Huang Fu the Incense Master so they can be initiated by saying the oath later on today. You’re not even at their level yet, you have to prove your worth to get that far.” Mo nearly jumped out of his skin when She Li’s voice sounded right in his ear, the bastard’s whispering made him furiously scrub at his ear.

“Aah! Don’t say it like that in my ear.” Mo elbowed She Li away from him, he didn’t remember him clinging so closely at school. So He Tian was higher up than those blue lanterns?

“You will declare yourself to Huang Fu and he will decide how you will show your willingness to join this organisation.” She Li walked on ahead, clearly finished with messing with Mo.

Mo swallowed quietly as he approached the man sitting at the table. As She Li walked through the room his back tensed again and again as his nickname was on the lips of nearly everyone in the room.

“Shit, what is the whore whisperer doing here?”  
“Guess the guys on the desk downstairs are letting anyone in, I hate that whore whisperer.”  
“He turns my stomach, but he’s our brother and I wouldn’t want to mess with him he’s almost as good in a fight as the He brothers.”  
Mo could attest to She Li’s fighting abilities, but he was no matched for He Tian. Those gangster fucks had that right.

“Hey boy, you still here?” The man behind the desk had a large book in front of him along with a bottle of Baijiu, or Chinese Vodka. Other tables in the room were already groaning with Tsingtao beer bottles, was there going to be a party?

“Nearly finished my business, then I will go back to Hong Kong and tell my boss about my Beijing brothers hospitality.” She Li inclined his head civilly, but Mo thought that the movement was anything but respectful.

“Here my acquaintance, I am vouching for him, see if he can prove his worth for our organisation, if he meets with your approval to of course. Don’t worry, what he lacks in brains, he more than makes up with bravery and aggression.” She Li’s shitty voice was starting to grate on Shan’s nerves.

“Why should we trust you, a fucking boy?” This Huang Fu pinned him with a look which made Mo stand up straight.

“I’m not a fucking boy, I can fight for you, I have fought for him” Shan nodded reluctantly at She Li. “I have no problem extorting money or beating the shit out of people, I already do that at school. My dad is in jail, he taught me everything I know.” Half of what Mo was spouting was truth and half was utter bullshit. When it came to lying he knew it was best to stick close to the truth to succeed. Luckily for him in the past he lied to his mom all the time and he had watched He Tian enough to know how it went.

The Incense Master arched an eyebrow at him and they shared a look for what seemed like an eternity. Then the man burst out laughing, big belly rolls that made Mo’s face clench with anger.

“I like you, you seem like you don’t take any shit, which in our line of work comes in very handy. Stay, drink, then you will fight two of our newly made guys from tonights ceremony. See if you’re all talk and no balls!” Huang Fu laughed again even louder this time and all Mo could think was fuck! What he hell had he let himself in for!

Luckily he loved a good fight as well as the next delinquent. He could hold his own against these trainee gangsters, no problem. He Tian had been beating him up for years now, he could take it. Wandering over to the table littered with beer bottles, he found an unopened one and tipped it back to his parched lips. Casually he looked around the room at all the different people gathered here. Where was He Tian’s uncle, the boss of these assholes? 

Just then and finger tapped him gently on the shoulder and Mo rolled his eyes. What did She Li want now? Hadn’t he had enough of that shit for one day?

“What dick? If you try to molest me one more time, I’m gonna knee you in the balls……” Mo spun around, beer bottle in hand and proceeded to nearly dropped it when he spotted brother Qiu standing in front of him.

Mo wasn’t sure what to expect, but the older man just parked his ass on the edge of the beer filled table, got a fresh bottle for himself and then took out his phone to read his messages. Qiu looked at him finally and then slowly clinked their bottles together.

“Fuck are you doing here?” Qiu’s voice was angry, it was probably the first time Shan had every heard the man sound so mad. Historically brother Qiu’s normal setting was emotionless, not that he had met the dude that may times, but not today it appeared. His voice was pure rage but his face remained bland.

“Trying to help He Tian, same as you.” Mo shrugged, in his mind he needed to be as close to the enemy as possible. 

“I can’t believe how fucking stupid you are, childish shit, I can’t do this today.” Qiu casually called He Cheng, but there was no answer. 

“Leave me be, I just want to get a look at his face, then I will leave.” Mo swigged more beer, liking the comforting buzz he was getting from it.

“What have you done?” Qiu kept his gaze glued to his phone screen, casually sipping his beer.

“I’m fighting later for the right to join.” Mo told the older man reluctantly what She Li had signed him up for.

“Aah deliver me from teenagers! So you think you’re just gonna waltz out that door without any problems whatsoever? Stupid cunt, they will film the fight and if you back out or don’t join them, then they will blackmail you with the footage. They will threaten to show it to your school and your family! You’ll be too scared NOT to sign up for a life of crime.” Qiu's furious voice drifted over him.

Mo Guan Shan started to look a little green. The beer and food in his stomach started to swirl around and making him nauseous.

Qiu messaged He Cheng.

Qiu: We have a redheaded boyfriend issue.

Cheng: We have a bigger issue, there is a problem at the detention centre, He Tian just came out and it looks like those boys are dead. Committed suicide in their cells, all in the same way, all at the same time.

Qiu: Fuck, get back here now.

Cheng: Okay.

Qiu looked at the redheaded boy and pinched the bridge of his nose. What were they going to do with this fucked up situation?


	13. Ready, Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian figures out where Mo might be and Mo Guan Shan finds out the meaning of 'Fight Club'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHhh no please can someone help me write better chapter summaries I think I have now in total written 200,00 words of this series and I don't think I have yet to ace my chapter summary. We can all dream....
> 
>  
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> xxx

He Tian was currently sitting in the passenger seat of his brother’s BMW, on his way back to the organisation’s office. The silence in the car was telling, confusion being the biggest contributing factor.

Why had his dickhead Uncle made him go to the prison, when he was going to off those attempted rapists anyway? What an unbelievable cluster fuck, such an utter waste of time. Was that his Uncle’s aim, make him work his ass off for nothing? Aah it wouldn’t surprise him at all, lately his Uncle did everything in his power to make He Tian’s life a living hell. Tian rested his weary head against the cool window, watching the scenery fly by in a green blur as they made their way through suburban areas into Beijing centre.

He Tian thought about the terrified guard at the detention centre, typical coward didn’t know what to say or where to start. He stuttered and stammered through their entire conversation.

“What?” Tian’s furious growl was loud in the waiting room

“I can’t bring them to you because they all committed suicide this morning at 10am, they hung themselves and left identical notes.” The guard He Cheng had bribed was shaking in fear, sweat ran down his temple from under his prison uniform cap.

“Fuck!” He Tian cursed loudly and banged the nearest table with a clenched fist. “Can my name be connected to those three? My name was used yesterday to gain access to them?” Tian got up in the guards face, his words were spat out through gritted teeth.

The guard gulped and nodded.

“Get those records and destroy all trace of me! I want no fuck ups, make sure you do it or we will come to your house and kill your wife. I don't have to tell you how serious this is, do you understand?” He Tian stepped even closer to the guard, so he could whisper his instructions into the man’s ear.

“You ask too much of me! I will be fired when they find out, what about me? How can I live if I can’t work?” The man’s eyes grew wide with panic.

“I don’t want to hear you whining like a bitch, I want to hear you say “No problem sir, I will take care of it.” Do you understand? Do you love your wife? Do you love your family? If you do….then don’t disappoint me.” He Tian patted them man hard on his cheek, making the other man wince.

“No problem sir, I will take care of it.” The man nodded, one of his pale sweaty cheeks was now red from abuse. 

“Good. No trace, I want no trails to us, otherwise you’re not gonna like the consequences……” Tian put a heavy hand on the guard’s shoulder and took a lesson from his Uncle, squeezing hard to get his point across.

“I understand, aah!” The older man winced in pain, but he merely kept nodding like the neck of a plaster cat which wags its head.

“He Cheng will be in touch, I guess the deal you two brokered has fallen through, no reduction in interest for you!” He Tian winked sardonically and strode out the door. Serves that crooked guard right for mortgaging his house out from under his family to gamble. He Tian had no time for useless assholes like that. Tian got back to his brother’s car and relayed what had happened, bring on brotherly confusion. Both of them were at a loss as to why they were even at the detention centre.

Half way through the drive Cheng’s mobile chimed, Cheng glanced at He Tian.

“Can you look at the screen to see who it is?” Cheng was a diligent driver, no texting and driving for him.

Tian picked up the iPhone, which was incased in a sleek black cover and read the short to the point message out to his brother.

Qiu: We have a redheaded boyfriend issue.

He Tian froze instantly.

“Does that mean your little boyfriend is with Qiu?” He Cheng’s voice grew loud with disbelief.

“No, it can’t be, how the hell would he….” Tian’s sentence trailed to a stop. Was Shan at Jian Yi’s? No…it can’t be he was at school, it was still during school hours, everyone should still be at school! Why would Momo be with Qiu? He Tian had a bad feeling in his gut.

“Faster Cheng, I feel like this day is going from shit to shitter by the second.” His brother had been sitting at a steady 70mph, but now he stomped his foot on the accelerator and started speeding them back to the office.

He Tian took out his mobile and tried calling Mo. It rang and rang but eventually went to voicemail. 

“Call me back you fuck.” He Tian stuffed his phone back in his pocket with a curse.

“Message Qiu for me, tell him what happened at the prison.” Cheng unlocked his phone, then he handed it to his little brother.

He Tian did as he was told for once and soon had a messages back from Officer Qiu.

“He wants us back at the office now.” He Tian started to casually scroll backwards through the messages between his brother and brother Qiu.

“What are you doing? Give me my phone back Tian.” He Cheng tried snatching it until he realised he was still driving, then held his hand out.

“I’m just googling something, calm down.” He Tian went back through previous texts and raised his eyebrows at some of the conversations between the two men:

Monday 9.37pm  
Qiu: Pick up beer, I’m getting you shit faced drunk and then banging your brains out.  
Cheng: You promise?

Tuesday 10.05am  
Cheng: Get toilet roll and antiseptic cream on the way back.  
Qiu: Antiseptic cream?  
Cheng: My asshole resembles the flag of Japan.

Thursday 12.40pm  
Cheng: Why today did you have to go to your ‘other’ employment?  
Qiu: A good man’s work is never done.  
Cheng: Send nudes.  
*Picture of Qiu’s crotch, semi hard cock, clearly took in a bathroom.*  
Cheng: I was fucking joking!! But this will work.

“What is wrong with using your own phone? Hey what are you looking at?!” Cheng tried to see, but Tian casually switched to some bullshit horoscope website which was current on his brother’s browser.

“Nothing.” He Tian waved the phone at him.

Next he went into the pictures and he was wheezing internally because his older brother and Mo Guan Shan had more in common than he thought. Looks like brother Qiu liked to send Cheng a lot of nudes and like Momo, Cheng had kept EVERY single one. Swallowing back his amusement, he relocked the phone and gave it back to his sweating brother. Everyone knows you should never hand your mobile over, unless you were willing for someone to paw through your content. It was an unspoken law.

“Concentrate on driving brother.” He Tian nodded at the road and they settled into a tense silence for the remainder of the journey.

=========================================

Things were hotting up at the office, the beer was flowing, toasts were shouted and Mo was told to wait, whilst six boys not much older than himself were taken into a separate room, and all of the men present piled into the room with them. Brother Qiu had abandoned him too, but She Li was back glued to his side, even going as far as to fling an arm over his shoulder again. Urgh.

“We can’t see what happens?” Mo asked his long lost asshole friend for the night.

“You can’t witness the ceremony it’s steeped in tradition and secrecy, if you want to see inside that room then prove yourself in this fight and work your ass off until they deem you worthy.” She Li tipped back another beer, he didn’t seem drunk though. Mo had stopped drinking all together, last thing he needed was to be staggering about shitfaced, swinging and missing.

“How come you’re not inside?” Mo had a nervous fluttering in his stomach that was part excitement and part apprehension. 

“Me? I’m not a Beijing member so I’m not required to go in there.” She Li grinned and relaxed back against the wall.

“So when those guys come out, will they still be Blue Lanterns?” Mo was curious about the hierarchy, it seemed like an army.

“No, they will be official gang members, 49ers. Like me.” She Li finished his beer and put the empty bottle onto the table beside them.

Like He Tian. Mo thought about how old Tian was when he went through all of this, shit poor kid.

“You’re still here?” A low voice sounded from across the room.

“Head.” She Li inclined his head respectfully. “Still, just crashing the initiation.”

Mo couldn’t help but stared as an elegant man approaching them. He was fucking tall! As tall as He Tian, he wore a killer suit, one of those ones you only see in magazines, or on models on billboards. He was handsome, his hair was short and well groomed, face unlined making it hard for Mo to work out how old he was, the man could be 30 or 60. His aura was overwhelming, intimidating even. The dude was thin, maybe his suit made up for a weak body?

“Who’s this?” The man walked over to a sideboard full of crystal decanters, chose a low tumbler and then poured out some amber liquid. Was it whiskey?

“Old friend from Middle School, he’s here to ask permission to serve you, Boss.” She Li’s silky voice finally made its way into his thick head and Mo froze as the man approached him.

“Good luck, I might stay to enjoy your performance.” The man’s grin made all the hairs on the back of Shan’s neck stand up, then the man walked away.

Mo Guan Shan hadn’t uttered a single word. He stood there like a dumb redheaded statue, but he knew who that man was now, knew his face and voice. Shan’s heart pounded and his fists clenched as he watched the retreating back of his boyfriend’s abuser. He Tian’s Boss went into the room where the initiation was taking place and closed the door behind him with a soft click.

“Don’t worry, he has that effect on everyone.” She Li had obviously took note of his frozen state.

“That was….” Shan finally found his voice.

“Our Dragon Head.” She Li stood in front of Mo and took in his current state. “You can fight in your trousers and shirt.” She Li spun around as the door opened and Huang Fu came out laughing, jovial men poured out of the room behind him. The new 49ers were slapped on the back by nearly a hundred hands.

Mo took off his coat and school uniform coat and stuffed them in his bag, along with his rings and the earrings Tian bought him years ago. He was ready for anything these gangsters threw at him, he didn’t give a fuck now. He was pumped that he had laid eyes on that molesting fuck. Shan tensed when the man in question also exited the room and stood chatting with Huang Fu.

“Okay, on to this afternoon’s entertainment!” When Huang Fu shouted this, the men in the room cheered and clinked glasses.

“We’re gonna see if this new recruit has the balls to stand his ground against two of our new 49ers!” The room erupted with jeers and chants about Mo’s lacking anatomy.

“Over here boy!” Huang Fu motioned for Mo Guan Shan to come over, and when Mo got to the centre of the room, he felt like every eye was on him. 

Betting was already taking place, were they for or against him? Shan stood proudly with his shoulders back, hands in pockets and his A-typical glare in place.

“Haha I think I like him, he looks like he can fight!”  
“No way, he’s gonna lose, they’re seasoned fighters, idiot!”  
“I am gonna put 500 yuan on the redhead kid!”  
Everyone threw insults at each other and Mo Guan Shan in particular, until Huang Fu held up his arms and beckoned for silence. He approached Mo and nodded to two cocky looking fuckers. They grinned as they stripped off their suit jackets, rolled up the sleeves of their dress shirts and suddenly before Mo had time to rethink they were ready to go. 

“This isn’t about killing, or serious injury.” When the incense master spoke, Shan thought to himself was this like a pre-fight talk? A bastard referee? What did they call it, fucking UFC! “This is all about aggression……” The man nodded.

Silence hung in the room.

Before Mo could react one of the dudes flew forward and punched him with enough force that his head snapped back, making him curse. Shan’s attempts to shake off the throbbing ache in his jaw were short lived, the other guy ran in with a leap and brutally kneed him in the stomach.

Mo staggered back, involuntarily dropping to one knee as he proceeded to cough his guts up.

When Mo Guan Shan looked up, it was just in time to see a fist smashing into his face. He felt the other guy’s fist twisting the neck of shirt until he choked, hauling Mo to his feet by it. The sound of the thick cotton collar ripping was loud in his ears.

Punches rained his face in a beautiful symphony of violence, until he had blood running hot down his chin. It was then Mo Guan Shan thought that he might be screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger, no I'm not really :P


	14. Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian walks in on a nightmare and has to deal with it accordingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys are ready for all of this????
> 
> I love kudos and comments they bring me joy on low days when writing is hard!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> x

Mo Guan Shan stood like a tool getting punched until his face ached with pain, but he finally shook off his initial shock at the surprise attack and kneed the closest guy to him firmly in the balls, with enough force that maybe in the future he might never have kids.

“OOooooooo.” This collective sound came from nearly every single man circled around them. When the unmanned dude dropped to the floor like a sack of rice, Mo grinned through bloody teeth and kicked him in the ribs for good measure.

“You little shit!” The other man shoved him away from his fallen brother, and then it was one on one. Much better odds.

The two circled each other for fists raised, this certainly wasn’t a fair battle, and if that meant fighting dirty, Mo wasn’t above that at all. They exchanged punches, the gangster lunged forward and caught him with a brutal punch with bounced off his cheekbone. It sounded like a butcher bringing a huge cleaver down on a hunk of raw meat.

Mo had been fighting with He Tian for several years now and he had picked up a few moves in that time. Hooking his heel behind the other man’s ankle, Mo shoved the guy off balance, which enabled him to get a solid gut punch in. The sound of air whistling from lungs made Mo happy.

Shan was momentarily distracted from his enjoyment when he spotted He Tian’s Uncle, who was standing within the circle of men, clearly enjoying Mo getting his ass kicked. How he wished that evil fuck was here in this circle instead of the trainee gangster. Their gazes met……held and Mo couldn’t help the rage with showed on his face.

There is a rule in a fight, never get distracted, because you’ll end up fucking dead. When Shan’s attention was on the Dragon Head, the shitty gangster kneed him in the back causing him to fall onto his hands and knees in front of the Boss.

Tian’s Uncle looked across the room and his gaze became fixed on something.

Mo looked between the legs of the men surrounding him and what he saw made his heart drop into his stomach.

He Tian was standing at the entrance of the room with He Cheng beside him.

“Enough.” The Dragon Head’s voice rang around the room, and everyone stopped including the two injured guys in the middle, who were now hauling themselves up off the floor. Their pristine dress shirts were rumpled and bloody. They were panting, but they immediately stood at attention, waiting for their Head’s next order.

“Clearly we need someone with more pedigree to break this recruit in.” The Head’s low voice drifted over to the two at the door.

The tall man lifted an arm and beckoned.

When He Tian walked slowly over to the ring of men gathered around this scene of violence, Mo knew he had fucked up badly.

==========================================

When he ran into the room and saw Mo Guan Shan on the floor, bloodied and injured He Tian nearly lost his mind. His first impulse was to charge over there and kick the ever loving shit out of those two fucks who had injured his Momo. When he clenched his fists and tensed to follow through with his urge for violence, He Cheng’s calming hand on his arm stopped him.

“Remember where you are, don’t acknowledge him, you don’t fucking know him. Stay calm little brother or we’re all dead.” Cheng’s desperate whisper sounded loud in his ear.

When he saw his Uncle within the ring of people watching, his whole body grew taut with anxiety. What was his Uncle up to, why was Momo here? Had his Uncle found out about their relationship? Shit this was bad.

“Clearly we need someone with more pedigree to break this recruit in.” He Tian winced when he saw Uncle Jian lift an arm to motion him over.

Cheng squeezed his arm again and He Tian drew in a calming breath until his face was blank, bland, uninterested.

“Head.” He Tian moved his feet until he stood in the ring of men, beside his Uncle. At his feet was a fucked up Mo Guan Shan. Tian took in the blood dripping from a nose, cut lip, bruised face and ripped school shirt collar.

“Get up.” This was said to Mo.

Mo Guan Shan stood before his Uncle. 

This scenario was one He Tian never wanted to happen. NEVER. Mo and his Boss should never be in the same room together, this was literally a fucking nightmare.

“You did well, I like someone who is a flexible fighter. Perhaps you need a more aggressive opponent?” He Tian flinched when his uncle’s heavy hand landed on his bruised shoulder and his grip hard. Tian felt his insides squirm when that palm moved to cup the back of his throttled neck, long fingers stroked the bruises at the nape, pressing on them until He Tian wanted to throw his Uncle’s hand off.

When He Tian met Mo Guan Shan’s enraged gaze, the shake of his head was minuscule but Mo caught it and looked away.

“Whatever.” Mo wiped his nose on his ruined school shirt. “I will fight any chicken dick, hope you are better than those two fools?” Did Momo just goad his boyfriend into a fight? Umm…

He Tian took off his coats, handed them to some guy and strode into the centre with Mo.

Okay, yes he had goaded his boyfriend into a fight.

“Asshole, show him how its done He Tian!”  
“Kick his ass He Tian!”  
“Cocky shit, I have 600 yuan on He Tian to win.”  
“I’ll take that bet.”  
“It’s stupid to bet against He Tian, he will beat that boy black and blue.”

This time not a single vote of confidence was shouted for Mo.

It was unnerving standing across from the person you love, looking into their eyes and finding nothing recognisable. Tian’s face was closed off, no flirty sparkle to his dark eyes, he was a robot performing. No, more like a chained grizzly black bear dancing for its cruel master. 

Mo took a leaf from Tian’s book, trying to look bored as they began walking around the circle, waiting to see who was going to throw the first punch or kick in He Tian’s case, he was trained in lots of martial arts. Mo not so much, he was more of a brawler, in fact he….

First rule of a fight, never get distracted.

==============================

He Tian wanted this horror to stop, quickly. There was no way he was beating the shit out of Mo like he had done so many times in the past for his organisation. No fucking way. This was ending. 

Tian could tell Mo was distracted because his eyes started to drift up and down his body, not in an ‘assessing your opponent' way, but in a ‘fuck, you look hot when you fight’ way. He Tian couldn’t afford for the people in this room to see even a scrap of emotion between them, it would not go fucking well.

Shan’s distraction was his downfall, He Tian wound up and swung a high kick to Mo’s temple, striking fast and true. Anyone on the receiving end of a kick like that would keel over like a felled tree. Before Tian’s foot touched back down on the floor, Mo crashed backwards, out cold.

Tian began to laugh, and soon the entire room was laughing with him. The two who had fought Mo earlier approached him and thanked him for shutting up the annoying redhead.

“Hey He Tian you’re supposed to mess him up a little.”  
“Yeah, that was too quick bastard.”  
“Boy you’re fucking wicked.”

Everyone came over to laugh and slap him on the back. He Tian had to physically restrain himself from running over to Mo’s prone figure and gathering him up in his arms princess style. That would be a colossal mistake and would likely put a huge neon sign above them saying “GAAAYY.” 

Huang Fu came towards him shaking his head.

“Tian, that boy take him home and if he wakes up tell him he can come back and see the Vanguard, Ling Po will be expecting him. Hahaha you’re an evil shit knocking him out like that, he’s gonna be pissed you embarrassed him.” The incense master walked away and shouted to the room about continuing the celebrations.

He Cheng was by his side in a second, they walked together over to Mo Guan Shan’s prone body and each grabbed him under the arms, lifting him up enough so they could roughly drag him out of the room.

“Nephew.” The Head stood in front of him.

“Uncle.” Tian parroted the automatic response, bowing his head respectfully as always.

“I enjoyed your performance, I always enjoy what you can do with your body.” His Uncle smiled and turned away, walking back to his office.

“Lets get the fuck out of here.” Tian motioned for He Cheng to get going and they dragged Mo’s unconscious carcass to the lift.

They got out of the lift at the parking lot and stuffed Mo’s dead weight into the back of his brother’s car. Cheng said to take care to not be too gentle, because CCTV was everywhere, his Uncle could be watching them right this second.

Cheng got into the drivers seat and turned when He Tian got into the back with Mo.

“Tian I’ll take you to my place, watch him he’s been out a long time, if he doesn’t come round, I have smelling salts in my first aid bag.” Cheng drove out of the carpark and set off as fast as he could toward his own apartment building. It was no where near as luxurious as Tian’s old apartment, but it was close to the office, very close.

In five minutes they were bursting into Cheng’s neat and tidy apartment, which thankfully was on the ground floor. Panting and red faced they laid their burden down on Cheng’s light grey sofa, Mo was a heavy bastard when he was dead to the world, which made getting him into this place a fucking ordeal. Cheng charged over to the kitchen and came back with something small in his hand, he cracked it in half and waved it under Mo nose.

“Mom…?” Mo’s groggy voice was like water to the thirsty He Tian.

“I have to get back, Qiu must be freaking out.” Cheng ran out the door and suddenly He Tian was left in his brother’s living room with his lover, who he had knocked the fuck out. Shit. Great, what a day.

“My head…” Mo’s hand came up to press on the side of his temple.

“Leave it, do you need a drink of water or something?” He Tian perched his butt on the sofa cushions next to Mo’s hips.

“Mom…?” Mo’s eyes fluttered open and then closed again.

“Hey Mo I’m not your mom, its me He Tian.” Tian leaned over so Mo could see him clearer.

“He Tian…?” Mo’s eyes opened wider and blinked at him a few times.

“Yes? Hey…” Tian leaned over and gently cupped Mo’s cheek with his palm.

“Tian, gonna kill you….” That was all the warning he got before Mo sat up and swung a clumsy fist at He Tian’s face, which he only just managed to dodge. If Tian hadn’t moved, that fist would have ploughed into his healing broken nose. That would have hurt. A lot.

“Mo, you knew I had to do it, right?” Tian pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly getting ready for a different fight.

“You had to knock me out or you had to humiliate me? Fucking bastard!” Mo scrubbed at his blurry eyes and slowly sat up.

“Both.” He Tian found that when in a lovers quarrel honesty was the best policy.

“You’re such an asshole.” Sometimes a little honesty was too much.

“What did you want me to do Momo? Banter, play fight, let you off lightly? That wouldn’t had washed with my Uncle or the men in that room. They’re used to seeing a different me at work.” The more Tian sat there looking at his disgruntled boyfriend, the more his rage ticked up and up.

“That’s for sure Mr Multiple Personality Disorder! And that twat….” Mo shouted in his face, even though it probably hurt his head.

Ah his Uncle, they were finally gonna touch on that huh?

“All he thinks is that I was bored with the whole situation, which is exactly the way I deal with things when he’s waving his cock about in a ‘who has the best fighter’ contest. Happens all of the time when we get different factions and triads in. Bosses like to boast that they have the strongest fighter, I’ve been called in a shit ton when Cheng wasn’t available.” Tian gave Mo a look that clearly said ‘I can’t be bothered with your fucking histrionics!’.

“I hate you right now.” Mo looked over at He Tian and said those hateful words without any remorse on his face.

“No you fucking don’t!” He Tian shouted at his dumb fuck boyfriend. “Don’t try to distract me from the fact that you disobeyed me and involved yourself in my job, you went to my fucking work place, my fucking Uncle know’s what you look like! That was beyond stupid Mo Guan Shan.” He Tian was furious. He banged out of his brother’s apartment before he did something stupid too.


	15. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian and Jian Yi do business with their local 7-Eleven franchise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...........................
> 
> My lips are sealed, oh wait.....
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> x
> 
> P.S. These characters belong to Old Xian

Whilst He Tian stomped to the 7-Eleven near He Cheng’s building and bought a pack of cigarettes, Jian Yi floated to the 7-Eleven nearest his own complex in a daze. He was on a mission to buy Zhan Zheng Xi something nice, to make up for the fact that he had been deflowered this afternoon, thoroughly. 

To quote Xixi “My ass hurts fuckwit!”, which he said as he threw a pillow at Jian Yi’s retreating back.

Hence Yi’s trip to the store to see if he could get anything to make his boyfriend feel more comfortable.

When he got to the shop, Jian Yi wandered around the aisles picking up milk pudding, energy replenishing drinks, lower back heat compresses, ice, rice porridge, turmeric tonics, pain killers, the latest manhua Xixi loved to read and a ton of other stuff he thought might be useful. He bought his mismatch of items and stuffed them into a white bag, before saying goodbye to the nice lady at the till who knew him well.

Walking out into the early evening, there was a brilliant sunset which made his eyes water with emotion. He was a man, he was finally a man! A virgin no more. Wow he literally felt like he was floating on air, so thankful and humbled that his grumpy best friend held such deep affection for Jian Yi to let him make love to Xi, shit he was so lucky!

Grinning like a fool, he slowly meandered his way home in the cold autumn evening, the thick trees which lined the path to his house always freaked him out in the winter, they were so dark and looked like they hid a werewolf, ghost or invading huns. It normally didn’t stop Zhan Xi and him from making out in the darkness on the way to his mom’s house though. Good cover for kissing, a quick hand job, hehehehehehe. Okay he might be too giddy, calm down self!

The closer he got to this own building the quieter it became, because their house was the last in the block there weren’t many buildings surrounding his. That’s the way his mom liked it. 

Jian Yi nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a shadow standing at attention near the entrance way.

“Brother Qiu, you scared me!” Yi laughed at his own skittishness.

“Young master, Mrs Jian sent me to get you. Her brother is sick and she’s gone to hospital to attend to him. She wants you to follow me to where she is.” Some strange dude in a dark suit walked out of the shadows and raised his hand in welcome. He was tall, good looking, and had a sympathetic look on his face.

“Who the hell are you? Where is Brother Qiu?” Jian Yi had not existed for 17 years without some danger to his life. His father had, on occasion, tried to kidnap him. Other strangers, with guns or knives, had also tried to take him for the money they thought he would bring. He was used to the whole ‘follow me, I mean you no harm!” routine.

“Brother Qiu is already there, he drove your mother to her brother’s side immediately. Quickly, he is very sick and she wants you to pay your respects before he passes away. I packed an overnight bag for your mother, she asked me to get her things.” The man stood with a holdall which was very familiar to Jian Yi, it was his mother’s bag. It normally stayed in her wardrobe. To get it you needed access to this house, which very few had.

So his mother trusted this dude to go into her bedroom to pack an overnight bag? Shit, he must be the genuine article.

“My mother never mentioned a brother.” Jian Yi dropped his shopping onto the concrete near the entrance and nodded. Soon they hurried off down the dark path, running towards a light grey Bentley Continental Flying Spur, which was parked on the road. His mother’s man unlocked the car with a click of his fob and opened the back door for Jian Yi. Once his passenger had been safely encompassed in the plush seats, the driver gave his mother’s holdall to Jian Yi to baby sit in the back, then he started the expensive car until the engine purred and then they tore off towards the hospital at mach three speed.

Jian Yi sure hoped his Uncle was okay, he had never met any of his mother’s side of the family. She never talked about them at all.

=====================================

The man drove for about an hour, Jian Yi was starting to seriously doubt that they would ever arrive at the hospital. How far away was it, what type of hospital was it? How ill was his Uncle? Did he have a contagious illness? Was he mentally unstable? All kinds of questions ran through Yi’s head on the way.

When the car finally coasted to a stop in front of an old building, way out in the sticks (if the noisy wildlife was anything to go by) Jian Yi sighed in relief and got out to stretch his legs and arms.

“What type of hospital is this?” Yi asked the man as they rushed towards the building.

“Highly contagious ward, thats why it’s so far out.” The man threw this over his shoulder, as he yanked the front door open and they both ran inside.

“Umm is my mother at risk???” Jian Yi was starting to freak out a little, why did his mother want them at the death bed of a contagious man? Yi hoped his mother was wearing a full on yellow hazard suit!

“They’re taking the proper precautions for you too.” The man ran down and corridor and opened a single door to the left, which had the number 114 on it.

“Good….” Jian Yi trailed off when he walked in the room and there was nothing but a single empty bed in a shitty, dingy room. The door slammed shut behind him and the lock clicked loudly into place.

“AAAAHHHHH! Fuck you! Unbelievable, are you kidding me??? Again? Is this a joke? HE TIAN!!! You bastard you got me! Come out, it’s not funny anymore, come out now dickhead!” Jian Yi hollered, screamed and shouted at the closed door, rattling the handle constantly. When no one popped out to laugh with him, he swore foully. 

“Why me! Aren’t you sick of kidnapping me? It’s so futile chicken dicks, when have you ever succeeded in getting anything from my mother or my fucking shit of a dad????” Jian Yi continued to rant and rave at the ceiling for some time. An hour went by and still no one arrived to let him out.

Jian Yi slid down onto the floor, his back against his new prison door and banged his head against the solid wood.

“Kill me now.” Yi groaned at his own stupidity.

Jian Yi jumped up to his feet when a knock sounded at the door about five minutes later. It opened. Two men sauntered in, they looked dodgy as hell, cagey, untrustworthy, shady, he could literally go on for hours about how non-hospital staff like they were.

“Hey young master.” They also smirked at him, nurses didn’t smirk so Jian Yi guessed they were shitty trash after all.

Again with the young master crap.

They stood either side of him as another man entered the room. This man was much older than those two, handsome, hot as fuck actually. Was this his mother’s brother? Did his mother’s brother think kidnapping him would gain him some money? Jian Yi sighed loudly.

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? GIVE ME A PHONE SO I CAN CALL TO GET YOU YOUR MONEY, BECAUSE I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO, THAN BEING KIDNAPPED AGAIN!” Jian Yi’s mouth went into over drive as usual, and he spouted off to this older man loudly and for some time.

Jian Yi called out when a large, rough hand slapped him hard across the cheek, leaving a hot stinging pain in its wake.

“What is wrong with you!?” Yi’s hand shot up and he gaped at the dark haired, black eyed man before him.

“Nothing, a nephew should never be so disrespectful. You will stop your annoying bleating right now, if you want to live out the night.” The man cupped his cheek and kissed it, as though to soothe the redness out there by his own hand.

“Umm let me go, please.” Jian Yi’s tone became low and civil immediately.

“No. I just need to finish some things first, then I will come and we can finish this once and for all.” The man’s smiled and Jian Yi shuddered because fuck, that smile seemed familiar to him.

The perpetually upbeat Jian Yi started to worry for his life.


	16. Fury, Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian's options are dwindling by the second and Mo Guan Shan realises he can't just talk his way out of this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems a little short, it is but the next part would have made the chapter TOO big. So seems organic to stop it at this moment :P
> 
> Enjoy !
> 
> These Characters Belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> xx

He Tian sat outside the 7-Eleven and dragged at his first cigarette in months, he didn’t care because the dulling buzz from the nicotine high was worth it. Momo asked him to quit because he thought it was going to kill him. Who needed to quit smoking when your boyfriend was going to give you a stress related fucking brain aneurysm or a heart attack? Between Mo Guan Shan and cigarettes, Momo won hands down. Fucking prick!

Tian was so fuck mad, he didn’t know what to do. His hands were quivering with rage, he wanted to shake his stupid boyfriend, he wanted to punch some sense into him, he would happily knock him the fuck out again if it would make Shan’s brain think clearly again! He Tian looked down at the sidewalk and shook his head at Mo’s foolishness.

Cursing he took his phone out of his pocket, and called his Boss. The line rang for a while, then it connected.

“Nephew, you ran off before giving me a report.” His Uncle’s voice made his hackles stand up on end.

“They’re dead.” He Tian was through fucking about, he took a big lung full of smoke and exhaled slowly.

“……” There was silence on the line for once.

“You’re not surprised, I’m sure.” He Tian scrubbed out his finished cigarette against the brick wall of an alley he’d ducked into for privacy. Lighting another, he puffed angrily, may as well enjoy the fucking things while he could.

“I wasn’t the one who arranged it.” His Uncle’s voice thick was with disbelief, was his Boss just taking the piss, messing with his head as usual?

“Bullshit!” The word burst out of his mouth at full volume.

“What did you say…..?” His Boss’s voice was furious down the line, He Tian was pleased he wasn't in his Uncle’s office, because he probably would have been punched across the room or pinned to the floor by an expensive dress shoe.

“You did this, didn’t you?” He Tian was sick of jumping every time his Uncle said how high.

“It was not done by my hand! The pleasure of their deaths should have been yours to carry out and mine to sit back and enjoy.” His Uncle really did want him to ramp up to killing a human being?

“So your next request would have been for me to murder them? No fucking way.” He Tian was clearly high on nicotine, although his courage may be because the man who had raised him was thankfully several blocks away.

“You answer to me, you are a fucking triad, murder is nothing! You’re spineless, only good for cracking heads, you’ll go nowhere in this organisation.” His Uncle’s tone was acidic, hatred peppered every word.

Tian snorted.

“I wouldn’t have done it, not even if you beat me.” Standing up to his Uncle for the first time, was like a drug he wanted to enjoy again. 

“Nephew, you know the results of my wrath, you really want to temp me? I can break more than your nose…. maybe crack more ribs, break your other arm? Your father foolishly gave you to me, he didn’t want you. I took you in, you ungrateful shit, you are mine to do with as I see fit.” Mr Jian’s gravely voice hissed down the line and it made He Tian falter a little.

“So you’re saying that you would have beaten me until I agreed to kill those boys?” He Tian needed clarification.

“You sound surprised? You’re my solider, you obey only me. Rethink what you’re doing, do you want to try fucking say that again to your Dragon Head?” The fury in his Uncle’s tone took him instantly back to when he was thirteen years old, small and useless against the beatings inflicted on him. He bowed his head in defeat.

“No Uncle.” He Tian wanted to launch his phone into the wall in front of him, his actions always felt futile against his Uncle.

“I thought not. Stay away from my office tonight, I don’t know what I will do if I see your hateful face. Be warned nephew.” Sweet ever loving fuck, what had he done? Irrational terror washed over him, making him sweat.

“Yes, Uncle.” Back to being the obedient sheep, he disgusted even himself.

“Get the fuck off this line, I want to see you in the morning bright and early for ‘debrief’.” He Tian translated that into ‘punishment’. “Skip out or decide not to turn up and I will come and hunt you down myself.” The line went dead and He Tian threw up weakly at his feet, his heart was beating so fast he felt like he was gonna pass out.

“Why do you hate me so much?” This he whispered into ether.

Tian was fucked, but would the outcome be worth the pain and blood? His Uncle’s arrest and incarceration? Worth never seeing his shitty Boss again? He Tian patted his body where the microphone was hidden.

“Hope you got all of that.” He Tian said this out loud so the recording would pick it up.

Tian was done, he was going to approach Officer Qiu with what he had and hopefully it was enough to get this wrapped up. Then he was gone from this place, this city until they needed him to testify.

He Tian staggered back to the main road going back inside the store to buy mints and water. Slumping down again in front of the 7-Eleven, Tian rinsed and spat, and stuffed his mouth full of mints in an attempt to get rid of the taste of vomit. He sat there lost, adrift. He was clueless where his life was going to take him, or if his life would continue at all.

Fuck it. Fuck him. Fuck everything.

Tian shook out another cigarette, tugged his brand new lighter from his trouser pocket, leaning forward he lit the tip, sucking in more greedy breaths until it glowed red.

“Tian….” A familiar voice cut through his misery.

“Fuck off Mo.” Tian sighed with annoyance, he didn’t have the strength to deal with Mo Guan Shan right now. His gaze stayed firmly on the ground between his feet, and the cigarette between his cold fingers.

“Oi, you’re not wearing a coat, you’re freezing.” A warm, thick black dress coat was placed over his shoulders, an unfamiliar scent engulfed him. 

He Cheng’s jacket? As much as he would like to toss the coat in Mo’s face or on the floor, his brother had expensive tastes. No way he was throwing what was probably a designer coat on the dirty ground. He Tian just sat there, like a well dressed hobo.

“Tian….” Shan’s voice was starting to grate on his already tattered nerves.

“Go home.” This was spat out through gritted teeth, Tian couldn’t even look at Mo. If he did he was either going to leap on Shan and kick the shit out of him, or just walk into his boyfriend’s arms and stay there.

“How are you going to get back in He Cheng’s apartment? It’s an automatic lock, he didn’t leave a key I checked.”

“Yeah well my bag and coat is at the office, somewhere I now can’t go tonight because I’m in deep fucking shit. My keys for Brother Qiu’s are in my bag, I literally have no where to go.” He Tian got up and started walking away from Cheng’s apartment, destination unknown.

“Come home with me.” Mo had started to follow behind him like a dumb red wooled sheep.

“No.” Go to Mo’s house, where his mom would take one look at Tian and demand he tell her everything? No way.

“Stop being fucking difficult He Tian! Come to my house you can sleep there.” He Tian’s laugh was humourless. How awkward would that be? ‘Hey we’re not fucking okay, but here sleep on my floor, you want some pjs.?’.

“Not a chance in hell.” He Tian strode on ahead, he couldn’t care less if Shan was following behind him or not.

“Where the fuck are you gonna sleep, huh? No keys, no money?” Mo’s voice followed him down the street still, and He Tian resisted the urge to look back. Bad idea.

“I am going back home.” Decision made Tian started walking towards his apartment, he cursed as he realised he had no money for a cab, but after a quick search of Cheng’s coat he found some gum, a knife and 800 yuan in the pockets.

“What?!” Mo ran after He Tian and tried to pull him to a stop, but Tian had already flagged down a taxi and was getting into the back.

“May as well go back to my place, at least there I know where the attack is coming from.” He Tian waved an unfriendly middle finger out of the taxi window as he was whisked away, back to his Uncle’s apartment. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me! Next chapter will be coming soon, I fell and tore lots of ligaments in my back half a day before I flew away on my vacation so I’ve been laid up on a lounger, baking in the sun in pain (I know the horror). Hope to get back to Mo, Tian and everyone else very soon xx


	17. When the Devil Comes Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She Li comes to brighten He Tian’s day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took a lot longer than I thought to finish, urgh I’m still not happy with it.
> 
> I also decided to do a 7 day tumblr writing challenge, so if you like my stories, check them out too!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> Xxx

As he sat in the taxi which depressingly got closer and closer to his apartment, He Tian pulled his brother’s coat closer around him and swore quietly.  Why did he ever think his car crash of a life was ever going to improve?  Why had he got his hopes up that He Cheng could save him? That he could trust Mo with his dangerous lifestyle?  That either of them could keep him from his Uncle’s wrath?  It was all bullshit.  It was time he went back home. Tian would go to his Uncle’s office tomorrow morning to take the beating which he had coming to him. So fucking be it.

The only one he could rely on was himself.

When he paid his fare and got out, the bitter wind caught the coat, blowing it open.  So cold, autumn was fully established, shoving summer firmly out of the way.  He Tian strode over to his building for the second time today, the last time he was here he was packing a bag so he could stay away from this place.  Now he was standing at the reception without his bag, planning to head back up to the one place he never wanted to spend the night in again.

After giving the dude working the desk a convincing story about having his bag stolen, bemoaning the lost of his keycard etc, the accommodating man handed him a new key. Then He Tian was off to the lift and heading back up to his floor.  When the lift doors rumbled open he cursed when he spotted someone hanging around the entrance to his apartment.  Who could it be?  Did his Uncle change his mind about not seeing his hateful face tonight?

“What are you doing here?”  He Tian kept his voice neutral as he opened the door and stood blocking the entrance to his place. “If you’ve got news about those boys then forget it, they’re already taken care of.”

“So efficient, the black dog strikes again.” She Li got out a cigarette and lit it, exhaling with a huge cloud which set He Tian off straight away. The nicotine cravings were back with a vengeance.

“Your stuff was left behind at the office.”  Fucking She Li was leaning against the wall by his door, at his feet was a pile of familiar things.

“So why the fuck are you, of all people, dropping them off?  Out the good of your heart?”  He Tian snorted at the thought of the silver haired boy doing anything for him without some sort of return. Bending down he scooped up his shit and placed it inside his entrance way.

“Everyone was too busy getting shit faced after the initiation and entertainment, no one wanted the task of running around dropping stuff off for the Boss’s ‘favourite’.  Your Uncle was worried you wouldn’t get into your flat. He was going to bring it himself, but changed his mind and I guess he sent me instead. Nice building, I live in something similar myself in Hong Kong.”  She Li glanced at the things piled at Tian’s feet.  

“You of all people touching my stuff it turns my stomach. No offence brother.”  That was a fucking understatement.  Why was She Li hanging about the Beijing office anyway?

“None taken. I collected Guan Shan’s stuff too.” She Li stood there with his cigarette dangling from his long fingers, and tilted his head as if he was waiting for He Tian’s reaction.

It took an eternity to comprehend what the silver haired boy said, it was like his brain was mired in goo, slowing his thought process.

“How the fuck do you know Mo was even there?!” He Tian yanked She Li into his apartment by the lapel of black winter jacket and slammed the door shut so there were no witnesses to his actions.

“Hey watch my coat, it’s expensive.” She Li prised Tian’s hand off and started to wander around the open living area. When he got his eyes on the huge windows, he made a beeline for them. Standing where he and Momo had spent many an hour just taking in the Beijing skyline. “Nice view.” 

Yes the view would be forever ruined by the memory of shitty She Li standing there in Mo’s place.

“Hey! Tell me how Mo ended up there in the first place?” Tian stepped closer to the other boy, he wanted to get him by the throat and slam him into the full length windows.

“Because I took him.” She Li looked over his shoulder, a strange smile on his face. Tricky fucker, he was definitely up to something.

“Why take some green civilian to a place like that, he could have been killed, instead I had to knock him out, fucking idiot, shithead.” He Tian’s cursed loudly, his voice was laced with annoyance that Mo had been stupid enough to go with this asshole.

“Friend?” She Li laughed derisively and shook his head. “Don’t pretend he’s not more to you He Tian we saw the way you looked at him at school, I saw him looking at you tonight. Mo wanted to go, I just made it happen, he is my friend too after all.” She Li walked over to where He Tian stood and tapped him on the chest with a knuckle.

“If you believe that you’re fucking delusional.” He Tian was having an internal panic attack. If this clueless fuck could pick up on the connection between them, what about his Uncle? Who never missed anything, like in the entire time he had been under his Uncle’s brutal fist he had never ever gotten away with anything. His Uncle was sharp as a machete blade.

Bastard! Mo had fucked up, he had screwed them both, what the hell was he going to do? If She Li hadn’t been there he would have stood there white, ashen and shaking. Sweat damped his shirt, he would have fallen to his knees, and enjoyed a satisfactory bought of hyperventilating. But he had to hold it together because that shit was standing there watching every single twitch and facial expression, it was like being observed by a hyena.

Why was She Li here, now? It was making He Tian crazy, his head ached thinking about it so much.

“Want me to take Mo’s stuff over to his house..? I think I can still remember how to get there. His mom was always so sweet and clueless, wonder what she will make of her son going to a triad headquarters?” She Li nodded towards the pile by the door and smirked like he knew how much he was winding He Tian up.

“No, fuck off now, I will take them.” He Tian stalked to the door and held it open.

“Rude. I might hang around Beijing to watch what happens, watching you two again makes me nostalgic.” She Li strolled over to the door and walked out, heading towards the lift door.

“Hysterical.” He Tian started to close the door to his apartment, but the silver haired menace’s voice halted its closure.

“I can see why you like him, there is goodness in him, I can’t put my finger on it. Like I can be good too by association. Also his lips are as soft as they look.” She Li’s parting comment sent He Tian’s blood pressure through the roof. When the lift doors shut he gave into his temper and slammed inside his apartment, smashing his fist four times into the kitchen wall until his knuckles bled.

What the actual fuck had Mo been doing when his back was turned?


	18. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian has more problem than he deserves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was so late! I have just flung this on, I will read and check it later for typos 
> 
> Sorry, enjoy!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

“Fuck!” He Tian shouted out loud and kicked the pile of stuff at his door, he might have kicked Mo’s bag a lot more than his own. Temper tantrum over, he thumped his ass down hard on the floor next the mess he had created.

“Fucker!” He Tian wasn’t sure who he was cursing, Mo Guan Shan, She Li or both.... probably both, both boys were currently high on his hit list at the moment.

How the hell was he going to give Mo his stuff? Tian didn’t even want to look at his boyfriend’s annoying face at the moment, if he saw Mo he wasn’t sure if he could hold back from some sort of violence. Lots and lots of violence. He Tian’s head hung down on his shoulders, like the weight of everything he had been through had appeared as a black dog sitting on his shoulder, slowly growing bigger each day.

“Aaaahh! Go fuck yourself life, no seriously get the hell out!” His voice echoed around the empty room, which had once rang with He Tian’s laughter and Mo Guan Shan’s long drawn out speeches when Tian left socks on the bathroom floor. Shit, what he wouldn’t do to go back to the shitty life they had before all this shit with his Uncle blew up. It was a crappy life, but it had been happy for him, because Mo was there to make life seem more...more.

He Tian sighed loudly and dragged his bag closer. His phone was still inside, and his key card, reluctantly he unlocked his phone and wasn’t shocked to see eight missed calls from Mo. IGNORE. There was also a message from Zhan Zheng Xi.

Zhan Xi: Has Jian Yi contacted you?

He Tian’s heart stopped briefly. He had been so absorbed with his own shit and drama that he had took his eye off the ball, i.e. keeping Jian Yi’s crazy fine ass out of trouble and safe. He had already failed his cousin once, he couldn’t fuck up again.

HE TIAN: No. Why isn’t he at school?

Zhan Xi: We skipped.

HE TIAN: So why have you lost him?

Zhan Xi: He was supposed to swing by his house, then come back with stuff from the store.

HE TIAN: How long has he been missing?

Zhan Xi: Three, no four hours now.

HE TIAN: You tried calling him?

Zhan Xi: Of course, idiot. It just goes straight to voicemail, like it’s off.

HE TIAN: Did you call Aunite Jian?

Zhan Xi: No, we were skipping, Yi will get in trouble if I call her.

HE TIAN: She’s gonna be epically pissed if you don’t tell her. Since Yi’s attack, fuck he’s already been through enough.

Zhan Xi: I know! Hence I messaged you, you’re always around him, you know him better than me sometimes.

HE TIAN: Do you have Brother Qiu’s number?

Zhan Xi: No.

HE TIAN: Leave it with me, I will contact him to see if he’s with Jian Yi, or if Auntie Jian has dragged him off somewhere.

Zhan Xi: I feel so helpless, He Tian, message me, I’m freaking out.

HE TIAN: I know, I will do my best dude. Just wait.

He Tian cursed and immediately called the number that Officer Qiu had given him when he signed up for all this undercover shit. The line rang for a long time but finally connecting.

“Yeah.” Brother Qiu’s low voice came across the line, it was slightly comforting hearing that husky voice.

“It’s me. Is Jian Yi with you?” He Tian got straight to the point.

“No.” Qiu sounded immediately tense. He was also Jian Yi’s protector for Jian Yi’s mom, hearing those words would instantly put him on high alert.

“Is he at home with Auntie?” He Tian held his breath, hoping that Jian Yi had just been caught by his mom and was in big fucking trouble for being truant or something.

“She’s out of town at the moment. What’s up ?” Brother Qiu’s voice starting to show signs of worry.

“He was supposed to go to Zhan Xi’s, but he never turned up. His phone isn’t answering, we can’t reach him. We can ping his phone, right?” He Tian had done that before to find clients who were dodging money payments. There were a ton of websites for that.

“Trouble is if it’s switched off, then the gps will only home in on the last radio tower he passed, not his exact location.” Qiu’s low curse came across the line clearly.

“Shit, it definitely seems like its off. Do you want me to ping it?” He Tian was starting to get his game face on, if he needed to wade in and kick fuck out of someone, he was prepared for war to get his cousin back. Jian Yi was probably the purest person he knew, he was good through and through. Unlike him. Also his uncle was gonna fucking gut him if anything happened to his son again. 

“Stop, just stop He Tian, you’re a fucking kid, don’t think you have to shoulder everything yourself, sometimes you can rely on us adults to come through for you. I will go to the station and use the software there, it’s more accurate than public websites.” Officer Qiu was a fucking good dude, when he wasn’t pretending to be a gangster of course.

“It’s hard to trust and Yi is still my responsibility, the Dragon Head himself tasked me with his son’s protection. Text me if you find anything Zhan Xi is freaking out.” He Tian didn’t want to tell Qiu that he was starting to panic too, what would his Uncle do if he found out Jian Yi was gone, again? Perhaps his Uncle had stolen his son, it wouldn’t be the first time.

“He Tian...”. The worry was pure in its intention.

“Officer, I spoke with my Uncle earlier, I think you might want to listen to the recording.” He Tian cut off any speech Brother Qiu was about to start preaching.

“Did you.....?” This time Qiu’s voice grew louder with excitement. They really did want to put that evil fucker away. Good.

“Nearly, I think he might kill me this time, but it was good stuff. I will try to get more tomorrow morning.” Today’s recording might not have enough content, shit tomorrow there would be plenty in between the sound of fists thudding against flesh.

“He Tian! Wait.....” Qiu voice cut off as the line was disconnected.  
================================  
Jian Yi sat on the cold floor and had to admit to himself that they really had kidnapped him, it wasn’t a joke. This ‘Uncle’ seemed determined and the guys guarding his room were suitably terrifying.

Was Zhan Xi okay? He didn’t even get a chance to see him. It seemed surreal, like this afternoon hadn’t happened, like they hadn’t made love. Was it a dream? No! It happened! Zhan Zheng Xi was his now, they were each other’s, two parts of a whole. This just sucked. He wanted to go home now.

“Hey!” Yi hollered at the door to see if anyone would come. He did this several times at the top of his lungs.

“Shut the fuck up! Shit you’re annoying, noisy little kid. Fuck.” A low pissed off voice came clearly through the door, then the door rattled with a heavy fist pounding on the door.”

“Grumpy!” Jian Yi knew he had to get out of here, he didn’t trust his supposed uncle one bit. Leaping up he started walking around the perimeter of the room to see if there were any windows, hidden doors, heating vents, grates in the floor anything he could squeeze through. There was a window but it had been firmly boarded up so he couldnt see outside.

There was a knock on the door and then his uncle appeared in the doorway, 

“You’re disturbing my men, be careful they don’t have a lot of patience for a disrespectful little prince.” The dark haired man walked over to where he was slumped on the floor and pulled a chair over, sitting down so he could fold his long legs under him.

Jian Yi looked into the man’s eyes and felt a shiver go through him.

“Just looking at you infuriates me.” The man shuffled his chair forward, so it was directly in front of Jian Yi.  
“Uncle, what did I do? I’ve never even met you, my mom she never told me you existed!”Jian Yi was hugely intimidated by the man before him.

“I guess she forgot to mention me. Why would she talk about someone who she screwed over with the aid of your shitty father.” A size eleven black dress shoe covered foot snapped out and kicked Jian Yi across the jaw.

Jian Yi cried out in pain, was his jaw broken? Shit it hurt so much, the heat of the pain was unbearable.

“You have what I want.” His Uncle planted a foot on the wall by Yi’s head, the threat was clear. Stay still or get booted again.

“What? Wait! I don’t....”. Jian Yi shuffled back against the wall holding his jaw, it felt like it was going to fall off.

“No, I should be more succinct. You have what my son deserves.” The foot lifted and pressed heavily on his throat, making Yi gag.

What......?


	19. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now He Tian has ditched him, Mo has time to think about his actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahha I copied the whole frighten book into one chapter instead of one chapter, sigh. So delete and start again!
> 
> Enjoy, these characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch   
> X

Mo Guan Shan stood shivering at a bus stop down from He Cheng’s apartment in utter misery. It had been over an hour now since He Tian left him on the street. Mo had watched the taxi holding his extremely pissed off boyfriend drive away from his sight.

No! What was He Tian thinking to go back to his place? Mo hung his head as shame washed over him in a big aching wave. He had messed up, now Tian was back at his apartment and by the sounds of it already in the shit with his psycho Uncle. Was it all on him? It should be, shit now that he was standing in the cold evening breeze, the biting wind battered his befuddled, high kicked head. A head injury and beer did not go well together, because his head was starting to ache unbearable. Guess he was he sobering up.

Should Shan get the bus home or get the bus to He Tian’s apartment? Mo had this insane need to see Tian face to face and for the first time in his life kowtow his ass off in apology. Fucking stupid plans had backfired epically. 

Taking out his phone, which luckily he had left in his back pocket during the fight and tried to call his boyfriend.

“The mobile you’re contacting is either switched off or out of range. Please leave a message after the tone.” 

Call one: “He Tian, don’t go back idiot!”

Call two: “Pick up, shit just pick up.”

Call three: “You stubborn bastard answer the fucking call!”

Call four: “Fucksake talk to me.”

Call five: “Tian...............I’m sorry okay, just call me. I’m here.”

Call six: “I messed up okay, at least give me a chance to apologise.”

Call seven: “Tian, don’t see him, don’t go back to that place ever again, just fucking run away, run away.”

Call eight: “I’ll run with you, if you’ll have me.”

Mo Gin Shan had never in his life tried so hard to say sorry, it wasn’t something he ever did, he was like He Tian in that respect. This time he wasn’t bothered about standing in a busy bus stop, embarrassing himself saying lovey doves shit out loud for everyone to hear.

This stop had buses which went past his building, or there was another which passed Tian’s. He would leave it up to fate. Which ever bus came first, he would go wherever fate shoved him.

Shan stood, shivering wishing with all his might for the bus to Tian’s to appear around the corner.

When a bus trundled around the corner, Mo swore so loudly that the old lady next to him scowled and smacked his arm with her umbrella.

It was his bus home. Cock.

When he got on he instantly started to get butterflies in his stomach, he felt sick. Mo’s stomach churned, if it didn’t calm down soon he would have to jump off the bus and throw up. This nausea wasn’t because he was hungover, it wasn’t because the bus driver was driving like a fucking crazy person. It was because he now started to consider what his mom would say if those gangster shits really had filmed him fighting. Would she be disappointed in him? Fuck yes! Birds balls he hope they had forgotten to film him, he had only just fixed everything between them. His mom trusted him now because he had calmed down, because He Tian helped him. 

Mo’s stomach twisted even more at the thought of He Tian breaking up with him....... He couldn’t fucking comprehend it. His heart wasn’t ready. He had to do something, anything. Why was it that when Shan wanted to fix something or help someone his head went blank, dead, empty... Why couldn’t he think of a way out of this? Yeah, because normally Tian was there to help him figure it out in his bullying, abusive, awesome way.

When he eventually got inside the welcoming warmth of his house, his mom came to the entrance straight away.

“Momo! Your face, what have you been doing? You’re freezing!” She took one look at him and hurried over, putting a hand on his cheek, then gripping his hand in her warm one.

“You’re hands are like ice! Go and take a hot bath, warm up, I will make some soup and noodles for you. Then we will dress those wounds, silly boy fighting again.” She pushed him down the hall towards to bathroom.

“Mom...” Mo stopped outside the bathroom door, trembling, his body was so cold.

“Hmm?” Mo’s mom cocked her head and her look questioning.

“I......” Shan couldn’t quite bring himself to just spill it all out.

“Momo, what is it? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Her warm hand cupped his bicep making him feel safe and protected.

“Mom I don’t know what to do, something has happened and He Tian umm.....I messed up.” Mo’s voice broke and his eye grew wet.

“Momo, you can tell me anything, we can work it out together, remember we have to help each other because dad isn’t here to do it for us. We have to be strong. What happened with He Tian?” His mom cupped his cheek firmly and made him look her.

“Mom, he’s in trouble with this business he works for, his relative is abusive and I thought we had managed to help him, but I did something stupid. I thought I could follow him to his work and I dunno get some evidence to show the police, but I ended up drinking and fighting some gangsters. I’m sorry, I think they may have filmed it, to bribe me, you and the school.” Mo swiped the back of his hand at the tears streaming down his face.

“Do you know for certain that they recorded it?” His mom’s voice was sharp.

Mo shook his head, which was currently hanging with shame.

“You have messed up Momo, but we will deal with it when it comes. Stupid son, why did you do something so dangerous? He Tian works for gangsters.” She said the last bit like a statement, not a question.

Mo nodded again.

“You boys are determined to give me grey hair! Ha, save me from cocky teenage sons. Momo what did you do to He Tian? Where is he?” His mom loved He Tian as much as she loved Mo.

“Tian told me to have nothing to do with his other life, that it was too dangerous. After everything he said, I ignored him got drunk and thought I could...I don’t know help him. Damn, I fucked up mom.” Mo was sobbing, too far gone to realise he was cursing in front of his mother.

“Now He Tian is so mad, he’s so mad with me, he won’t answer my calls, I don’t want us to break up. Mom, I don’t think I can take it.” Mo clench his shirt over his heart as though his heart was already ripping from his chest.

“Momo you stupid boy, you make me want to smack you sometimes..... don’t cry my boy, you have to stop crying like a baby and own up to your mistakes. Stop it now, go and warm up and we can talk about how you’re grounded after you fix things with He Tian. If you mess things up with him, I will smack your head over and over until sense goes in there!” His mom was awesome.

“Okay, I’m sorry mom.” Mo stood straighter and wiped his nose on his bloody school shirt.

“I’m not the one you need to apologise to Momo.” His mom was savagely right, always.


	20. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brother’s frustration manifests itself in the shittiest of times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I have finally battled my writers block! *Exhausted heap in the corner.* it’s a bit short, but it’s a fucking chapter!
> 
> Sorry it’s so late, enjoy!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> LadyoftheLoch  
> Xx

He Tian tossed and turned in his huge bed, which seemed empty without Mo’s warm body tucked up against him. As much as he wanted to throw Mo off a tall building at the moment, he couldn’t help but want that bristly redhead lying beside him. He Tian reached over and dragged Mo’s pillow closer so he could bury his face in the scent there. He missed the feeling of soft snores in his ear, a hard thigh flung over his and an arm curled possessively across his stomach. 

Sleep escaped him, between paranoia that his Uncle was going to bust open his door, to discipline him sooner than previously advertised and constant rolling waves of anxiety at the thought of his Uncle taking an interest in Mo Guan Shan and finding out how much he truly meant to Tian. Fuck, his thoughts were spinning around and around in his head until he was unable to close his eyes at all. 

He Tian’s phone had chimed constantly since he got into his apartment. Between Mo calling, texting, which he ignored of course, his brother’s texts asking why he wasn’t at Qiu’s and Brother’s Qiu’s messages asking the same as his brother, with the addition of ‘Bring the recording over.’ Tian would do all of that tomorrow, after he went to face the shitty music with his Uncle. If he could walk afterwards.

======================

At Qiu’s place He Cheng was striding up and down Qiu’s bedroom like a madman. He wanted Tian standing in front of him now to confirm he was fucking okay, to make sure his brother wasn’t out there doing something rash. He Tian was a grown man, he could take care of himself to the point that Cheng often thought his previous position of protective brother was redundant. He had long since become blasé. How fucking dense he had been. 

Now he knew what Tian had suffered at the hands of their Uncle…he wanted to keep his brother out of harms way. Tian might snort and say that Cheng was an unfeeling, cold bastard, but the honest truth was he loved He Tian. They’d had to band together and be closer than most siblings. When Cheng was a boy he had learned under his father’s heavy fist that you always take care of family. Family first and foremost. Always. What would his father say if he knew what Uncle Jian had done? Should he contact his father? No! That would be like adding petrol to an already out of control bonfire. If there was a situation which did not need his father’s blunt force approach to problem solving, this was it.

Fuck.

“Cheng try him again.” Qiu’s pulled him to a stop, putting an end to his manic pacing. His hand lifted up and he gently cupped Cheng’s nape. When their eyes met, Cheng heaved an agitated sigh.

“I can only assume that he’s off somewhere tearing the redhead another asshole.” Cheng was still in a state of shock over Mo Guan Shan’s stupidity.

“Yeah, that was a stunning display of how not to help. Fuck, I’m tempted to go and arrest him, just to keep him locked away from his own shitty decision making. Cheng, call him again.” Qiu shoved Cheng’s phone at him insistently. He was worried about He Tian too. Now he had two fucking teenagers to stress over, he had already contacted the station to ping Jian Yi’s phone, it seemed hopeless but any indication on his location was a good start to the search.

“The mobile you’re contacting is either switched off or out of range. Please leave a message after the tone“. Cheng cursed loudly.

“Tian, bastard answer the fucking phone. If you don’t get in touch, I’ll call dad, I’ll tell him everything.” Cheng knew at the bottom of his heart he would NEVER do that, but if it would give Tian a kick up the ass to get back in touch, then he was willing to play dirty. 

“Aah, shit!” He Cheng threw his mobile on the bed then proceeded to flop backwards on Qiu’s neatly made bed, he looked exhausted.

Qiu lay next to his lover and turned on his side so he could stare at the black haired gangster in his usual direct way.

“You never talk about your father.” Qiu kept his tone light. Actually there wasn’t a single fact that he didn’t know about the Jian and He family, he was well versed with their particular brand of evil, dominance and the violent hold they have over Beijing and Hong Kong. How Cheng and Tian were so.....normal was beyond him.

“You’ve never asked before. Why would I talk about that piece of shit father of mine?” Cheng kept his gaze firmly on the ceiling.

“Why would you use him as a threat to He Tian?” Qiu reached over and stroked a strand of silky hair back from Cheng’s forehead, cupping the hard cheek, turning it firmly, making his informant face him.

Cheng’s laugh was hollow.

“You think my uncle is bad? Ha, who do you think made him what he is? Uncle Jian is the younger sibling, but he was raised like a fucking prince of the underworld. Evil runs in our veins, it’s inevitable.” Cheng’s smile was brittle and heart breaking.

“You’re not evil Cheng.” Qiu hauled Cheng roughly towards him, resting his forehead against his boyfriend’s.

“You don’t fucking know us Qiu, you can’t even come close to knowing how bad those two are, how can we be anything other than a mirror of our father?” Cheng trailed off. He was evil, he had done so many bad things, he did bad things every day. Every fucking day, without blinking. Shouldn’t he feel bad? Was his conscience different than everyone else’s? Had is father beaten all sense of right from his bones? Probably. When he looked over at the good and righteous Officer Qiu, he felt angry that he had turned out so wrong.

“Enough.” Qiu wished he had never brought it up now, it was obviously something which Cheng found painful to talk about.

Out of the blue He Cheng rolled on top of Qiu, straddling him, then he began unfastening the belt of his jeans, ripping open the button fly with impatient fingers.

“I need to blow off some steam.” This said he shoved his boxers down revealing a hardening, flushed cock.

“Cheng, wait...” Qiu wasnt sure what was going through his partner’s head, but he was pretty certain THIS wasn’t the answer.

Cheng got to work unfastening Qiu black trousers and he hissed out a breath when his hand encountered bare flesh. He had been wandering around all day commando? Shit! Gripping their hot cocks in his fist, Cheng squeezed them together, sliding his shaft against Qiu’s.

“Hmm, just let me do this, I need you quick.” Cheng straddled Qiu aggressively and started sliding his fist up and down their erections, pausing every now and again to slick his thumb over the leaking heads.

“Fuck!” Qiu groaned and yanked up his sweater to his chest, his hard abs clenched with each hard tug. His balls were aching already, hmm fuck it, he gave himself over to the sensation of his lover pressing him to the bed, wanking them slowly to heaven.

Cheng’s mouth dropped open and moans started to fall from his lips. As he looked down at Qiu’s face, he took in the clenched lips, the cheeks flushed with lust, the dark eyelashes which were surprisingly long. Looking where his cock was shafting roughly against Qiu’s, he was so unbelievably turned on but so unbelievably frustrated. So fucking frustrated.

“Hmm! Cheng, faster! I’m so close...aah together.” Qiu could feel his orgasm riding through his tight balls, building at the base of his cock. Everytime Cheng moved against him, the feeling was indescribable.

Cheng’s fist tightened on their engorged heads, the precum made everything wet and slippery. His balls were banging against Qiu’s, and he was two seconds from blowing his load. Cheng wanted to paint Qiu’s torso with their combined release.

“Together.” Cheng never took his eyes off Qiu’s, his relentless fist rubbing them towards an explosive orgasm.

Qiu’s fist joined Cheng’s in those last moments and suddenly it was like a vacuum had appeared, sucking all of the oxygen from his tiny bedroom. The heat exploded from the tip of his cock, and as he watched come spurted in a long gushing line, seconds late Cheng’s shout joined his and more white fluid bathed his abs and chest. What a fucking glorious mess.

“Fuck, I’m empty.” Cheng wasn’t sure if this was literally or figuratively. Squeezing the last drops of fluid from their pulsing cocks, he waited to feel.....something. 

When Qiu tried to pull him down for a kiss, Cheng balked and turned his head in shame. He felt dirty.

“Cheng....?”. Qiu’s gentle hands cupped his lovers hips in question.

He Cheng fastened his jeans and got up off the bed, he walked out of the door without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed some smut! I miss my smut (*#*)


	21. Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian faces his Uncle bright and early in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ruined me.... stay tuned
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch 
> 
> X

When He Tian woke in the morning his head felt like a brick. Prying his eyes open, he rubbed at the grittiness there, his body wracked with tiredness. Tian felt like a slug hauling himself out of bed, he staggered towards the shower. Fucking apartment, every time he looked around he was assaulted with memories…some of them good, some of them fucking awful. He wanted out of this place, out of this city.

Standing in the shower he quickly washed his hair, scrubbed his body his eyes trailing over all of the wounds and bruises. Scarring littered his skin, old scars from years of cruelty. Shit there was plenty space for more, his torso maybe? His back was a no go, it was covered. Maybe his face or arms? His Uncle usually was clever enough to give him injuries which were easily hidden by clothes, but lately they had become more visible, more violent.

Resined, He Tian pulled on grey, washed out jeans, a navy blue hoodie and slid his knife into the back of his belt, taking it out a few times until he was sure it was a quick and smooth withdrawal. Going to his wardrobe he grabbed a flick knife and stuffed it into the sock of his right leg. The last things he had to take with him were his phone, which was now dead because his charger was at brother Qiu’s, and his bag which he stuffed with even more clothes and shit he needed to get the fuck out of Beijing. Luckily he still had a lot of cash stashed in the apartment so he rifled his hiding places until he was happy he had enough.

He Tian took one last lingering look at Mo Guan Shan’s things piled by his door, then he blanked his expression, tugged on his winter coat and walked out the door. His bag laden with his meagre belongings, Tian rode the elevator down to the ground floor and asked the door man to hail him a cab. It was only 8am, but the city was already awake, a hive of industry. 

In the back of the cab his stomach churned with apprehension. It made him so fucking furious because he was sick of feeling like this, every fucking time he was raked over the coals in his Uncle’s office, just the action of walking through that expensive wooden door was enough to make acid burn in his stomach. It wasn’t fear, more like he was resigned that this shitty fate he had been handed was his to live. Alone. Nobody else could do it for him.

When the taxi arrived outside his office building, he pulled his hood up against the rain which had started to fall in an icy sheet. He Tian hated autumn, he preferred the sultry heat of the summer or the freezing cold snow of the harsh Beijing winter. Striding through the doors, he arched an eyebrow at the guards at the door, they looked fucked. The initiation must have got out of hand if the gangsters at the door still had hungover, green faces. Guess he missed a good time after he knocked his boyfriend out.

The lift swished up silently, relentlessly towards the office floor. The doors slid open and he meandered in, take in the few people with heads in hands, small bottles of hangover remedy were clearly visible on a lot of desks in the open plan office. Many people who normally hated him and cursed his name behind his back, called out to him like they were his best friends. Assholes.

“He Tian, you missed a fucking epic after party!”

“Why didn't you come back?”

“Hey where is that kid? Boss was impressed with his performance.”

“Wasn’t he with She Li?” 

He Tian shrugged like he couldn't give a fuck about the redhead who’d caught everyone’s attention. Ignoring Mo’s presence here yesterday was the best thing he could do. Flipping his hood down he made sure that any trepidation he was feeling was not evident on his face, as he passed his colleagues to reach that crappy wooden door.

He Tian lifted his fist and knocked.

“Come.” His Uncle’s voice sounded impatient. Perfect.

Tian entered the pristine office, it had no clutter like ornaments, stupid novelty calendars or motivational posters. Expensive art hung on the walls, but only a few key pieces which complemented the decor. The word was minimalistic right? How many times had Tian tread upon this carpet in his life? Hundreds probably, would this be his last time?

“You came.” His Uncle was sitting as per usual behind his huge shiny desk, his usual uniform of expensive dark suit gave him a refined air, which was a lie when the person wearing it was a lowly, baseball bat welding thug like the rest of his minions.

“What, did you expect me to run away?” He Tian’s mouth kicked up in a wry grin that he may have surprised his Uncle.

“Never, I taught you better than that. A coward you are not. However, you are insolent, arrogant, disrespectful, insubordinate, I could go on and on and on.” Mr Jian stood, a slight smile graced his finely shaped lips.

He Tian’s stomach turned over sickeningly, because it reminded him of Jian Yi so much. Who could have figured such a fucking psycho would father such a decent kid? Seemed like that was the way things were in the Jian and He family. Tian stood his ground firmly, head up, chin raised with the arrogance his Uncle had previously mentioned. As his Boss put his hands in his pockets and made his way around his desk, veiled aggression spilling from every pore, Tian knew this time it would be bad.

“Kneel.” Mr Jian stood in front of He Tian until their noses nearly touched.

“What….?” Tian was momentarily confused, his uncle had beaten him many times over the years, but he had never asked him to kneel before. What the fuck?

“Kneel.” When his Uncle’s hands went to his belt, He Tian inhaled a raw breath.

“Why?” The word was out of his mouth before Tian could stop it.

His Uncle’s smile turned fond, almost…..loving. He cupped He Tian’s cheeks in his huge warm hands and laughed. Tian was so confused by this weird fucking chain of events, that his brain short circuited and ceased to function. His Uncle leaned forward and kissed He Tian’s frozen mouth, softly. It wasn’t an affectionate kiss shared between relatives. No it fucking wasn’t. Mr Jian’s lips lingered, pressing firmly, his breath was pleasant, smelling faintly of mint and when a tongue slid along his bottom lip He Tian’s shocked gaze shot to his Uncle’s.

The soft kiss was over before he had time to respond in any way. His Uncle uttered the same word again “Kneel” then he unfastened his belt and slowly pulled it free of his trousers.

He Tian fell to his knees on the plush carpet, more in shock than obedience. His mind went flying away high above the city of Beijing, like it didn’t want to take part in whatever his Uncle had planned for him.

He Tian cried out when he felt a sharp burning pain all the way down his back, when he looked down he saw that his hoodie now hung down on his forearms. When he looked closer he could see the fabric had been sliced with a knife, dampness trickled down his back. Blood, already? His Uncle always had fast hands, you couldn't underestimate him. This shit meant he was now bare, his torso and back were now visible, he hadn’t worn a T-shirt or vest under the hoodie.

He Tian was so engrossed with the sight of his clothing in tatters around his wrists, that he never saw the belt buckle whistle downwards and bite cruelly into the skin of his back. His breath was forced from him and he had to gasp a couple of times, to get oxygen into his lungs.

Another strike whistled through the air and this time it struck his left shoulder blade, hitting the bone hard. Tian hissed as burning, hot pain bloomed from that location and it made his stomach twist nauseously. The air rang with the sickening sound of metal juicily meeting flesh over and over, until He Tian lost count of how many lashes he received. He crumpled to the floor onto all fours by the time his Uncle slowed to a stop, Tian’s whole body dripped with sweat and blood. Without his consent he began to shake, his muscles trembled, his teeth clenched so tightly he was sure his molars would crack under so much pressure. All he could hear was the sound of his own wheezing pained breaths and his Uncle’s faster more excited exhalations.

“Kneel.” Mr Jian’s voice was sharp.

Somehow He Tian pushed himself up into a kneeling position, although he thought he was going to pass out for his trouble.

“Here.” 

When He Tian raised his head painfully he was confronted by the awful sight of his Uncle’s thick, hard cock, which had apparently enjoyed every second of what just happened. Mr Jian had it in his fist, he even stepped forwards so it bumped against He Tian’s panting lips.

“You made me this way, so you can fucking suck it.” The dripping head pressed incessantly, desperately wanting access to He Tian’s mouth.

Some fucking how Tian turned his head away in disgust, his stomach revolted at the feeling of precum smearing on his cheekbone. The smell was foul, all wrong, this was all so fucking wrong.

“Then I have no use for you.” His Uncle’s voice sounded resigned.

He Tian let go of the breath he had been holding, his heart hammered in his chest until he thought he was having a heart attack. His teeth chattered like crazy, was he going into shock?

A foot kicked him squarely in the sternum, sending him tumbling thankfully to his side and not his fucked up back. That was all the warning he got as his Uncle’s expensive Gucci loafer proceeded to bury itself in his stomach, then his ribs, then his stomach, his ribs, his head, his ribs, his head, his head, his head..... That bastard was really trying to kill him this time, because he wouldn’t give him a fucking blowjob? What a shitty way to die.

As his pain filled consciousness swam into blackness, the last words he heard were ones which stopped his heart anyway.

“It’s okay nephew, I have a new toy, your redhead will do nicely as your replacement.”

================================

The tall man wore a light grey hoodie, his long fingered hands were stuffed into the big pocket at the front as he wandered over to the Dragon Head’s door. The office was pretty deserted, people were either throwing up in the toilets, had left for more medical intervention or they were buying greasy food downstairs to shake away hangover cobwebs. The man’s smile was smug, the sooner he was shot of this place, the sooner he could be back with his master and onwards to more important issues.

As he approached the door he heard a low voice.

“You made me this way, so you can fucking suck it.”

Taking out his phone he crept forward and cracked the door to the plush office open enough so he could take in the sight before him. The man paused fractionally in shock, but then immediately started capturing the scene before him on film. The Dragon Head was pushing his cock against unwilling lips, and when he didn’t get his own way, he proceeded to kick fuck out of his own nephew until he lay in a pool of blood on the ground. The crime boss said some words about him swapping the broken boy on the floor for a suitable replacement.

What happened next, he continued to film reluctantly.

The Dragon Head of Beijing and Hong Kong dropped to his knees by the unresponsive boy’s head and proceeded to jerk off, his disgustingly excited moans were making the hoodie wearing man feel sick. When the boss came on his nephew’s face in huge spurts, the man whispered under his breath.

“Disgusting.”

The boss man shoved his cock back into his trousers, coldly called someone to “come and take out the office trash” and then he left via a hidden door in a book case at the back of his office.

“Shit.” The man wasted no time, he sprinted over to the boy, fished out his phone and made a call when he felt no pulse.


	22. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unlikely ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to stay up and write this because.... I just had to!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch   
> Xx

She Li sat inside an ambulance which was speeding towards the hospital he had shouted at the paramedics. Gazing at the blood staining his hands, he scrubbed at it. Of course blood had stained his hands many times, but never the blood of one so important. The fucking heir to the He family syndicate. Turning his head he watched as a paramedic quickly shoved a needle into He Tian’s lifeless arm and attached an IV. The other paramedic was straddling He Tian’s torso and he was performing CPR, trying to save his boss’s sons life. She Li could hear the crunch of bone as the chest was vigorously pumped up and down, trying to massage the heart back to life.

The other paramedic quickly attached heart monitors. There was nothing. Just a long continuous tone.

“I’m giving him adrenaline!” The paramedic flushed the cannula in He Tian’s arm and then the medic injected adrenaline straight into He Tian’s body. Everyone watched the heart monitor. The atmosphere inside the ambulance was tense. The other paramedic was sweating buckets as he continued to perform CPR.

A small blip appeared, but soon faded away to an unresponsive flatline.

“I’m giving him more adrenaline, keep compressions going, harder.” The paramedic shot another dose in and they quick swapped positions and the sweating paramedic took over observations and the fresh paramedic started the heart massage again.

A small blip appeared, then a long drawn out tone, so long She Li thought that He Tian had gone, slipped away, but another blip appeared. It was so faint.

“Stand back I’m going to shock him!” The paramedic clambered off He Tian’s body and sat back as the other paramedic quickly attached pads to his patient’s chest. “Clear, shocking.”

He Tian’s whole body jolted and the heart monitor showed a sluggish blip, it was so irregular..... 

“Come on you black haired bastard, you can’t die.” She Li murmured to himself.

“I’m shocking him again. Stay back, shocking!” The paramedics knelt beside their patient and She Li could see their desperation. Was he really fading?

The heart monitor blipped again and again, and again. It was slow, but steady.

“Yes....you asshole, I knew it, you can’t die there is too much for you to do now.” She Li reached out to touch He Tian’s cold fingers, as if to reassure himself that he wasn’t actually dead.

“The pulse is weak, we need to get him to a hospital immediately, he’s not out of the woods yet.” One of the paramedics spoke to She Li as the other started going over He Tian’s body, checking for injuries.

“Trauma to skull, suspected broken ribs, stomach is swollen, possible internal injuries and suspected haemorrhaging, contusions everywhere. His back....Shit this guy is messed up, what happened to him?” Two pair of curious eyes turned to She Li.

“I just found him like that and called for help.” Oh hey guys, this is the heir of the He syndicate, he’s just been savagely beaten by his Uncle, who also came one his face when he was unconscious. Yeah that sticky stuff? It’s semen. Fuck what a mess.

“We are here, we have to take him in to the emergency unit, they will assess him and get him checked over, if you wait in the family room, they will call you when they know more.” The paramedics ran with the gurney towards the hospital, they burst through the emergency entrance and then they were gone, two big doors swung closed behind them.

“Fuck.” Taking out a cigarette he held it between bloody fingers and lit the tip. Take a huge draw of smoke to steady his nerves, he took out his phone and called his boss.

“What? I’m getting acquainted with my nephew.” Mr He’s voice always sent shivers down She Li’s spine, it was low and compelling, but terrifying all the same.

“Boss, your son. Come to XX hospital immediately, he’s bad, they had to resuscitate him on the way.” She Li kept it succinct, better to get straight to the point than fuck about explaining this whole sordid situation. Plenty time for that when his boss arrived.

“I’m coming.” That was it, the call clicked off and She Li took another huge fortifying drag of nicotine fuelled smoke. Mr He never came to Beijing, ever, it was a historic moment.

Finishing his cigarette he walked into the main accident and emergency door then went in search of the family room. Once She Li found it, he sat with other sobbing families. This was a room where families were in stasis, waiting to hear if their loved ones were alive or dead. It’s was a depressing place to sit. An hour ground by, then the clock ticked loudly and slowly.

“Mr He? Please follow me.” A female doctor stood in a white coat, a stethoscope stuck out of her pocket and she looked like she hadn’t slept in three days.

“How is he?” She Li snorted internally, may as well make believe He Tian bastard was his brother for the moment. Hospitals could be really touchy about non family members attending the bed side. He Tian’s real brother would be arriving shortly, She Li sent him a message saying his little brother was in hospital, in a bad way and to come asap.

“Mr He was sent straight to surgery. His brain has suffered bruising and the specialist thought it best he be put into a medically induced coma, it will give his brain time to heal. His spleen is ruptured, which is what was causing the internal bleeding, our surgeons are working as we speak to repair the tear. There are two broken ribs, a cracked sternum which is common with CPR, medics need to be rough to get the heart going. His back is covered with welts consistant with being struck with a strap or belt. There are numerous cuts and bruises. His condition is slowly stabilising, but we won’t know for certain his full status until he gets out of surgery. He will be going straight to an intensive care ward, where he will be monitored closely. Once he is settled and the team is happy, family can attend his bedside. Is there anything I can do for you? Do you need to call any other family members?” The Doctor looked at him with sympathy.

“No thanks doc, I’ve already contacted them. His father is in Hong Kong at the moment, but no doubt he will be flying in soon. His older brother is native to Beijing, he will be here first.” Thank fuck that resilient bastard wasn’t dead, his ass would have been thrown in a river if anything happened to the beloved heir.

“Apologies I can’t help you any more, please continue to wait in the family room, we will come and get you once he’s out of surgery.” The female doctor smiled reassuringly and left swiftly, She Li got the impression she had more bad news to spread.

=========================

He Cheng was running so fast through the hospital that he nearly took out an old lady as he sprinted past her, she shouted at his retreating back. He didn’t even stop to apologise, he was focused on one thing. Tian was here somewhere, hurt.

“Excuse me, the family room?” He Cheng screamed to a halt in front of a reception desk.

“That way turn right.” The woman behind the desk was obviously used to people arriving in a panic, because she didn’t fuck about with her directions.

He Cheng found the door marked family room, and he took a few seconds to get his breathing under control then pushed it open. She Li was sitting alone in the room, sprawled in a chair. When the silver haired man saw him, he straightened up and nodded.

“Tell me.” He Cheng sat quickly next to his fellow gangster, wanting answers immediately.

“He’s in a medically induced coma, his brain is bruised. They’re still working on him now, his spleen is ripped apparently so he’s bleeding internally. There are broken ribs and sternum. His back is covered in cuts and welts.” Should he tell He Cheng everything?

“How...?” Before the word was out of Cheng’s mouth he knew what the answer would be.

“The Head.” She Li grew reluctant to say anymore.

“How did he get here?” Cheng pointed to the floor as if to indicate the hospital.

“I called an ambulance, your bro....he was in a bad way, no pulse, he wasn’t breathing.” She Li figured He Cheng would find out anyway if the docs told him about his brother’s cardiac arrest.

“You saved his life.” Cheng looked at the silver haired boy and nodded his head in thanks.

“I just made a call. Your dad is coming.” She Li knew that was probably the last thing this man needed right now, a family reunion.

“Fuck.” Cheng pinched the bridge of his nose.

She Li took his phone and sent He Cheng the footage of the assault. “You need to watch this.”


	23. Intensifying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Cheng wants to see his brother, things are turning to shit quicker than he can respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, that was fooking hard work! Hehe I suck at discipline, sorry if I left you all hanging for too long!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch  
> Xxx

After He Cheng received the message about He Tian, Qiu suggested that he drive them to the hospital. The journey was tense, He Cheng was silent the whole way, the only signs of his stress were when he clenched his phone in his fist. Qiu could hear the metal making protesting groans from where he sat in the drivers seat.

As soon as Qiu pulled into the parking area beneath the hospital, He Cheng tore open the door and slammed it hard. Then Cheng ran, Qiu lost sight of him immediately but he wasn’t overly concerned as a police officer he had visited this emergency department a lot. Either to get witness statements after assaults or to escort criminals who were injured during arrest. He knew the staff here. It was dangerous coming here undercover, he was fucked if any of the staff approached him, but Cheng was losing it and he needed Qiu there as moral support.

Qiu made his way to the emergency department the back way, the way only staff and authorised personnel knew about. He sneaked passed the X-ray department and ended up at the family room door which opened suddenly. That silver haired dude who had been at the initiation last night came out and nodded at him as he walked out of the department.

When Qiu walked into the room, Cheng looked destroyed. Were they too late? Was He Tian dead? Fuck. He ran to Cheng and tried to get him to look up.

“Cheng, I’m sorry....” Qiu put his had on He Cheng trembling shoulder.

He Cheng was watching something on his phone, then he tossed it at Qiu with a shaky hand. He cupped his face in his hands, the man was ruined.

“Cheng.....is he dead? Do you need me to do anything....Cheng?” Qiu’s heart was breaking for his partner. 

“Watch......”. Cheng voice broke.

Qiu watched. Once the whole thing played out and came to a horrifying end, he tore out of the room leaving Cheng to his grief. Qiu flagged down a female doctor and urged her into one of the empty cubicles.

“The patient He Tian, does he live? Where is his body? I am a police officer, he came in here injured, he is very pertinent to my case. Please keep your voice down, I want you to work quickly with me.” Qiu’s voice was very low, he whispered in the woman’s ear as he withdrew his police badge from the hidden compartment in his wallet. He flashed it at the startled doctor.

“He is alive.” The woman nodded and stood closer so her voice could be heard by Qiu.

“I have reason to believe your patient was sexually assaulted, I need you to take all of his clothes/belongings and bag them up. His attacker ejaculated on his face. Please take swabs of his face, we need the DNA it’s imperative, Hurry! I don’t care if he’s in surgery go and get the swabs, before someone washes his face!” Qiu watched as the woman tore off towards the surgery admission reception.

If they got the swabs, then that evil bastard was going to prison forever. 

Running back to the family room, he found He Cheng in the same position as he left him. Shit, what was he going to say after seeing that footage?

“Tell me Cheng, did they say how his body is?” Qiu sat close to his informant and put a reassuring hand on his thigh.

“Docs said he was unresponsive when they found him, he was dead in the ambulance but they managed to resuscitate him. Qiu he fucking died, that asshole kicked him almost to death.” He Cheng voice shook with sorrow, tears ran down his cheek. “They put him in a coma because his brain is bruised. The doctor came back and said Tian would be in the medically induced coma for about a week to allow him to heal. He’s in surgery to repair his spleen, his ribs are all fucked up, broken. His back was beaten with a belt. I’m going to kill him this time Qiu.” He Cheng’s gaze was murderous.

“Fuck, Cheng you need to focus, stay here for He Tian. He needs you now. Your Uncle is under control, leave it to me he’s fucked up.” Qiu sent the video to his phone, then shot it off to his inspector with information about He Tian’s near death, his condition and that Qiu had requested a rape kit for DNA. He also said that He Tian had audio evidence of discussions from yesterday as well.

Attempted Murder charges would stick easily, the icing on all of the other organised crime convictions. Even though He Tian pulled through, Mr Jian succeeded in ‘murdering’ his nephew, it didn’t matter that it was for a brief time. The violent intent was there for everyone to see. The jury would convict the crooked gangster on this footage alone.

Qiu’s inspector messaged him immediately saying he was leaving his office to go get a warrant for Mr Jian’s arrest. His inspector was a very happy man, he was overjoyed with the outcome, promising Qiu commendations and promotions. Fuck that. He stuffed his phone back in his pocket and sat back next to Cheng.

“Why didn’t I just fucking take him and run?” Cheng’s heart felt it was being torn from his chest, He Tian had reached out to him for the first time in years and he just fucking let him down, massively. Cheng scrubbed at the tears with the back of his fist.

“Why did he go back to that monster? Shit, it’s all my fault Qiu, what am I gonna do? He’s my little brother, I wasn’t there to protect him. Again.” The last word was torn from him, lightning quick his sorrow was replace with self loathing.

Both men jumped to their feet when the door opened and the female doctor stood there red in the face and panting. She had a familiar evidence bag in her fist.

Qiu caught her eye and she nodded to him, and he exhaled a huge breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. She came in and handed the bag to Qiu, she also handed a clear plastic bag with DNA swabs inside. Perfect.

“Thank you. No really thank you, this will help immensely.” Qiu gripped the bag in his fist and sent a message to a friend of his on the force who he trusted with his life. 

Qiu: I need you to come to the hospital to collect some evidence. Take it straight to forensics, don’t give it to anyone other than Luan Xia, I trust her. Tell her it’s for Inspector’s organised crime case. Once she’s finished she must give everything over to the inspector, no one else. 

Han: This is fucking random, not heard from you in ages.

Qiu: Han, just trust me, I will owe you a beer.

Han: I will hold you to it bastard. Be there soon.

Qiu stuffed his phone back in his pocket and clenched the bags in his fist even tighter like they were precious. Han was a good police officer, they had gone through the police academy together. There were a lot of dirty, shitty officers on the force in triads pockets, but Han wasn’t one of them.

When Qiu looked up, He Cheng was in discussion with the female doctor.

“I am sorry that your family is going through this hard time, be assured all of the doctors and nurses are doing everything they can for your brother. Please come with me, you can see him.” The female doctor started walking through the hospital, He Cheng and Qiu trailed behind. Qiu was worried about Cheng, his face was expressionless. Was he already planning his Uncle’s murder? He had to keep him calm and away from the Dragon Head for the moment.

They eventually reached a ward whose sign said ‘Intensive Care’. The doctor used her keycard and the doors swished open. They all walked in and she motioned them over to a room to the left. It was dimly lit, there were machines everywhere and in the centre of the room was He Tian. His little brother lay on the bed, his body was attached by wires to machines which beeped softly. Drips snaked to and fro, pumping fluids and vital blood into He Tian’s arm. His chest rose and fell artificially, because the respirator was breathing for him via a tube.

He Cheng stumbled over to the chair conveniently placed close to the bedside and sat in it carefully, not wishing to disturb any of the tubes. Lifting a shaking hand, he clasped his brother’s limp hand in his own. Cheng traced his gaze over the bared chest, it was black with bruises, one eye was swollen shut, there was a large white bandage around his waist from his surgery and another bandage was stark around his head, was there a hidden cut somewhere? His fucking Uncle had done a number on him.

At that moment his father, an ageing version of the younger men in the family, decided to walk through the door. His pale grey suit and black shirt draped perfectly on his tall, elegant, still well muscled frame. His dad didn’t even look at Cheng, he strode straight over to Tian and shoved his hands in the pockets of his expensive suit trousers.

“How the fuck did this happen? My son beaten.....by some lowly, second rate Beijing piece of shit? I thought I trained him better than that. Shameful. He men put people in hospital, not the other way around.” His father shook his head like He Tian had got himself in this state to embarrass him.

He Cheng gritted his teeth, amazed at his father’s callousness. Some things never changed. Without warning Cheng launched himself to his feet and punched his shitty father squarely on the jaw.

“You always protected him too much, turned him weak.” Mr He grabbed his eldest son by the collar, hauling Cheng towards him until their identically dark, brown eyes glared at each other.

“You should have protected him more you asshole!” Cheng shouted in his father’s face, shoving him back a few spaces.

“Why?” His father laughed. “That is my worthless brother’s job now.”

“It’s your fault he ended up like this, it’s your fault for palming us off. Hey dad guess what, your psycho brother was the one who put your own flesh and blood in that bed!” He Cheng whispered the last few words in his father’s ear and sat back down when a nurse came in to see what all the shouting was about.

“Sir, please be quiet.” The ticked off nurse scowled at his father, then went over to one of the machines and fiddled with it. Her presence meant any further ‘chat’ had to cease immediately. He Cheng watched his father’s expression change from its usual derisive sneer, to disbelief and then to utter fury.

Good.


	24. Twenty Four Hours Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo Guan Shan begins to realise that his stupid decisions may have long reaching effects for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesssss! I have finally slayed my writers block demon. It was a big bastard this time, took me a while to kill off, and now a chapter has arrived!! Woooo! Sorry it’s so late.
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch   
> Xxx

Twenty four hours went by before Mo Guan Shan and Zhan Zheng Xi were even aware that their lives were about to be irrevocably altered in a gut wrenching way.

=====================

Mo Guan Shan’s mom forced him into the bath so he was clean and warm for when she tore him a new one. She yelled at him for about fifteen minutes solid, making his aching head throb like a mother fucker. Although when she finished calling him stupid in various imaginative and colourful ways, her mom genes kicked in and she made him some crab meat and a noodle soup with steamed soup dumplings. His favourite winter soup.

Then they talked about his actions and what they would do if the Triads turned up at his school or at his house. His mom was so fucking strong, how the hell she still had faith in him after everything he had put her through, after everything she had been through with his dad, she still believed in him. Unquestionably. 

Her plan? She wanted to go to the school and pre-warn them that he had been targeted by Triads. Schools were perfect for Triad recruitment. So many young impressionable boys and girls lured with promises of raised status, riches, family problems made to go away, plied with alcohol and drugs. Sounded ideal. His mom said the school sent letters to all the parents, about being vigilant with their sons and daughters. She already had all this shit to worry about and he was adding to it. Again.

Then she told him to go to bed.

“I’m disappointed in you Momo, stop making your mother worry so much, my heart won’t take it if I lose you too.” She pointed to his room with a stern finger.

Mo felt ashamed. Nodding his head respectfully, he walked to his room and shut the door quietly. Raking frustrated fingers through his hair, he staggered over to his bed and fell on it face first. Shit, what a fucking day, his mom was so angry with him. He Tian’s was furious with him, aah birds balls. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Mo banged his fists against his mattress in frustration until the bed frame shook. Rolling over onto his back, Mo dug his phone out of his sweat pants pocket and stared at the screen in hopes there was something from his pissed off boyfriend.

Nothing. Damn it!

Mo sighed and brought his call history up. Tapping on He Tian’s name he called again.

“The recipients inbox is full.”

Shit how many people had called Tian? He couldn’t even leave another voicemail. Momo decided to send a message instead.

MOMO: I know you’re mad at me, but you have to forgive me because you’re a better person than me and I need you. You’re the one who made me a good person, if you don’t forgive me...who knows what will happen. I will go back to being a shitty delinquent, hey maybe I will get in with bad people again. If you’re not there to help me, I’m gonna mess up my life and I would much rather spend it with you. Idiot. Call me.

Mo Guan Shan hit the send button and closed his eyes. Although his mind was alive with stupid thoughts, his body was exhausted and he drifted off to sleep easily.

================

Zhan Zheng Xi sat tensely in his classroom at school, his mechanical pencil tapped furiously against the piled school books, until he was pretty sure all the lead inside would be fucked up and broken. A knee jiggled up and down with nervous energy under his desk, driving the person in front of him crazy judging by the furious glares he was getting. His mom had insisted that he go to school even though Zhan Xi told her that he was worried about Jian Yi, that Jian Yi was possibly missing and that he couldn’t get in touch with He Tian who was supposed to be helping him. Zhan Zheng Xi hadn’t sleep a wink last night, he just lay in his bed wondering where the fuck his boyfriend had gone. He had called He Tian’s so many times the mailbox filled up and he had to resort to sending messages instead.

That bastard promised him he was going to get back to him. Looking over at He Tian’s stubbornly empty chair, Zhan Xi scowled. This situation was setting off his ‘oh shit’ metre in a big way.

Zhan Xi somehow made it to lunchtime and decided to head over to Mo Guan Shan’s classroom, maybe the redhead would shed some light on where He Tian was. As he approached the windows he spotted Guan Shan still seated, he had his head in his hands and he looked like half baked shit. Had he been out drinking? Walking into the classroom, which was almost empty of students, he hurried over to Mo.

“Hey Guan Shan.” Zhan Xi sat down in the vacated seat next to Mo and poked his shoulder.

“Oi, leave me be, I can’t be fucking bothered.” A red rimmed eye glared at Zhan Xi, then closed again. Mo’s face was covered in bruises and his knuckles were red. Had he been fighting again?

“Mo Guan Shan, where is He Tian?” Zhan Zheng Xi stubbornly remained seated and glared back at the redhead

“I don’t know.” Although this was said with a curt voice, the pain there was easily recognisable and when Mo’s eyes slide away he knew that his oh shit metre had cranked up another level.

“What do you mean you don’t know? He was supposed to help me find Yi. He’s missing. He Tian was supposed to call me, help me.” Zhan Xi shook Mo until he sat up and reluctantly joined the conversation.

Mo was tense and quiet for the longest time before he eventually spoke. “Have you spoken to Tian?”

“No! I left a thousand voicemails and sent texts but no answer. What the fuck is happening Mo Guan Shan? Jian Yi is missing, He Tian isn’t here, he’s not answering his phone.” Zhan Xi was starting to get strange vibes from the redhead.

“He won’t answer for me either. He’s pissed off, so I’m not the right person to ask right now.” Mo normally met anyone’s gaze with his usual cocky swagger, aggression and intensity, but this time the redhead didn’t meet Zhan Zheng Xi’s eyes.

“Why is he pissed?” Zhan Zheng Xi lowered his voice and leaned towards Mo so their conversation could be private.

“He’s in trouble with his Uncle, we argued last night and he went back to his flat. He’s fucking angry with me okay.” Mo felt so guilty, he was such a stupid idiot.

“The person who hurts him? That’s his Uncle?” Shit. Zhan Xi knew He Tian was in with the Triads, but what was this about an Uncle?

“Yeah, we got Tian away, moved him in with his brother’s friend because his Uncle is a vicious bastard Zhan Xi. Tian moved out of his flat because of it.” Mo was desperate to spill everything out he knew, but he kept his silence, kept He Tian’s mafia secrets from one of his best friends.

“So what......he went back where this Uncle can harm him?” Zhan Xi sat up straighter, was Jian Yi still missing because something had happened to He Tian? “Why would he do that Mo?”

“...........I fucked up.” Mo dropped his head in his hands with a groan and yanked on the red spikes hard in frustration. This whole situation was toxic.

“What did you do bastard?” Zhan Xi grabbed Mo’s shirt collar and yanked him close until they were nose to nose.

“Get your hand off me right now.” Mo shoved the other boy away from him. “I did something stupid, I went to He Tian’s workplace. His Uncle was there, I was pissed drunk and wanted to look him in the fucking eye, so I knew every inch of his face. I wanted to know the person I’m going to beat someday.” There it was, his whole grand plan laid out for Zhan Zheng Xi to see. Shit.

“You went.......are you dense? No wonder He Tian is angry with you! How the fuck did you get into his office anyway?” Zhan Zheng Xi was mystified as to how a school boy managed to get into mafia buildings. Weren’t they locked up tight, security and all that shit?

“She Li.....” the words were no sooner out of Mo’s mouth when Zhan Xi was shaking him again.

“She Li?! Didn’t you learn your lesson last time with that evil bastard? Mo Guan Shan you’re a moron! Birds balls, so you messed up, made He Tian mad and now he’s back with his Uncle. This is bad Guan Shan.” Zhan Zheng Xi pinched the bridge of his nose and prayed for calm.

“There’s still no answer from him, all morning I’ve been texting him. Nothing.” Mo picked up his phone and showed Zhan Xi all of the attempted calls and texts.

“We need to go see Jian Yi’s mom, because of your argument He Tian is out there in trouble instead of being a badass and finding my boyfriend like he promised. You put both our important people in danger Mo Guan Shan, if they don’t turn up soon I can’t be responsible for my actions.” Zhan Zheng Xi shoved Mo back so hard he rocked in his chair, then he got up and stalked out.

Normally if Zhan Xi had tried that shit with him, Mo would have punched him down the hall, but because the bastard was right, he quietly straightened his collar and messaged his angry friend.

Guan Shan: Meet me at the gates after school, we can go to Jian Yi’s together.

ZhanXi: Okay shithead, you better fix this and soon.

Guan Shan: I will.


	25. Fucked Up Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheng forces his father to see a few home truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to hug Qiu and Cheng and He Tian so badly!
> 
> Enjoy the story, I love comments and feedback, feel free!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch  
> Xx

Long tense minutes passed by while the nurse monitored the machines surrounding He Tian. 

The men in the room waited impatiently for the woman to finished her observations. He Cheng still sat close to his unconscious brother, his eyes flicked from the heart monitors to the artificial rise and fall of He Tian’s chest. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. The relentless task was the only thing keeping him from melting down and smashing a wall or a window. Or his father’s face. There was no outlet for the rage he felt, it churned beneath the surface of his skin, waiting for any change to burst free.

Fifteen minutes later the nurse left the room, before she left she warned them to be quiet so her patient could rest.

The loud scrape of a chair being dragged across the floor made Cheng flinch, his already frayed nerves screamed at the sound. Looking across his bloodied and broken brother, he saw that his father had situated himself on the opposite side of the bed, staring pensively at his injured younger son.

“Get out.” Mr He’s voice made Cheng’s head snap up. What? No way.

Following his father’s stare he realised that these two terse words were all for Qiu’s benefit. He Cheng’s eyes flew to Qiu. No, he didn’t want him to leave, why was his dad being a shit and asking him to leave?

“Sir.” Qiu nodded and bowed his head respectfully. As he turned to leave, Cheng could tell Qiu didn’t want to leave either. Fuck. The officer paused briefly at the sliding door, his head tilted to the side almost like he wanted to looked at Cheng one last time, but he stopped and walked out, closing the door behind him.

All that remained in that intensive care hospital bay were the men of the proud He family. Years of tradition, violence and hatred all together in one place for the first time in years. What a happy occasion. He Cheng wished his little brother was awake to see this, he would probably walk out the door and never come back, it was seriously fucking tempting. Being in a coma sounded like the lesser of the two evils.

“No.”. His dad shook his head.

“What the fuck do you mean no? You heard me old man, or are you getting hard of hearing?” He Cheng knew that his father always demanded respect and deference from his sons. Well his respect had fucked off out the door with Qiu.

“No.”. This was said with more aggression.

“Aah! You’re as clueless as I was, what a family we are. Bastard!” He Cheng didn’t know if it was his father or his uncle who he was calling a bastard. Both.

“What proof do you have that your Uncle did this?” His father’s voice was stern, he leaned forward in his chair. “You better not be fucking about son, your accusations are serious. If what you say is true then it will work in my favour, further the He family cause.” Wow such a loving, caring bastard.

Cheng just gaped at his dad, why was he even surprised anymore? His youngest son was lying there and all he was thinking about was how he could manipulate the situation in his favour.

“I have proof, wanna see? What I am going to show you was filmed by that silver haired kid, he started recording after Uncle had already beaten your kid with a belt.” Cheng knew he probably should warn his father that what he was about to watch was a little more than a mere beating. Oh well....

Taking his phone out of his trouser pocket, Cheng dragged his chair around to his father’s side and sat next to his sire. He wanted an up close and personal look at his dad’s face. Cheng wanted to see something on his dad’s face, any fucking thing, anything. Some emotion that he was remotely effected by the sight of his son being abused. Tapping on his screen a few times, he handed it over and sat back to watch the drama unfold.

Cheng listened as the audio filled the room, the sounds already made cold sweat sheen on his skin. He couldn’t bear to look at the screen.

“You made me this way, so you can fucking suck it.” Cheng saw a deep frown crease his father’s brow, and he just knew that Mr He was watching his brother’s cock press incessantly at He Tian’s mouth.

Was his father proud of how Tian turned his head away in disgust? Cheng’s stomach revolted, he felt queasy as fuck.

“Then I have no use for you.” His Uncle’s voice made his veins burn with utter hatred. Finally dragging his eyes back to his dad, he noticed that the phone was trembling in a tight grip.

Cheng could then hear the gut wrenching sounds of his brother being kicked almost to death. The kicks meeting already abused flesh made a wet dull ‘thunk’ every time.

“No.”. Mr He sounded disgusted. “No, what are you doing....?” Mr He leaned closer to the screen as if what he was watching was beyond belief. Cheng saw his father’s face change as the sound of Mr Jian, the Dragon Head of Beijing and Hong Kong dropping to his knees and noisily jerking off, his moans filling the room. 

He Cheng was going to be sick. Then that bastard came on his nephew’s face and Cheng heard She Li’s voice whisper “Disgusting.” from the speaker of his phone.

“Why? Why did you do that to my son, you beast, you cunt, oh fuck.” Mr Cheng leapt up and snatched one of those paper bowls lying on one of the cabinets and was violently sick. Cheng’s stomach churned in sympathy.

“My boy, fuck, my son...”. His father staggered over to the bed and reached out a trembling hand, until his fingers traced the bandages on He Tian’s forehead. It was probably the most tender thing his father had ever done to his youngest son.

“Do you believe me now?” Cheng stood and took his phone back from his father’s lax fingers, shoving the offending thing back into his pocket.

“I believe you.” Mr He rinsed his mouth out in a sink across the room, then wiped his lips with a paper towel.

“Say something!” He Cheng whispered viscously at his unfeeling father across the room.

“He dies, are we in agreement?” Mr He walked over to his eldest son and lifted a broad hand to Cheng’s shoulder, clasping is warmly. The palm squeezed once, before dropping back to his dad’s side. Was his father trying to comfort him?

“Yes.” Now that Qiu wasn’t here to censor his decision making, He Cheng was so on board to murder his evil fucking Uncle, in fact the thought made him smile. “I’m in.”

“Good.” Mr He glanced lingeringly over at He Tian. Cheng couldn’t figure out the emotions there. “Take care of him, I will be back. I’m going to make an important phone call.” Mr He reluctantly walked out of the door.

Qiu came back inside the room and he could see a strange look on He Cheng’s face.

“What happened Cheng?” Ever the nosey policeman.

“Nothing.” He Cheng took up his position next to his injured brother, and went back to watching the heart monitor and Tian’s rising and falling chest.

“Nothing? What the fuck Cheng....?”. Qiu wanted to push, but He Cheng looked fragile, like he was going to break apart at the slightest touch and not into noisy tears, he looked thin, like he was going to smash every single piece of equipment surrounding his brother.

“Nothing. Get out Qiu, this room is only for family.” Cheng didn’t even look at him.

Qiu left and went back to his silent vigil at the entrance to He Tian’s ICU room, pretending not to be fucking bothered by He Cheng’s blunt words. This wasn’t about his feelings, this was about his partner and how Cheng was going through this shitty, horrific experience. All he could do was stand guard and try to keep his lover and his brother safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm do you guys want me to do anything special if I get to 6000 views on my story? Any suggestions?


	26. An Example on how not to Deal with Interfering Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Cheng has a father who wants to step into his shoes as He Tian’s protector, but it’s too little too late in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo! Finally got some time to get this bugger done, bloody hell what a busy two weeks!
> 
> Anyhoo, enjoy and I will try and do some more this week! Happy reading :*
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch 
> 
> Xx

When He Cheng’s father came back into the room, he seemed distracted. Had his phone call not gone to plan?

“I want him moved to a hospital in Hong Kong.” Mr He resumed his position across from Cheng.

“What? Shouldn’t he stay here? Is it not dangerous to move him? He’s stabilised. Tian fucking died in the ambulance on the way here, they barely brought him back. He’s had surgery.” Cheng knew that there were good hospitals in Hong Kong, but he wanted his brother close to him, he doubted his father’s invitation extended to him to move to Hong Kong.

“I can arrange a helicopter.” Mr He wasn’t even looking at Cheng, he was messing about on his phone.

“No!” Cheng voice was raised voice in protest, no way he was letting his dad take Tian away. Before he knew what was happening, he was up out of his chair walking around towards his father, aggression bleeding out of him.

“You have no say in the matter, I’m his legal guardian. Temper your tone boy.” His fucking shitty dad was seriously delusional. Did he think because he had deemed to turn  
up after years, that was getting a say in He Tian’s care? Fuck that.

“Oh suddenly you give a shit? Where were you all these years? Why did you give us to him, to that fucking beast?” He Cheng pinned his dad with a piercing stare, he wanted an answer. 

His father stood, meeting him at the foot of the hospital bed. Before Cheng had a chance to open his mouth, his father’s long muscled arm drew back and slapped him brutally across the jaw, causing blood to appear on his lip. Oh how Cheng had missed his father’s affectionate touch. A wry smile touched his lips.

“Oi, did you learn such disrespectful behaviour from my brother? Do I have to retrain you about how to respect your father?” Mr He grabbed Cheng’s sweater in his fists and shook him hard. The man was still as big and imposing as ever. How many times had he beaten Cheng? How many times had Cheng stood taking punches and slaps so that Tian didn’t have to?

“I sent you to my worthless brother because I wanted you to be close to him, so that when I did oust that bastard from power we could take over the Beijing group easily. If my two sons were already well acquainted with the men there, the battle would be half won.” Mr He patted Cheng roughly on his unmarked cheek.

“You knew about.......” Cheng only wanted to see his dad long enough to plan his Uncle’s messy demise. After that the man could go back to Hong Kong and leave them alone.

“I never knew that he would turn to perversions! How long has this shit been going on? Why didn’t you stop it before it grew into my youngest lying almost dead in that bed there?” His dad pointed at his broken brother with a long finger.

“You blame me for this!? Ha!” Cheng felt like yanking his hair out in frustration.

“You should have protected your brother, you should have killed that fuck at the first signs of this....abuse!” Mr He shouted this in his oldest face, the long finger which had previously pointed at Tian, moved and prodded him hard into chest to punctuate each word.

“I didn’t fucking know!” Cheng knocked his father’s hand away before he did something really stupid, like inflict some serious damage to the head of the Hong Kong branch.

“How convenient.” Mr He’s sarcastic tone grated on his nerves.

He Cheng was speechless yet again. Aaah that old man drove him crazy!

“I can’t talk to you, we are splitting hairs here. We both failed him. We both should resolve the matter satisfactorily.” His dad sat back down in the chair by the bed.

“Finally you’re making sense. If you want my help with this, then Tian stays in Beijing with me. You can fuck off back to Hong Kong where you belong.” Cheng also sat back in his chair and faced his dad with a matching stony expression. 

“He men never back down, but you are my son and you will have some respect for me as a father and your superior. You will obey me! Or do you only obey my snivelling brother now?” His father voice rose sharply from across the room.

“No!” Cheng’s answer burst from his lips loudly.

“Then fucking obey your father. Stay here I will speak with the medial staff.” His father left the room, ensuring that Cheng could say nothing more on the matter.

Shit what was he going to do? They had never really been parted since they left for his Uncle’s house in Beijing. Although he had grown apart from his brother in recent years, they still lived in the same country, they still lived in the same city, they both worked for the same organisation. Cheng saw He Tian almost every day at the office, even it was from afar. What was he just supposed to be alone now?

With everything that had happened that day He Cheng had completely forgotten the redhead. Going back to watching either Tian’s chest moving with each breath or the heart rate monitor, which beeping steadily, he waited until he was calm enough to make a call. Taking out his phone he called his brother’s boyfriend, waiting for the line to connect. It’s was 5pm, surely Mo Guan Shan was out from school now?

“He Cheng......?” Mo Guan Shan’s worry was crystal clear down the line.

“I’m sending Qiu to come.....and get you, you need to see.....”. He Cheng’s voice trailed off as his throat constricted around his words.

“What’s wrong? What’s happened He Cheng? Tell me!” The desperation was unmistakable.

He Cheng hung up, he couldn’t talk anymore, the sheer effort to communicate was too much. Qiu picked the perfect time to come back in the room, now his father was nowhere in sight.

“I need you to go and get that redhead kid, bring him here. Quickly.” Cheng sent the boyfriend’s contact details to Qiu’s mobile.

“Okay. I heard your father talking to the medial staff, is it true he wants He Tian moved to Hong Kong? What the hell is going on Cheng?” Qiu fished his car keys out of his pocket and waited for some sort of response, but there was nothing. It was like his partner had checked out.

“Fine. I’m going, I will return with Mo Guan Shan.” Walking over, he gentle clasped Cheng’s right shoulder, squeezing it supportively with a large, warm palm. He didn’t even get a nod. Fuck. 

Turning around he nearly jumped when he noticed He Cheng’s father standing in the doorway, that bastard was silent as a ninja. Bowing slightly Qiu strode out of the room with his head up, a cold look on his face. As soon as he cleared the ward he ran and ran, making it to the parking lot in record time. Clicking off the lock Qiu climbed into the drivers seat, shoving the fob into the slot on the dashboard, Cheng’s expensive BMW roared to life and he was out of the hospital, speeding his way towards Jian Yi’s school.

Brother Qiu messaged the redhead to ask where he was. As it turned out, Mo Guan Shan and Zhan Zheng Xi had only just finished school, and their plans were to go to Jian Yi’s house to look for him, so he instructed them to wait by the school gate and he would pick them both up. The traffic was heavy so it took some time to fight his way over to the high school, the campus was quiet with only a few students still milling about. Screeching to a halt in front of the school gate, he gritted his teeth when the redhead climbed in the front and Zhan Zheng Xi climbed into the rear.

“Brother Qiu, is there any news about Jian Yi?”

“What’s happened to He Tian?”

Both boys spoke over the top of each other.

“I’m taking Mo Guan Shan with me, I will drop you off at home Zhan Zheng Xi.” Qiu waited for the shouting......he didn’t have long to wait.

“No! I want to speak to Jian Yi’s mom, he’s still fucking missing Brother Qiu! You can’t! Let me out you asshole!” Qiu could hear the handle being yanked on numerous times. Thank fuck for child locks. They argued back and forth.

“It is too fucking dangerous to go to Jian Yi’s at the moment, so I want you to go home and leave it with me.”

“No!”

“Stay away that’s a fucking order, I can easily speak with your parents and tell them I think you’re in danger.....”

“You can’t fucking tell me what to do!”

“Try me.” Qiu proceeded to dial Zhan Zheng Xi’s home phone number using the car’s hands free connection (Yi gave it to him ages ago). The call went through quickly.

“Hello?” Mrs Zhan sounded pleasant and perky when she answered, her voice filled the car interior.

“Hello Mrs Zhan I am Detective Sergeant Qiu, we believe that your son’s friend Jian Yi has been kidnapped and I am concerned for your son’s safety. Do I have your permission to drop him off at your home so that you can take over his care? He seems determined to go to his friend’s home, but I would strongly urge him to stay away for now.” Qiu was obviously used to speaking to witnesses, because before Zhan Zheng Xi could open his mouth, the silver haired man had already blurted out a fantastical story.

“Oh my goodness, of course bring him home right now. Poor Jian Yi, I will light some incense for him immediately.”

“Mom! Don’t believe....” 

“Zhan Zheng Xi! You will listen to the police officer and I will see you soon. You better watch your manners boy!” Then before he could get another word in his mom cut the call off.

“Happy?” Qiu looked at the pissed off boy in the rear seat and arched an eyebrow.

“What kind of bullshit story are you telling my mom, you bastard?!”

“Okay all children must remain quiet for the remainder of the trip.” Qiu refused to speak to either boy, no matter how much they badgered him.

When they pulled up outside Zhan Zheng Xi’s building, his dad was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, to brace against the cold. When Qiu pressed the button and put his window down, he fished out his police badge and flashed it at the man.

“I would appreciate it if you could escort your son inside, I haven’t got time to chase after him. If whoever took Jian Yi turns their gaze to your son as well, I can’t be in two places at once. Please keep him safe.” Qiu nodded to the rear and Zhan Xi’s dad opened the locked passenger door.

“Dad, don’t believe...”

“That’s enough son, please get out so Officer Qiu can get back to his search for Jian Yi.” Xi’s father stood there unwavering and motioned for his son to get out. When Xi stepped out of the car, his dad shut the door and Qiu sped off.

“Are you going to tell me why we just ditched Zhan Xi?” The redhead finally spoke in a low desperate voice.

“Because you need to come with me to XX hospital. He Tian is severely injured in intensive care.”

Mo felt his heart wrench to a stop.


	27. When the Heart Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo is shook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter summary speaks volumes, I’m not being lazy I promise
> 
> I am pleased with the way the story is now going, I hope you’re ready for what is ahead? As usual I love kudos and comments, I love hearing from my long term and new readers!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch   
> Xxx

Mo Guan Shan should have known this day was going to come. It had fucking arrived too soon, that one day he would have to come to a hospital because He Tian was badly hurt. This time He Tian was still alive, next time? Hadn’t Tian already warn him that next time he would end up in the morgue? He had fucking told Mo it was going to happen, and Mo had brushed it off. He stood at the door to the Intensive Care Unit and was suddenly frozen with fear. Mo feared little, but for once in his life he was terrified of what he was going to see when he opened that door, his hands trembled at his sides.

Fucking man up Mo Guan Shan.

Qiu ditched him, the man seemed reluctant to go into He Tian’s ward. The dude left Mo at the door and went to sit in the family room. It was funny.....Mo kind of wanted the big silent gangster to stay by his side. Not hold his hand or any shit like that, just stand by his side, because he wished with all of his might that his dad could be here to support him.

Mo eventually kicked himself up the ass and got his frozen body moving, he pushed through the door and went over to the desk to ask the pretty nurse where He Tian was. After a few lies about his relationship to Tian, she showed him the door he needed to go through. Mo gulped down his fear and entered the darkened room. 

In the centre was a hospital bed and in it was his heart. Literally his heart was lying in that bed and he was covered in bandages, attached to drips, Tian had a tube in his mouth. He couldn’t fucking breath on his own? Mo blinked back tears.

Belatedly Mo noticed He Cheng sitting beside the bed, his head was resting on his fist. Cheng was so still, was he sleeping?

“He Cheng....”. Mo spoke reluctantly, he didn’t want to wake the man if he was exhausted.

“You’re here.” Cheng’s voice was hoarse, it sounded like the man was trying too hard to keep it all together.

Mo was initially hesitant when he approached the bed, but his feet soon carried him swiftly to He Tian’s side where he cupped Tian’s cheek reverently with a cool palm. Then he lost it.

“You stupid shit! Oh god why didn’t you come home with me?” Tears spilled from Mo’s eyes and he put his head gently against He Tian’s bare shoulder. “I’m so sorry, please forgive me.” Tears dripped onto that bare shoulder, his words were soft in the quiet room. Mo slipped his hand gently into his boyfriend’s and clasped it tight.

“Listen to me shitty He Tian, you need to wake up so you can talk to me, tell me I’m dumb, tell me I make the best beef stew, I don’t care just fucking wake up you bastard.” Mo swiped at tears with the back of his fist, because he could barely see.

“He’s taking him away.” Mo jumped when He Cheng spoke, the man had been so silent up until then.

“What are you talking about?” Mo lifted his head to look across He Tian’s body.

“My fucking dad is gonna get Tian transferred to Hong Kong.” He Cheng sounded shellshocked.

“No! What the fuck are you talking about?! No, he can’t do that! Stop him, you’re his brother!” Mo didn’t know a thing about He Tian’s father, other than he had sent them to their Uncle’s house and forced them to join the fucking mafia when they were only boys. Now the bastard wanted to send He Tian to Hong Kong?

“I can’t do anything Mo Guan Shan, he is Tian’s legal guardian after all. The hospital won’t listen to me. That’s why I asked you to come quickly, because I knew you would want to see him.” The desperate frustration He Cheng was feeling was telegraphed distinctly.

“What happened to him, why is he so fucked up? He’s...look at him....” Mo touched the bandage on He Tian’s head and then the large one around his chest.

After five minutes he wished he had never asked that question, because he had to sit and watch his boyfriend being beaten almost to death. Mo’s fingers gently touched the mobile phone screen where He Tian’s prone body was clearly visible. The body was completely defenceless. Unconscious. At this point that bastard grew bored of kicking his nephew and he did something which Shan struggled to compute. What was he....? Mo leaned closer to the screen, he felt disgusted to his core, why was he watching something so sick? It turned Mo’s stomach until acid churned in his throat.

“Kill him.” The words tore out of Mo’s mouth.

“You will not have anything to do with this, it’s a family matter!” Cheng’s harsh words were hissed through clenched teeth. “We will get bloody revenge for He Tian, but this is ours to resolve. You will spend these last hours/days with him, then you will get out, go home. Don’t come back redhead, oh and if I ever see you anywhere near our office, I can’t be responsible for what happens.” He Cheng strode across the room, opened the door and waved at someone Mo couldn’t see.

“Qiu will collect you soon, just stay by my little brother. He always thought highly of you. You don’t know how lucky you are to have my brother choose you, he rarely lets anyone in.” Cheng walked out, leaving Mo Guan Shan rocked to his core, he tried to think of words to shout after He Cheng, but his throat clamped shut.

How could things get fucked up so quickly? It was karma. Didn’t they say that if you lead a good life, good things would happen? If you lead a bad life.....karma fucked over those who deserved it? He Tian didn’t deserve....this, his boyfriend was a good person, a scary as fuck gangster, but he never deserved the life dished out to him!

Mo walked over and dropped into the chair by the bed, his hand crept back into He Tian’s and he began a nervous, one sided conversation.

“Fuck your dad, he’s a flaccid cock.” Mo scrubbed his free hand through his short red hair, making it stand up on end. 

“I bet if you were awake you would agree with me.” Mo fingers tried to comb through He Tian’s hair, but they got tangled. Shan failed to hide his horror at the blood which made the black satin locks crusty and matted, but no one was here to take the piss out of him, so he indulged in some slight hyperventilating.

“Shit. This isn’t your fault He Tian, you would take the world on your shoulders, but this is that asshole’s fault. Sorry.” Mo apologised without thought for squeezing Tian’s hand too hard in anger. Shit he felt like such an awkward dork.

“It’s my fault too, if I had dragged you away this wouldn’t have happened, I want you to wake up so badly so I can tell you I’m sorry for being such a stupid dickhead.” Mo’s voice broke a little. Normally the black haired menace would be planning retribution or revenge if Mo did something to piss him off. It usually ended up in hot sex, ropes, toys, orgasms... He liked that punishment much better than this deafening silence from his boyfriend.

Mo Guan Shan’s one sided conversation ground to a halt, apparently his bedside manner stank along with his decision making. Mo pulled out his phone (on airplane mode at the request of Qiu) and plugged his earphones in. He spent the next five minutes skipping song after song, until he found one that He Tian liked the best, nodding his head he plucked out an earbud and placed it gently in his boyfriend’s ear.

Mo felt stupid just sitting there listening to music with his comatose lover, but it just seemed like the right thing to do. He lay his head on the bed as track after track played in Mo’s ear, he held Tian’s hand tightly in his and let the tears drip steadily onto the sheet beneath his cheek.


	28. *Unfinished*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo dreams of a heroic man....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers, 
> 
> You were probably wondering “what the fcuk is going on, where is the next chapter woman?!”
> 
> Some of you may remember I fell and hurt my back at the end of August, well my back pain has returned, I am laid up on the sofa, can’t move much. I’m in a lot of pain. I have tried writing, so far I am only halfway through the next chapter (which I mainly wrote just before I got hurt), now all I can think about is pain, pain and more pain. It’s super distracting when I’m trying to finish a chapter. I have never put out half finished, shitty crap, but fuck it at least you can see something. Please be gentle, it’s half done!
> 
> Always yours
> 
> Ladyoftheloch  
> X

As dreams went, this one was a doozy. Mo Guan Shan seriously worried about the dark recesses of his brain sometimes, but he wanted to see where this went. He prised his eyes open and cursed when moisture ran into his left eye. Fuck! That stung like a bitch when he tried to scrub at the wetness there. Man his head was spinning, looking down he took in the blood on his hands with disbelief. Finally glancing at his surroundings, Mo freaked out a little.

“Fuck! Ahh get it off me....!” The redhead tugged at the belt buckle which dug into his stomach and hips, a seat belt? He was fucking hanging upside down?! Mo tugged and tugged and tugged until it finally clicked open.

“Aaaaaa!” He hit the floor with a loud thud, winded by the sudden impact. No...it wasn’t the floor, it was the fucking ceiling of a small plane. Staggering to his feet the redhead coughed and made his way out of the burning fuselage, through the debris to the dark cool forest. 

Mo looked down and took in the thin grey ripped jeans, a now blood soaked orange T-shirt and black Converse high-tops. Not suitable cold weather gear at all. Once the creaking and groaning had quietened down, he was struck by the silence of his surroundings, he must be in the middle of nowhere. How far away was he away from Beijing?

“HEEEELLLLLOOOOOO! HHEEEELLLLLLOOOO? IS THERE ANYBODY THERE?!” The redhead didn’t relish returning to the plane wreckage to check for survivors, but looking at the mangled mess Mo figured he got off lightly. Now he had to attempt to find help, not that he had a clue how to survive in the wild.

Just as the redhead started limping back towards the trashed plane carcass, it exploded into a huge ball of fire, making him stumble back a few places and fall into the snow on his ass.

“Urgh, fuck my life I hate the outdoors.” Mo got to his feet with a groan, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to keep warm and set off in a direction....he didn’t know which direction, but it was better than sitting in the snow freezing his ass off. 

The redhead walked and walked in the freezing cold, through thick corpses of trees.

“IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE?!!” He had been shouting for about half an hour now, but the forest was still annoying quiet. What did he expect someone to just jump out and say “Hey I’m here to save you.”?

Before he had a chance to start up with his fruitless calls for help, something dark darted out of the trees in front of him, knocking him to the forest floor. A huge bulk weighed him down, pressing him into the snow. Mo froze when cold metal pressed against his forehead, he heard a click that he’d only heard in movies. Was that a fucking gun?

“Who do you work for?” A low sexy voice came out of the dark.

“Thank fuck, the plane crashed, it blew up. Do you have a phone?” Mo figured this guy was a bit mental, who has a gun in the middle of a forest? The heat radiating from the man on top of him felt awesome though, hmm.

“Who sent you?” The gun jab harder into his forehead.

“Could you ease up with that thing...” The redhead pushed ineffectively at the terrifying weapon shoved in his face.

“Get up.” The man stood keeping his gun trained on Mo. Shit why did he have to move? The man’s body heat had temporarily chased away the cold leeching into his bones. Groaning the redhead hauled himself to his feet with difficulty.

Moonlight shone through the trees and Mo Guan Shan exhaled at the sight. The man was.......stunning, Mo could tell from the shape of his frame that the dude was built, black clothing covered him from head to toe. He was dressed in rugged looking boots, thick trousers and a fancy black coat which looked so thin, but he bet it was one of those ones which was suitable for climbing Mount Everest.

The gun wielding maniac was super fine, his face was masculine poetry.

“Walk.” The gun jabbed into his side.

“Do you have a phone? Do you live here, the others on that plane they’re dead, it exploded..” Words tumbled from Mo’s mouth one after the other, shit he was alive and they were all dead, their families....

“Who was on the plane with you?” The gun poked him until he groaned in pain.

“I don’t know! Shit let up with that thing, there were four others.”

“What did they look like?” They were walking steadily into the deep dark forest. Mo’s head started to swim badly.

“Dunno, I kept away from them, they were unsavoury looking.” Mo felt wet, freezing and more miserable than he had ever been in his entire life. Why didn’t this man have a skidoo or something? A quad? Anything to get him to civilisation as quickly as possible.

(this is gonna be a sexy smutty bit, mo dreams about a heroic he tian)

 

===============================================

Mo stirred when he felt a tap on his shoulder, eyelashes flickered against a lazy grin stretch across his lips as he stretched and squeezed the hand in his.

“Hmm morning, I am hungry, eggs for breakfast?” Were they in bed? Was it a school day? Was there time for some play before they showered?

“Hey Mo Guan Shan, get up now.” Brother Qiu was shaking him now, his calm voice finally pierced Mo’s dream.

“Why?” He Cheng said that he could stay for a few hours right?

“We need to leave, Mr He is coming back and Cheng wants us gone. He Tian wouldn’t want his father to meet you.”


	29. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story on short hiatus:(

Update 

I’m waiting for a MRI.......hope it isn’t a slipped disc 😫🤦🏻♀️👎🏻

So yeah still in a lot of pain, I have so much time on my hands just staying still but my mind just can’t focus on writing! So frustrating 😢

Hope you all enjoyed the holidays.

Lots of love 

Ladyoftheloch   
XX


	30. Dreamy Wilderness (Remastered and complete!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo dreams lead him to some fucked up places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful readers!
> 
> I am back, well I have finally got a handle on the pain medication side effects I.e. me staying awake! So this is the first day I’ve felt like my brain is actually working. New chapter, but obviously a “completed” version of my crappy one before.
> 
> As usual these characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch  
> X

As dreams went, this one was a doozy. Mo Guan Shan seriously worried about the dark recesses of his brain sometimes, but he wanted to see where this went. He prised his eyes open and cursed when moisture ran into his left eye. Fuck! That stung like a bitch when he tried to scrub at the wetness there. Man his head was spinning, looking down he took in the blood on his hands with disbelief. Finally glancing at his surroundings, Mo freaked out a little.

“Fuck! Ahh get it off me....!” The redhead tugged at the belt buckle which dug into his stomach and hips, a seat belt? He was fucking hanging upside down?! Mo tugged and tugged and tugged until it finally clicked open.

“Aaaaaa!” He hit the floor with a loud thud, winded by the sudden impact. No...it wasn’t the floor, it was the fucking ceiling of a small plane. Staggering to his feet the redhead coughed and made his way out of the burning fuselage, through the debris to the dark cool forest. 

Mo looked down and took in the thin grey ripped jeans, a now blood soaked orange T-shirt and black Converse high-tops. Not suitable cold weather gear at all. Once the creaking and groaning had quietened down, he was struck by the silence of his surroundings, he must be in the middle of nowhere. How far away was he away from Beijing?

“HEEEELLLLLOOOOOO! HHEEEELLLLLLOOOO? IS THERE ANYBODY THERE?!” The redhead didn’t relish returning to the plane wreckage to check for survivors, but looking at the mangled mess Mo figured he got off lightly. Now he had to attempt to find help, not that he had a clue how to survive in the wild.

Just as the redhead started limping back towards the trashed plane carcass, it exploded into a huge ball of fire, making him stumble back a few places and fall into the snow on his ass.

“Urgh, fuck my life I hate the outdoors.” Mo got to his feet with a groan, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to keep warm and set off in a direction....he didn’t know which direction, but it was better than sitting in the snow freezing his ass off. 

The redhead walked and walked in the freezing cold, through thick corpses of trees.

“IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE?!!” He had been shouting for about half an hour now, but the forest was still annoying quiet. What did he expect someone to just jump out and say “Hey I’m here to save you.”?

Before he had a chance to start up with his fruitless calls for help, something dark darted out of the trees in front of him, knocking him to the forest floor. A huge bulk weighed him down, pressing him into the snow. Mo froze when cold metal pressed against his forehead, he heard a click that he’d only heard in movies. Was that a fucking gun?

“Who do you work for?” A low sexy voice came out of the dark.

“Thank fuck, the plane crashed, it blew up. Do you have a phone?” Mo figured this guy was a bit mental, who has a gun in the middle of a forest? The heat radiating from the man on top of him felt awesome though, hmm.

“Who sent you?” The gun jab harder into his forehead.

“Could you ease up with that thing...” The redhead pushed ineffectively at the terrifying weapon shoved in his face.

“Get up.” The man stood keeping his gun trained on Mo. Shit why did he have to move? The man’s body heat had temporarily chased away the cold leeching into his bones. Groaning the redhead hauled himself to his feet with difficulty.

Moonlight shone through the trees and Mo Guan Shan exhaled at the sight. The man was.......stunning, Mo could tell from the shape of his frame that the dude was built, black clothing covered him from head to toe. He was dressed in rugged looking boots, thick trousers and a fancy black coat which looked so thin, but he bet it was one of those ones which was suitable for climbing Mount Everest. The gun wielding maniac was super fine, his face was masculine poetry.

“Walk.” The gun jabbed into his side.

Mo put his hands up and walked. It’s wasn’t long before they approached a log house hidden well in the trees and snow. It was a good size, modern looking, a warm light spilled from one of the windows and it made Mo Guan Shan stumble forwards towards what it represented. Safety. Warmth. Hopefully food. A phone?

“Open the door and go inside.” The husky voice behind him made him tremble slightly.

Mo opened the sturdy wooden door and went inside, moaning embarrassing out loud at the wall of heat that hit him. Mmmm warm, so good. Unfastening his sneakers, he toed them off and hobbled over to the open fire across the room. Shit, that felt good, he held his hands in front of the flames and rubbed them briskly.

“Strip.” 

Mo nearly shit himself. How could he have forgotten his saviour? That bastard was light on his feet, the man had barely made a sound, because now he was standing behind Mo, close behind him. Too close. So close the word ‘strip’ was whispered right beside his ear.

“Wha..?” Mo was very aware of how much bigger this dude was, he was taller and seemed like he had more muscle too.

“Strip.” This time the gun jabbed into his lower spine. “Wanna catch pneumonia?”

Suddenly conscious of his freezing cold and wet clothes, his body decided at that moment to start shaking. Fuck. He was cold to the bone, if his rescuer hadn’t been there he would have tossed his clothes off in a second and sat naked in front of the fire for at least two hours. Swearing Mo wrestled with his top, finally getting it off his head he tossed it to the hard wood floor. Then he tackled his soaked socks next, before reluctantly undoing the button to his jeans and shoving them down his shaking legs. Mo stood there in just his pale yellow boxers.

“Those too.” The stranger hooked a finger in the elastic band of his boxers and stretched them out briefly, before letting go with a ‘snap’. The sound seemed loud in the room dark room.

“Hey!” Mo shoved them down and cupped himself with his hands for decency. “Shit. Are you going to ask me to huddle for warmth next? Sounds like some dumb movie.”

The barrel of the gun slid down his spine and stroked over one expose ass cheek.

“This is your dream Momo.” A warm hand followed the path of the gun, sliding down his spine, palming and squeezing the firm rounded flesh. Mo startled when warm lips dropped to kiss his shoulder blade, his body was suddenly very warm indeed.

A warm arm snaked around his waist and hauled him backwards into a hard body, the lips moved warmly over his skin, kissing their way up to Mo’s neck. When a hot tongue licked and lips sucked at his earlobe, Mo forgot everything and just enjoyed the sensation being lavished on his ear. Fingers pinched at his already puckered up nipple, Mo groaned when a finger nail flicked at the tip rapidly. The gun? That was currently tracing its way down his thigh.

“Aah no!” Mo Guan Shan was embarrassed by how quickly his cock filled out, hardening fully until it stood out proudly from his crotch. His toes curled into the wet clothes at his feet when a tongue swirled around the whorls of his ear. Shit was he into this? Was this his secret fantasy? Cool as fuck, gun packing spy guy? Was gun play his kink?

“Ssh.” When the gun stroked underneath the shaft of his cock gently, from base to leaking tip, Mo gasped at the sensation of cool metal gliding against his sensitive skin. So maybe gun play was his kink.

“If this is my dream then why aren’t you naked too?” When the steel grey gun clunked onto the floor at his feet, Mo could then hear the rustle of clothes hitting the floor beside his. A warm, hard muscled chest pressed into his back, making Mo groan because his bare skin finally pressed up against the bare skin of his rescuer.

Mo couldn’t take it anymore, he had to kiss this guy who saved him. Mo had this feeling he had been saved before, it felt familiar. Momo spun around leapt up into the arms of his dream guy, hooking bare thighs around a firm waist and winding his arms tightly around the guy’s neck. Dark eyes twinkled with humour and soon two strong hands latched onto his ass cheeks, hauling up supporting Mo effortlessly in muscled arms.

Mo dove in for a kiss, and it turned rough. His tongue stabbed into dream guy’s mouth, finding another tongue to play with. Moans seeped out of tightly sealed lips, Mo felt himself being swung around and they crashed into a dinning table chair, before his back ended up against a wall next to a sideboard. Two cocks moved against each other, slick with precum, his dream guy ground against him until Mo was very aware of how hard and big the other dude was.

“Quick..” Mo Guan Shan begged and he didn’t give a fuck he just wanted dream guy inside him. Now.

The guy kept him pinned with his body, then reached out a hand to rifle round in the sideboard drawer. Lube! This was his dream, if he wanted there to be lube handy, then so be it. Dream guy aka cool super spy He Tian hauled Momo higher on the wall and quickly slick lube on a seriously huge cock, then wet fingers dove for his hole rubbing it maddeningly slow, driving him insane with desire. When two fingers pressed inside slowly easing in and out, Mo’s head dropped back against the wall as they plunged deeper again, curling, stroking, skilful...

“Oh fuck, no more I need you inside me. Now!” Mo couldn’t help but press down and bounce on those twisting fingers, but he had much bigger things in mind. Mo let the dude man handle him into position, lifting him high enough so that an insistent cock could press against his tight furl. 

“My Momo.” Mo didn’t get much warning, it went from a delicious slow stretch, to a shoving, pulsing, hard spreading thrust which speared this guy half way inside.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit...!” It felt amazing, his dream lover began to bang his brains out, shoving him hard into the wall, dream Tian fucked Mo’s ass into delighted clenching readiness. Mo grabbed onto Tian’s head and hauled it closer so they could kiss. Tongues tangled, stabbed and laved against each other. He Tian’s hips thrust hard and steadily against Mo’s, wringing the most embarrassingly loud cries of passion from him.

Mo couldn’t take it anymore, he was going to come, he was going to explode, his balls felt so taut, Tian’s breathing wasn’t exactly steady either, the other man was panting and groaning. Mo reached between them and grabbed his dick in a very tight fist. His fist started to pump up and down, the pleasure was making him squeeze the huge cock inside him tight.

Out of nowhere Mo spurted hotly covering his hand and his abs in slippery come.

“That’s it Momo squeeze me, wring me dry.” Dream Tian’s thrusts grew hard and pounding, fucking into Mo over and over his face was a picture of tortured bliss. When Tian’s orgasm came, Mo felt it soaking his insides until some spilled out and ran down his thigh.

Then Tian slipped out and Mo felt empty. Dream Tian let Mo’s feet touch the ground and leaned in to tiredly kiss Mo’s gasping lips. When they pulled apart their foreheads dropped together and they stayed like that until heart beats returned to normal.

“I liked that dream Mo.” He Tian’s annoyingly arrogant ‘ha, made you come buckets’ tone spoilt the soft romantic silence.

“In my dream you’re supposed to be all silent and sexy, so shush idiot.” Mo couldn’t help the grin that tugged at his lips. Looking over He Tian’s shoulder he noticed that everything seemed very dark. Had there been a black out? Everything grew enclosed, the contents of the room were indistinguishable, he couldn’t even make out where the fire was.

“We don’t always get what we dream of Momo.”

The muzzle of the gun they had previously played with emerged from the black. The shadows shimmered and Mo’s eyes grew wide and disbelieving, because the gun was held in the elegant hand of someone Mo would never want to appear here in this private dream. He Tian’s uncle quietly stepped forward, a stunning smile split the man’s lips and a smile so wide his teeth were visible. Before Mo could even inhale to shout a warning, the gun bucked in the man’s hand and a bullet slammed expertly into the back of Tian head, showering Mo Guan Shan in blood and gore.

===============================================

Mo woke up with a sob, bolting upright. His heart ached unbearably in his chest, tears were still wet on his cheeks. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Mo jumped again when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Hey Mo Guan Shan, get up now.” Brother Qiu was shaking him now, his urgent voice finally pierced Mo’s heart broken state.

“Why?” Mo dashed away the tears and looked at Brother Qiu like he was crazy. He Cheng said that he could stay for a few hours right? To assure himself that He Tian was still here and still breathing, Mo quickly cast his eyes over He Tian’s prone form, the heartbeat monitor beeped steadily. Thank fuck.

“We need to leave right now, Mr He is coming back and Cheng wants us gone. He Tian wouldn’t want his father to meet you.” The tall gangster stuffed Mo’s shit into his school bag and pushed Mo out of the room and into the room next to He Tian’s, sliding the door shut quietly behind them. Then Brother Qiu put his hand over Mo’s mouth and held a finger up to his own. His eyes were clear in their message. ‘Quiet or I’ll use this hand to strangle you’.

Mo nodded reluctantly but what Brother Qiu didn’t know was the door had stripped shading and he could make out the tall silhouette of a man who he had to look twice at, because it was as if He Tian had aged 30 years, the resemblance was remarkable. The older man walked past all of the flocking nurses and headed straight into He Tian’s room. That was He Tian’s dad?

When the coast was clear, Brother Qiu snuck them out through a service entrance and they rode the elevator down to the parking lot. 

“Where do you want dropped?” The white haired dude looked exhausted, like today had not been one of his favourite.

“Just my house.” Had it only been a few hours ago that he walked into He Tian’s hospital room? The journey home was tense and silent, neither man wishing to participate in friendly chit chat. When Brother Qiu pulled up in front of his place, he hesitated. “Thank you for taking me to the hospital. Umm can you contact me, you know when I can go back?” Mo knew he would have never known what happened to He Tian, if it hadn’t been for the big silent guy.

“No problem.” Brother Qiu nodded and drove off slowly, like he wasn’t in a rush to go home.

Mo wasn’t exactly excited to go home either, he hadn’t told his mom where he’d been. Also his phone had been off for hours while he had been at the ICU. Shit he was in big trouble. Should he tell his mom about Tian? Should he tell her about what his Uncle did? Mo didn’t even want his mom knowing anything about that asshole. 

“Fuck.” Standing at his door, Mo stopped and rested his head against it, his fists clenched. He should run right? His life felt like a car crash waiting to happen. Heaving in a weary sigh, Mo got his shit together and opened the door. The sound of voices could be heard coming from the kitchen, he toed off his shoes, tossed his bag in his bedroom on the way and reluctantly entered the room.

“Momo, what time do you call this?! You lucky boy, Jian Yi’s father is here and he has brought the things you left behind at their home. Wasn’t that nice of him Momo?” His mother was sitting at their kitchen table, her tea cup in front of her.

Jian Yi’s dad? What. The. Fuck. Mo looked up and nearly fell on his ass because Tian’s Uncle was seated across his mom, long legs crossed, a cup of green tea in the hand that had beaten his boyfriend near to death.

“Come and sit Mo, Mr Jian was just telling me he was waiting to talk to you about something.” Mo’s mom decided to pick that moment to get up. “I will get out of your way, so you can chat.” 

Mom!


	31. Hyperventilation is required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people are just evil shits and some people aren't what they seem. You decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Beloved Readers,
> 
> Things are progressing with my treatment, get my injections in my back next Thursday so hopefully less strong medication which makes my head befuddled as fuck lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I put my heart and dark soul into it. Sorry for the wait, I'm writing when I can.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch  
> xx

As the ‘attempted murderer’ sat there calmly sipping his tea, Mo Guan Shan’s mind worked furiously.  How could he get rid of this evil bastard?  Out of his house and away from his mom.  ASAP.  Mo couldn’t think straight because his veins and arteries pumped with hatred, he had to control it otherwise He Tian’s uncle would easily guess that there was ‘something’ between them.  It was so hard to keep silent when all Mo wanted to do was scream at Mr Jian, to throw himself on that piece of shit and stab him with his mom‘s favourite meat cleaver.

Somehow Mo Guan Shan got his shit together and sat across from He Tian’s uncle.

“It looks like my nephew picked up your things after the fight, they were at his apartment.”  Mr Jian arched an elegant eyebrow at Mo.  Now that he was sitting across from bastard uncle, Mo could see the resemblance to Jian Yi, the smile, the shaped of the eyebrows, but the eyes were dark and dead.  Nothing like his friends blue eyes at all.

Mo Guan Shan managed a nod of thanks, that’s all he was getting.

“I took the initiative to search for your identification card, I hope you don’t mind?”  Mr Jian took Mo’s school ID from his suit jacket pocket and held it up between two long fingers.

Mo shook his head and held out his hand for the ID card.  Speech it seemed was impossible at the moment.

“It was unwise to leave identification in plain sight, these things have too much information on them.  Name, address…it all leads to you and your family.  If you join us the first lesson you will learn is that secrecy is sacred.  Understand?”  Jian Yi’s dad tilted his head and still holding the card in his fingers.

Was he really Jian Yi’s father?  This was something He Tian had omitted during their ‘revelations’, bastard.  Wait so Jian Yi and He Tian were cousins?  Shit.  When he thought it through, it explained a lot about why He Tian was always all over Jian Yi, being protective and sticking to him like glue.  It had always made Mo secretly jealous the way Tian cared for the kid.  If Jian Yi was in fact his cousin, Mo Guan Shan began to worry for his friend.  Had Mr Jian abused Jian Yi or his mom too?  So Mrs Jian and Jian Yi were in hiding? His brain was shorted out.

Mo nodded, holding his hand out determinedly.  Fucking shitty uncle, He Tian was lying in a coma in a fucking hospital bed and this chicken shit was here, recruiting a new solider.  Asshole.

Mr Jian’s hand shot across the table, and before Mo could move away the man gripped his wrist so hard his bones crunched together.  Mo’s hand curled into a fist, that bastard was strong!

“Shall I teach you a lesson Mo Guan Shan?”  The crazy mafia head uncurled Mo’s fingers and put the card into the centre of his hand.  Then he curled his huge fist, squeezing Mo’s fingers painfully around the school ID.  A large thumb relentlessly pressed down on the index finger, right where the bones of the knuckle were, pressed until the joint almost popped out.

Mo Guan Shan attempted to remain calm as pain screamed through him, he pressed his lips together trying to keep any sounds from escaping.  This guy was seriously fucked in the head.  Crazy!

“So....we know where you live and which school you attend.  Stupid mistake boy.  Are you going to make it again?”  The dude pressed harder, a menacing look on his handsome face.

Mo had no other option he shook his head, gasping a little when his hand was finally released.

“Good.  The police are sneaky bastards, leave nothing for them to find.  Leave no connection to our organisation and protect our heritage.  Simple rules.  Don’t fuck it up and you will go far Mo Guan Shan.  You should feel honoured, I haven’t recruited for many years.”  Mr Jian got up and stood close beside him.

Mo jumped when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder where it squeezed firmly, the unwanted contact lingering for several seconds.  Mo felt sick to his stomach.  How had He Tian survived this man’s abuse for as long as he did?  Because He Tian was fucking brave, strong physically and mentally, he was strong enough to take a brutal beating and come out the other side ALIVE.  This piece of shit had tried to wipe him off the face of the earth permanently.

“My mom and I we need to go and visit my relatives soon, so you need to leave.”  Mo tried for thankful, indifferent, but he feared that he epically failed.

“I understand.  One more thing........you go to school with my nephew, your things were inside his place.  Are you close friends with He Tian?”  Mr Jian leaned down to speak by Mo’s ear.

“I would never be that cocky asshole’s friend, he runs with a different group to mine.   We are socially miles apart.”  Where was all this coming from?  And the Oscar goes to.......

“Hmm....”  He Tian’s uncle sounded unconvinced, but he straightened and walked out of the door without any further comment.  Mo could hear his mother exchanging pleasantries, then there was silence.

“Momo?”  His mom came back into the kitchen and she knelt down beside him.  “Momo, what happened?”  Her gentle hand squeezed his arm.

What?  Why was she looking at him like he was having a nervous breakdown?  Oh wait, he was fucking shaking, his whole body shuddered with what he didn’t know.  Fear?  Loathing?  Anger?  Disgust?  All of the above.  Mr Jian was.....terrifying.

=====================================

Jian Yi had been through a whole kaleidoscope of emotions since his ‘uncle’ had sat arrogantly across from him. Surprise, anger, disgust, fear, the list could go on and on, but predominantly fear was the major contributing factor. Shit, what else would he feel other than fear, a foot to the oesophagus would make anyone consider their life choices.

Yi wanted away from this toxic situation, he wasn’t mentally prepared for whatever harsh shit his family were going to inflict on him. He had only just got his head together after the attack, in fact he still felt messed up inside. Although he had finally told Xixi, Tian and Guan Shan about the continued fallout from his attempted rape, and they had all hashed it out, his hangups weren't going to just magically disappear overnight. Months had passed and Jian Yi still had nightmares, anxiety and panic attacks. 

When a phone began to chime in the pocket of his uncle’s suit trousers, Jian Yi gasped in a greedy breath when the foot was removed and put back onto the floor.  The black haired man sat straight again, his foot tapped impatiently on the floor, like some huge lion swishing its tail in annoyance. The man drew out an expensive looking smartphone, and swiped the screen angrily.

“What?  I’m getting acquainted with my nephew.” His Uncle glared at him then reached out grabbing Jian Yi’s sore jaw, moving it side to side, as if the man was examining his face or maybe deciding which part to fuck up first.

Jian Yi wasn’t a bad person, he had never done anything in his life to warrant such treatment.  It was like one minute everything was going awesome with Xixi and him, his life was good!  Now he had been taken by his so called ‘family’ for fuck knows what. Jian Yi didn’t even know if he was going to leave this building breathing.

Yi could hear a muffled voice coming from the phone’s speaker, it was so quiet he struggled to catch what the person was saying.

“Boss….son.  Come to XX…..bad,…….resuscitate him.…” Jian Yi tried to recognise the voice on the mobile, maybe it was his absentee father or maybe one of his father’s flunkies.

“I’m coming.”  That was it, the call clicked off. For one brief second his Uncle’s features paled, it was like a mirage, because before Jian Yi could blink the sneer was back in place and the guy strode out of the room like Yi was surplus to requirements.

The door slammed shut and Jian Yi could hear the key scraping in the lock, imprisoning him again.

“Fuck.” Jian Yi eased his back against the wall and settled in for the long haul, sprawling his legs out he closed his eyes and tried to forget about what was going to happen next.

Several hours later Jian Yi was woken by a warm hand shaking his shoulder. His eyes flicked open, for one second he thought maybe he had died and been banished to a hell realm.

“AAAARRRRRRAAAHHHHH!” Before he could stop himself he shoved the apparition away. “YYYYAAAAAAAAAA!” Jian Yi’s startled scream filled the room, he blinked and scrubbed furiously at his eyes. He couldn't believe who he was seeing!

“Overreact much? Are you finished?” The silver haired dude landed on his ass at Jian Yi’s feet, he dug a finger into his ear as if Jian Yi’s screeching was making him deaf.

“FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKOOOOFFFFFF!” Jian Yi pressed himself against the wall as close as he could, gasping for breath from all his shouting.

Shitty She Li had changed a lot since middle school. Oh he was still intense, terrifying and fucking hot as ever, but his features seemed more sophisticated. Gone was the rough thug, in its place a more polished version. The boy was dressed casually light grey hoody and dark jeans, but there was an air about him like he had aged a decade since he had bullied Jian Yi at school.

Before Jian Yi could blink the dude pounced, straddling his thighs effectively hemming him in. Yi watched with fascination as a finger came up to She Li’s lush lips and he motioned for his captive to shut the fuck up. 

She Li held up a mobile, it was in a white case with some kind of weird ‘sandwich’ design on the back. A sandwich? He held the phone up to Jian Yi’s ear and a strained voice started to speak.

“Listen to me nephew, you will not be returning to your home or anywhere your father may be aware of.”

“Wha..? Please I didn't mean to be disrespectful!” Jian Yi’s eyes widened in shock.

She Li scowled and shook his head, he was ‘sssh’d’ again.

“Do no attempt to contact your mother, I will arrange somewhere for her to go.”

“No! Please I want to go home, please you can’t take me! My mom she's tough as shit, I know she can take care of herself, please don't hurt her. Is she okay? What is going on?” His mother, his only ‘family’. This was getting more scary by the minute.

“You are my blood. As much as I despise you and want you gone, you are my blood and I can’t let you anywhere near that beast. He will instruct you.” 

Then the line went dead and Jian Yi was left shell shocked. He shook his head as She Li put his phone in the deep front pocket of his hoodie. The silver haired boy sat back on his heels and took a deep breath.

“He Tian is your cousin…” She Li looked genuine, but Jian Yi didn’t trust the guy as far as he could throw him.

“Er no he’s not, pretty sure he would have told me, seeing as I am one of his best fucking friends!” Jian Yi scoffed and poked his chin out in defiance. He didn't have a clue what they had in store, but he was going to make their lives a living hell until they gave up and let him go. 

“He Tian IS your cousin, that man IS your Uncle, he IS blood related. Your father and Mr He are brothers. Do I need to draw you a diagram shithead?” She Li was started to show signs of strain. See he had the ability to piss off anyone.

“THEN WHY THE FUCK HAS HE KIDNAPPED HIS OWN NEPHEW??!!” Jian Yi was screeching again.

“Fucking stop, my earbuds can’t take anymore. He Tian was fucked up pretty bad, he nearly died. He’s at the ICU at XX Hospital.” She Li sharply shook Jian Yi by the shoulders to get his point across.

All other protests died on Jian Yi’s lips. He Tian was in hospital? Fuck he had to get to him! To his best friend…no to his cousin. Well that was a mind fuck right there. That asshole had kept that from him all this time, he knew Jian Yi longed for a big family, why hadn’t he been told? Fuck!

“Your father was the one who put him there.”

Jian Yi put his hands over his ears and shook his head.

“Your father did some….disgusting things to He Tian. Boss doesn't want to take the risk that your dad might try to do the same to you or your mom.” She Li was talking slowly, making sure he was making himself understood.

“No….Disgusting….?” Jian Yi didn’t want to know what that meant.

“Physical and sexual stuff, could have been going on for years. He beat He Tian until he was dead, the paramedics saved him. So you get to hang here with me until something more permanent is arranged.” She Li got up and sat on the chair which had previously been occupied by his Uncle. He shook out a cigarette and lit it with a slightly trembling hand. 

Jian Yi noticed belatedly that She Li’s hands and sleeves were covered in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. She Li is the saviour of this story def


	32. Proper Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qiu might feel isolated from everything, but he's not standing still, he's still working his ass off so his inspector doesn't drill him a new one. Maintaining his undercover persona is essential too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> I hope you are all well, I have missed you!
> 
> Here is a very belated chapter, its took me about a month to write this my procedure on my back has worked but it took about 3 weeks to get some pain relief. So I am getting there, but still in a lot of pain. Boo, I'm always moaning sorry!
> 
> I feel sorry for Qiu sometimes he has a lot to deal with.
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch  
> xx

Qiu was halfway home from dropping the redhead off, when a random thought wedged itself into his brain. The blood soaked clothing the doctor handed to him at the hospital had been carefully placed into evidence bags. Each bag had a written list of items on the front……Qiu swore as he tried to remember everything that was seized. Fuck, fuck, there it was, the niggle which wouldn’t shut up. He knew what was missing. 

The coat He Tian had worn the day he visited the prison was not amongst the clothing recovered today. That meant the bug, the whole recording, where He Tian spoke with Mr Jian and then called Qiu afterwards, was still hidden inside. The coat was somewhere with something inside which, if found, would smash his case to pieces. Not to mention putting He Cheng and He Tian’s lives in grave danger.

He had to get that coat, Qiu had to find that recording, but where could it be? Was it at the office? Was it at Mo Guan Shan’s home or was it at He Tian’s place? Qiu took out his phone and called Cheng.

“What?” Cheng’s voice sounded hollow, dead.

“Do you have a spare keycard for your brother’s apartment?” His fist gripped the phone tightly in sympathy.

“What? Why are you asking stupid shit like that Qiu?” 

“Because I need to get into his place, where is the key Cheng?” Qiu tried not to sound impatient but it was impossible, he knew this was the last thing Cheng needed right now.

“Ah…try the black jacket hanging on the hook by the door, our….my place.”

Qiu heard the ache of loneliness in He Cheng’s voice, he was isolated and trying to deal with the fall out from his little brother’s attack. The whole situation was hugely aggravated by the presence of Cheng’s father. What sort of strings was he pulling to try to move He Tian to Hong Kong? Qiu needed to get his ass to the police station and speak to his Inspector about that. Fucking gangsters weren't taking his witness. Screw that.

“Thanks. Cheng, you are not alone.” Qiu’s voice softened.

“It doesn't feel like it.” He Cheng’s hollow laugh sounded harsh down the line.

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Okay, He Tian’s place was close to Cheng’s, so it was more efficient to swing by there first to look for the coat. If it wasn't there then he could go to the office and then contact the redhead. Qiu shook his head and swore loudly. Yeah, because he didn’t have enough shit to do.

1) Recover the evidence from He Tian’s coat  
2) Find Jian Yi  
3) Be there for Cheng whether he liked it or not, stubborn fucking gangster.  
4) Oh yeah and stop his case from imploding.

As ‘to do’ lists went, it was a fucking doozy.

He drove over to Cheng’s place and used his own key to open the apartment door. He Cheng kept his home looking tidy, it was always immaculately organised. The main thing which jumped out at him was the rumpled couch. Cheng told him they had dumped the redhead there to recover from his stupidness. The throw cushions were scattered, something his normally obsessive boyfriend would have bitched about. It was blatantly obvious that the two boys had a fight, it would explain why He Tian went back to his old apartment. Back to his Uncle.

“Fuck, shit, fucking stupid...”. Qiu swore under his breath as he rifled through Cheng’s numerous coats, looking for the key card for He Tian’s place. He felt more and more responsible for what had happened to the boy, it was his fucking fault, if he hadn’t brought him into this then he could have just whisked him away. Instead He Tian was lying fighting for his life in a hospital bed.

“Stupid bastard....” If it was possible to punish himself he would do it, it felt like everything was falling apart around him. His Inspector was happy as a pig in shit, but at what cost? They had that Dragon Head bastard in their sights, the evidence was damning, but He Tian was what....collateral damage? That kid had handed Mr Jian to the police on a gilded golden plate, he was a hero. What were the police doing to protect their key witness? Fuck all. His inspector hadn’t even mentioned about sending covert protection to the hospital, guess Detective Sergeant Qiu was the only sentry the kid was going to have.

Qiu finally found the key card and shoved it inside his pocket. On his way to the door he stopped and paused for a few seconds. The policeman glanced over his shoulder, the untidy sofa was like a beacon of wrongness, so he went over and straightened everything. It was a small gesture, a stupid thing, but maybe when Cheng got home it would make him feel at ease. Qiu was so fucking whipped. Shit.

Running out the door Qiu dashed to his car and drove the short distance to He Tian’s plush apartment. Both He brothers had expensive places, guess Mr Jian was generous to his nephews after all. Qiu rode the elevator up to He Tian’s floor, exited the lift and approached the door quietly, he didn’t want the neighbours spotting him.

He pushed the key card into the slot smoothly, sighing in relief when the lock clicked and he pushed the handle down. Qiu entered He Tian’s apartment and almost shouted in triumph because the black coat Tian had worn yesterday was lying on the floor. He leaned over, picked up the black jacket and tossed it over his forearm. His muscles tensed when he heard a noise. Instinctively he drew his weapon and clicked the safety off with his thumb. The gun fit snugly in his palm, a familiar weight.

His feet barely made a sound as he began creeping forward towards the main living area. As he inched forward his heart started beating like crazy. The only people who should have been in this apartment were all accounted for, all of them. Qiu craned his head around the entrance hall wall and scanned the kitchen and seating area, nothing. Then his sharp gaze finally scanned the bedroom area on the far side of the hugely spacious apartment. He spotted a figure there, sitting on He Tian’s big bed which made his finger twitch on the trigger. Sucking in a calming breath he quickly shoved his weapon back into the waist band of his black trousers.

Detective Sergeant Qiu didn't know how long he stood there just shaking with rage. He wanted so badly to fly across the room and partake in some gratuitous police brutality which would have got him fired and thrown off the force, but when he looked at the long straight back of the Dragon Head, he was filled with murderous fantasies. He wanted to kick his ‘boss’ to the floor and continue kicking until the disgusting human being was unmoving, unable to carry out any of the atrocities which he was quite clearly comfortable with committing.

And breath.

Mr Jian was so distracted, lost in whatever thoughts occupied his twisted brain, that he didn’t realise Qiu was there, until he reached the foot of the bed. Then the man’s head spun around and the eyes immediately went from cloudy with memories to his usual sharp businesslike glare.

“What are you doing here?” Mr Jian’s eyebrow arched arrogantly at his silent white haired solider.

“I came for He Cheng’s coat.” Qiu held out his arm, which had Tian’s evidence filled jacket draped over it.

“Such a good dog. Don't you have work to do? Places to go, people to squeeze?.”

“Yes, just getting something important, then I will go right back to doing my job sir.” Right back to hunting down evidence to throw you in a dingy, dark, filthy cell for the rest of your shitty life. Sir.

“I am sure my nephew has many coats, why send you to get this one?” Mr Jian stood and Qiu noticed belatedly that the man had been playing with something in his hand, which was promptly stuffed in a suit jacket pocket.

“His little brother took it without asking him, you know your nephew he is very protective of his designer shit.” Qiu inwardly rolled his eyes because Cheng would literally search the length and breadth of China to get his precious designer clothes back. He Cheng’s wardrobe was like a shrine to Hugo Boss. Spoilt rich boy.

His boss stood and walked up to Qiu, standing side by side with him. 

“Sir, have you seen your youngest nephew? He was supposed to be doing something for me, but I can’t get a hold of him?” Qiu wanted to see if the Dragon Head would squirm, as far as Mr Jian was concerned He Tian was dead and disposed of.

“No.” This was said with utter boredom.

Qiu froze when he felt the Dragon Head tug his gun from the small of his back. The man turned the black gun over and over in his hands, examining it closely.

“You know when you join this organisation you’re handed a piece of weaponry so you can defend yourself. For the younger members and some of the older guys too, they think that this thing just magically works all of the time. You keep firing and firing and like something out of a western movie that gun will never fail them.” Mr Jian flicked the safety on and off, on and off, on…. He ejected the clip next, a faint smile twitched his lips at how smoothly it came out.

“They learn the hard way that if they point their gun at a threat and it jams? They’re fucked. Dead.” Mr Jian pulled back the slider and the bullet which had been chambered popped out into his hand. The man then pointed the empty weapon at Qiu’s jaw and pulled the trigger. The empty click sounded loud in the silence between the men.

“Hmm nice smooth action. You care for this properly, it is oiled and clean. A warriors weapon, ready to be used at all times.” Mr Jian smiled as he reassembled the gun quickly, showing an intimate knowledge of fire arms your average member of society would never have.

“You know I’ve seen this care and attention before…….” The Dragon Head handed Qiu the gun, watching as his ‘solider’ clicked the safety on and shoved it back in his belt.

“Sir?” Qiu's heart was now beating madly, it was so loud in his ears.

“Ex-military or police officers…. They are the ones who join and need no instruction on how to protect themselves from jammed or malfunctioning equipment.” The Dragon Head pinned him with a questioning look.

Fuck.

“My dad was in the military, he taught me everything I know. He’s been dead for years now.” Qiu turned and began walking to the door. He had to get out of here, get He Tian’s coat to safety and extract the evidence from it. Then he needed to focus all of his attention on finding Jian Yi.

“Hmm, you wouldn’t lie to your Dragon head would you?” Mr Jian followed closely behind him.

“No sir, I am dedicated 100% to the Jian family, loyal only to you forever.” Qiu had been undercover long enough to know what this bastard wanted to hear.

“Glad to hear it dog, you better go and fetch my nephews coat.” With that last comment Mr Jian strode from the apartment, leaving the scent of expensive aftershave behind him.

Fucking fuck. 

Qiu needed to get out of there and back to his undercover house ASAP. He had some audio to listen to and download.


End file.
